


Futanari Outbreak

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Incest, Knotting, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Other, Rape, Self-cest, Sex Education, Shotacon, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been centuries since a Wizard was last intimate with a female, and it turns out there's a reason beyond the Wizard World's isolation. What happens when a young prince ignorant of this reason confesses to the human girl who captured his heart?</p><p>Note: Not all tags apply to all chapters. Chapter specific warnings will be included in chapter notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heroine and the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own or have a lisence for Ojamajo Doremi or any of its Characters, places, or items. It is own by Toei Animation, Bandai, and any relevant lisencees. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story.
> 
> You may freely redistribute this work, in whole or in part, as written or altered. All I ask in return is that no copies be placed behind a pay wall and that all redistribution give credit to the original author.
> 
> Content Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction; any similarity to real-life events or persons is purely coincidental. The following is a work of fantasy; if you desire to emulate the acts described, you should consider seeking psychological help especially if the acts in question would be illegal in your jurisdiction.
> 
> The following contains sexual content. If you do not wish to read such material, or it is illegal for you to read such material, you should leave this page or delete this file immediately.
> 
> Author's Notes: Compared to my other multi-chapter work(Cathouse MAHO-Dou, link in my profile), this one will likely be a bit more outlandish and disrespectful of canon while having more of an overarching plot, even if said plot is as simple as "one or more earlier chapters have to happen for this chapter to make sense" This fic will probably have more romance than Cathouse, and I have a few couples and trios already decided, but I am open to suggestions for other groups and/or one night stands.
> 
> Text in square brackets [] indicates dialogue/thoughts actually in English rather than just for reader convenience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the final showdown between the Ojamajo and the FLAT4, Akatsuki comes to Doremi to express his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: As it stands, Akatsuki is the only wizard I plan to feature in this story, so sorry to any Flat4xOjamajo fans who want to see some FujioXHazuki, LeonXAiko, and TooruxOnpu action to go with this opening AkatsukiXDoremi chapter.
> 
> By my own timeline, This first chapter takes place between Sharp 47 and 48, but most of the fic is set during Motto.

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 1: The Heroine and the Prince

Harukaze Doremi is lying on her bed reflecting on the Battle she and her  
friends had against the FLAT4 and their subsequent journey into the  
Wizard World to save Hana when she hears a tapping sound at her window.  
Snapping out of her thoughts, the odango headed girl walks over to her  
window and opens it to find Akatsuki standing in midair just outside.

Her eyes turning into hearts as pink as her apprentice uniform, the  
young red head says cheerfully, "Akatsuki-kun! Please come in." Without  
any hesitation, the purple-haired wizard levitates through the window  
and comes to land on the floor of the girl's bedroom before she speaks  
again, "To what am I owed the honor of a visit from the Wizard Prince."

Letting out a nervous giggle, Akatsuki responds, "No need for the  
formality Doremi-chan, feeel free to address me the same as when you  
thought I was just an ordinary human." Shifting to a more serious tone,  
he continues, "As for why I am here, I wanted to apologize for my part  
in trying to kidnap Hana-chan..." Stepping closer to Doremi and placing  
his hand to her chin, lifting her face so that the two lock eyes, he  
continues tenderly, "Plus, I was hoping to express my feelings to you  
before the King has the opportunity to issue any decrees that might  
seperate us for the foreseeable future."

Going into full lovestruck mode, Doremi places one hand to her cheek and  
closes her eyes as a blush spreads accross her features. She waves her  
other hand in a dismissive gesture as she speaks, "Don't worry about  
that, you only did what you thought was best for your kingdom. Besides,  
its not your fault that Ojiji was being an idiot and nearly brought  
Witches and Wizards into war over his foolishness. Now, what was that  
about your feelings?"

His eyes glistening with tears of joy, he asks, "Would you mind showing  
me your Witch Apprentice uniform?"

Somewhat confused, Doremi respondes, "Sure..." before grabbing her  
Rhythm tap from her desk and beginning her dance-like transformation  
sequence. As she finishes, she shouts, "Pretty Witchy Doremi-chi!"  
before taking her usual post-transformation pose.

Awestrucked, Akatsuki speaks, "Pretty doesn't do you justice, you're  
down right beautiful Doremi-chan, and that outfit suits you much better  
than your human attire."

Putting both of her gloved hands to her rosy cheeks and letting out a  
giggle, she responds, "Now your just flattering me."

Walking up to her, he pulls her into a hug as she looks up, locking her  
own eyes with his. Lowering his head, he whispers in her ear, "It's the  
truth, you are the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on." With  
that, he captures her lips in a passionate kiss. At first, her eyes go  
wide at being kissed by a boy and on the lips no less, but she soon  
relaxes into the kiss, her eyes drifting closed and wrapping her arms  
around the one holding her as she enjoys the feeling of his lips against  
hers. Before long, their lips part, allowing their tongues to  
intertwine.

As the two continue their french kiss, Akatsuki uses his magic to remove  
their clothing, the stray strands of hair on his forehead twitching as  
he does so. This leaves him in nothing but a pair of plain white boxers,  
and while her hat, gloves, and boots remain, Doremi is no less  
functionally nude as only a pair of pastel pink underwear resembling a  
mixture of ordinary panties and boxer-briefs with a simple ruffle around  
the waistband and legholes still covers the apprentice's torso.

Lowering his hands to cup her bottom, he silently prompts her to wrap  
her legs around his waist as he moves towards her bed, laying the girl  
on her back before lying on top of her being careful not to crush her  
under his greater weight. Breaking the kiss, he moves down to suckle at  
her neck, as she speaks through pants, "Wait a minute, Akatsuki-kun."

Concern on his face and in his voice, he locks eyes with the girl of his  
desires before speaking, "Is something wrong, Doremi-chan? I thought  
this was the kind of thing humans did to express their love towards each  
other."

Face red and with a clenched fist to her mouth, Doremi replies quietly,  
"This is how human's express the deepest kind of love, and I do love  
Akatsuki-kun like that... Its just, my parents and sister are in the  
house, and I don't want them discovering us like this."

Smiling, the wizard replies, "No need to worry, before I even knocked on  
your window, I used magic to freeze time for everyone except you and me.  
We should have plenty of time to enjoy each other before the spell wears  
off." Any further protests from the pink witch are drowned out by a moan  
of pleasure as Akatsuki latches on to the nipple of her not yet budding  
breasts. After a minute or two of sucking an licking at one nipple, he  
gives the same treatment to its twin before tracing a line of kisses  
down to her navel.

Swirling his tongue in that small indentation of flesh, he sends the  
young witch into uncontrolable tremors accompanied by bouts of  
compulsive laughter. In between her giggles, Doremi manages to choke  
out, "Akatsuki-kuuun! that tickles!"

Meanwhile, Akatsuki thinks to himself, 'she sure looks cute when she is  
being tickled.' Deciding its time to trade one pleasant torture for  
another, he continues down and soon meets the waistband of her  
undergarment.

Slipping his fingers under the waistband, he pulls the girl's unusual  
underpants down her slender legs, making sure not to snag them on her  
boots before discarding them. Gazing upon her bald pubic mound and  
perfectly formed labia, slightly puffy and glistening with lovejuices  
from her arousal, he whispers, "You're sacred place is just as beautiful  
as the rest of you." causing her already rosy cheeks to turn a deep red.  
Leaning in and inhaling, he continues, "and your scent is heavenly." the  
girl's blush spreads accross her entire face. Leaning in even further to  
give her slit a tentative lick, he finishes, "and you taste as good as  
you smell."

With every inch of exposed flesh now lit up such that her hat, gloves,  
and boots look pale by comparison, and he suspects even what her gloves  
and boots cover to be quite rosy, Akatsuki tosses the girl's legs over  
his shoulders as he grabs her hips and lifts her rear until only her  
shoulder blades and head remain on the bed, her torso almost vertical in  
being held upsidedown.

As Akatsuki begins to slowly lap away at her folds, Doremi thinks to  
herself, 'I've never even touched myself down there except for personal  
hygiene and now the only boy to ever return my affections is licking  
me...' She looses her train of thought as he discovers her clitoris and  
begins sucking on it, sending the girl into tremors anew, but this time  
accompanied not by the laughter of a ticklish girl, but by the moans of  
a maiden in ecstasy. Fearful that his grip might fail, she wraps her  
legs around his neck as if holding on for dear life while being sure not  
to dig the heels of her boots into Akatsuki's exposed flesh. Feeling  
compelled to do something with her gloved hands, she brings them to  
caress her flat chest, gently pinching her nipples between her thumbs  
and forefingers.

Akatsuki continues his ministrations until he senses that she is on the  
verge, but instead of sending her over, he decides to leave her with  
feelings of hunger and anticipation as he lowers her back to the bed and  
untangles her legs from around his neck.

A pouting Doremi asks, "Why did you stop? That felt really good."

Leaning against the wall and with a smile on his face, Akatsuki replies,  
"It's your turn to explore my body."

A smile lighting up her features, the odango headed girl gazes upon  
Akatsuki, realizing this is the first time she is seeing what he was  
hiding under that longcoat. She figures his build to be about average  
considering the boys in her class, fit with no signs of excess body fat,  
but no defined musculature either. The awestrucked girl can only  
whisper, "so handsome..." Letting her eyes wander downward, she notices  
a prominant tent in his boxers and finds herself subconsciously licking  
her lips.

Crawling over to him, she straddles his lap, letting her dripping sex  
rub against his clothed erection. Resisting the temptation to impale  
herself upon his member without even bothering to remove the cotton  
barrier between them, she places her hands on his shoulders and captures  
his lips in another passionate kiss. As she does so, he brings his hands  
to the girl's rear and begins kneading her half-moons, all the while  
fighting his own urges to bury himself in her depths.

Breaking the kiss, Doremi lowers her head to suckle at Akatsuki's neck,  
and unlike when she interrupted him when his mouth had been on her neck,  
he basks in the sensation of her lips against his throat. A quite  
noticeable mark remains on his neck when she moves downward to give  
attention to the wizard's nipples.

After finishing with her lover's chest, Doremi decides she's had enough  
of playing it slow, and goes straight for Akatsuki's boxers, quickly  
removing the cotton garment from his pelvis and legs. While the wizard's  
erection is rather modest at only four inches in length and less than an  
inch accross, the pink apprentice finds herself salivating at the sight  
as if it was a large plate of the finest steak. Wiping the drool from  
her face, Doremi reaches a hand out to Akatsuki's penis and wraps her  
delicate fingers around it. As she begins stroking his shaft Akatsuki,  
who has so far silently enjoyed the girl's ministrations, lets out a  
long moan. Smiling she increases the pace of her handjob as she begins  
to fondle his hairless scrotum.

Spurred on by his ever increasing moans, Doremi gives Akatsuki's tip a  
tentative lick before commenting, "Its not as good as steak, but your  
penis is still delicious." With that, Doremi takes the entire head of  
Akatsuki's manhood into her mouth and begins bobbing her head up and  
down. Before long, she is taking his entire length into her mouth with  
every bob of her head.

Feeling himself close to orgasm, Akatsuki yells, "Stop Doremi-chan!" as  
he pushes her head away from his throbbing member.

Looking dejected, Doremi asks, "Did I do something wrong, Akatsuki-kun?"

Seeing the look on Doremi's face, Akatsuki pulls her into a hug before  
speaking reassuringly, "Not at all. In fact, it felt too good for words.  
I just didn't want to lose my load down your throat."

Melting at his words, Doremi returns the hug before whispering, "Oh,  
Akatsuki-kun." She then gives him a quick kiss before pulling away.  
Laying on her back with her head resting on her pillow, she spreads her  
legs and reaches her arms out in invitation.

Kneeling between her legs with his erection pointed at her virgin  
entrance, Akatsuki leans over before asking, "Are you sure you want this  
Doremi-chan?"

Her voice full of lust, Doremi replies, "Yes Akatsuki-kun! I've never  
wanted anything more. Make me a woman. Make me YOUR woman!" Grabbing  
hold of his penis, Akatsuki begins gliding his tip up and down Doremi's  
slit, prodding her entrance, but not yet penetrating her. Whining in  
protest, Doremi begs, "Akatsuki-kuuun! Please stop teasing me and stick  
it in. I want, no I need to feel you inside of me."

Grinning ear to ear, Akatsuki replies, "Doremi-chan looks really cute  
when she's begging." Before the witch apprentice can retort, he rams his  
penis into her virgin passage. When his penis meets her maidenhead,  
instead of the barrier being ripped asunder painfully it seems to  
dissolve from contact with Akatsuki's pre-cum adding a pleasant tingling  
sensation to the feeling of fullness the girl recieves from being  
penetrated.

As Akatsuki fully seats himself within her depths, Doremi wraps her arms  
and legs around him as she lets out a pleasured gasp. Akatsuki takes  
this as an opportunity to capture her mouth in another passionate kiss,  
initiating a wrestling match between their tongues as he savors the  
feeling of her tight velvety warmth wrapped around his manhood.

Desperate for friction against her vaginal walls, Doremi tries thrusting  
her hips against Akatsuki's, but her efforts prove futile as the wizard  
prince has her pinned in a manner that offers her no freedom of  
movement. Breaking the kiss, Doremi speaks in a lustful whine, "Please,  
Akatsuki-kuuun! I need to feel you moving inside me. Having your length  
buried in my depths without any thrusting is torture."

Akatsuki's member twitches at her words, but its not nearly enough to  
scratch the sexual itch Doremi is being made to endure. In a tender, yet  
confident tone, Akatsuki reiterates, "Doremi-chan is reaaly cute when  
she's begging." As he says that, he begins to withdraw his member from  
within her at a torturously slow pace while keeping all but her limbs  
immobile.

With only his cockhead still within her, Akatsuki becomes as motionless  
as a statue. Instead of filling her with a sense of anticipation, this  
only causes Doremi's irritation to boil over as she shouts, "Dammit  
Akatsuki! If you don't stop with your teasing and fuck me properly, your  
testicles are going to have a very unpleasant meeting with the heels of  
my boots when I get out from under you."

Realizing that he has pushed his luck too far, a sweatdropping Akatsuki  
whispers, "Doremi-chan is also cute when she's angry, in a scary sort of  
way." Not wanting to give her time to get angrier and not wanting to  
risk her wrath turning to physical violence especially since he knows he  
couldn't bring himself to fight back against her, he buries himself  
within her once again, another gasp of pleasure escaping from her  
throat, though with an obvious undertone of anger. He begins to  
repeatedly withdraw himself from her depths, only to hilt his member  
within her once again.

As he settles into a moderate rhythm, he speaks apologetically, "Sorry  
for letting my teasing get out of hand. Can you ever forgive me?"

As her angered expression melts into one of love and affection, Doremi  
replies, "Of course I forgive you, Akatsuki-kun..." letting a dark  
undertone enter her voice, "but if you ever torture me like that again,  
I'm using magic to cut off your penis and make it my personal dildo."

Not sure if the threat is genuine or merely in jest, Akatsuki replies  
nervously, "I guess I better thoroughly satisfy you then." With that, he  
picks up his pace.

Now that her anger has passed and she can focus on the pleasure between  
her legs, Doremi notices that she feels much fuller than when Akatsuki  
first penetrated her, and that it feels like he is reaching deeper with  
every thrust and stretching her passage wider with every thrust. Her  
voice a mixture of excitement and nervousness, she asks, "Is...is  
Akatsuki-kun's penis growing inside me?"

Smiling ear to ear, the Wizard replies, "It is." Sitting up to give  
Doremi a clear view of where they are joined an pulling out til only the  
head is still inside her, she can see that his penis has at least  
doubled in both length and width since he first penetrated her. Speaking  
again, Akatsuki explains, "I don't know about human males, but for  
Wizards, our erections start out small and grow gradually during  
intercourse. I should continue to grow as long as we are joined."  
Noticing a fearful expression on Doremi's face, he adds, "but don't  
worry, unless I wanted to inflict pain upon you, it shouldn't grow any  
faster than your internal walls can stretch to accomodate."

Staying upright, Akatsuki grabs Doremi's hips and begins thrusting anew.  
As he does so, her eyes are fixated on where his penis is disappearing  
into her depths only to reappear a second later. Even knowing that he is  
getting thicker with every thrust, the growth of his member and the  
adominal bulge it creates when buried within her is nearly  
imperceptible. Smiling ear to ear and trying to sound cutesy, Doremi  
says, "Amazing! Akatsuki-kun's penis keeps getting bigger, but  
Doremi-chan's pussy keeps on taking it all in." With that, the girl  
closes her eyes and allows the sensations to wash over her.

After a minute or two, Akatsuki lowers Doremi's rear end to the bed  
before withdrawing completely, his now 3 inch wide and 9 inch long penis  
leaving a gaping hole between Doremi's thighs. Pouting, Doremi asks,  
"Akatsuki-kuuun, why'd you stop? Please stick it back in."

Sitting with his legs crossed and propped up on his arms, Akatsuki  
replies, "I thought Doremi-chan might like a turn on top."

Sitting up and crawling forward to straddle Akatsuki's lap, his tip  
lined-up with her opening, Doremi places her gloved hands on his  
shoulders before saying, "Why didn't you say so before pulling out?"  
With that, she simultaneously captures his mouth in a kiss and drops her  
hips to impale herself once again on his length. Maintaining lip  
contact, she begins riding his penis with reckless abandon

The pace the witch apprentice sets is more than Akatsuki expected, and  
it is not long before the wizard prince exclaims, "Doremi-chan! I-i'm  
gonna cum!"

Caught up in the moment, Doremi replies, "Yes, Akatsuki-kun! Flood my  
womb with your semen!" With that, Akatsuki grabs her rear tightly as she  
wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Seconds  
later, with one final thrust, the two lovers climax in unison, a thick  
jet of semen shooting up through her cervix as her passage constricts to  
prevent any leaking out.

As she comes down from the high of her first orgasm, a sense of worry  
descends upon Doremi. The girl speaks nervously, "A-Akatsuki-kun, i'm  
not mad at you for cumming inside me, and I do want to bear you children  
someday, but I'm not ready to get pregnant and I think you might have  
just fertilized one of my eggs."

Rubbing her back soothingly, Akatsuki replies, "I thought you might feel  
that way, and I came prepared." Laying her on her back and withdrawing  
from her passage, a deluge of semen following his penis, Akatsuki places  
a hand over her lower abdomen, right above where her uterus is. His hand  
glows and the stray hairs on his forehead twitch.

Confused, Doremi asks, "What did you do?"

Akatsuki replies, "The spell I just cast will prevent you from getting  
pregnant from this encounter while preserving some of my sperm to ensure  
that I am the sire of your first born child."

Eyes closed and with blush stickers on her cheeks, Doremi replies, "Was  
preserving your sperm really necessary? Couldn't you just give me a  
fresh load when we decide we're ready for children?"

Sadness in his voice, Akatsuki replies, "I don't know when, or even if,  
we will again be able to see each other. I might be prince, but even I  
cannot rebel against the king and he might forbade me to be anywhere  
near you until the day I ascend the throne. At least this way, you will  
always have the expression of my love with you, waiting for the day you  
are ready to accept it."

Tears in her eyes, the mostly naked girl throws herself at him and wraps  
her arms around his neck, sobbing into his bare shoulder. "I-I do-don't  
want Akatsuki-kun to leave me." she manages to strangle out.

Putting up a strong facade, he wipes away her tears before speaking,  
sadness still evident in his voice, "I don't want to leave you either,  
but this is a situation that I cannot control. But I promise, I will  
come back to you as soon as I can."

Calming down somewhat, Doremi replies, "Really?"

Akatsuki replies, "Really. Now let's get cleaned up before the time stop  
I did wears off and you have to explain a naked boy in your bedroom to  
your parents."

Giggling, the girl begins looking around for her rhythm tap, which she  
finds on the floor next to her bed. Summoning her Poron, she casts a  
spell, "Pirika pirilala peperuto! Clean us up and return our clothes."  
In a storm of pink musical notes, sweat and leftover semen vanishes from  
their skin and the bedding as the dress and undergarments of her uniform  
rematerialize on her body and Akatsuki's usual outfit rematerializes on  
his.

Pulling the apprentice into one final hug, Akatsuki speaks, "Its time  
for me to go. Farewell, Doremi-chan, until we meet again." He gives her  
a chaste kiss before walking towards the window.

As he readies to jump out the window and take flight, Doremi says,  
"Farewell, Akatsuki-kun, until we meet again." With that , the wizard  
departs, neither of them aware of the full ramifications of the sexual  
act they performed.


	2. Excerpt from CSTM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background information on the sexually transmitted 'disease' that is the driving force behind the events of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: No sex, pseudo medical information.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is less a proper chapter and more an explanation of the fictional sexually transmitted "disease" that is the driving idea behind this story, framed as an entry from a fictional medical database. Some of the characters will figure out some of this, but most will be too busy enjoying themselves to care.

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 2: Excerpt from the Catalogue of Sexually Transmitted Magic

Condition Name: Futanarism

Origin: Unknown, but suspected to be closely related to the origin of  
all wizard magic.

Prevalence: Present in all Flower-Born Wizards, No known extant lines in  
Witch or Human populations.

Known Transmission Media: Seminal Fluid, Vaginal Secretions, blood.

Known Infection Sites: Skin, Lining of the vagina and uterus, lining of  
the rectum and colon, lining of the mouth, throat, and esophagus.

Can be Transmitted from Mother to Child in the womb: Yes

Symptoms Exclusive to Males: None

Symptoms exclusive to females:

The Clitoris grows by a few orders of magnitude, encasing the urethra in  
the process. When finished, it is indistinguishable from a male penis.  
Being by far the most noticeable symptom, this is why the condition was  
dubbed futanarism.

The Ovaries undergo restructuring that allows them to produce sperm and  
seminal fluid. Tubes analogous to the Vas deferans grow to connect the  
altered ovaries to the urethra.

Since females lack a Y chromosome, futanari can only produce X-sperm.  
Coupled with the almost perfect transmission rates between partners  
during copulation and from mother to child during pregnancy, Futanari  
can only sire more Futanari. Futanari can only birth sons if the sire is  
male, and even daughters sired by men will be born as futanari if the  
mother is infected.

The normal menstral cycle is disrupted. Instead, the Uterine lining  
shall remain in a perpetual state of being ready to accept an embryo,  
and the altered ovaries will ovulate at least once a week. Since the  
period from fertilization to implantation can take longer than a week, A  
second ovulation can occur after the first egg is fertilized but before  
implantation. As a result, twins and triplets are much more common with  
futanari mothers than with normal females.

Infected females will not undergo menopause, and those infected  
post-menopause shall undergo a rejuvenation of sorts.

The walls of the vagina and uterus gain extreme elasticity. Exact limits  
are unknown, but a virgin futanari's vagina can be stretched without  
pain to a size sufficient to allow passage of a 30 cm sphere and  
immediately contract to firmly grip an ordinary pencil. A never  
stretched futanari uterus can accomodate being pumped full of 12 liters  
of fluid in under a minute and return to its unstretched size upon being  
drained. As a result, pain during childbirth is almost unheard of in  
futanari and many find various forms of extreme penetration enjoyable.

The cervix becomes capable of forming watertight seals either on its own  
or around any convex object.

There is no mechanism to prevent futanari from impregnating themselves.

Symptoms common to males and females:

Severely heightened sexual desire, bordering on bouts of nymphomania at  
times.

The pre-cum of infected individuals is capable of painlessly dissolving  
a virgin female's hymen.

The Penis of infected individuals will grow in length and width during  
any penetrative act. The penetrated partner's ability to comfortably  
stretch to accomodate tends to be a natural limiter to this growth, but  
sadism in the penetrating partner or masochism in the penetrated partner  
can override this limit.

The penises of infected individuals posess a bulbus glandus or knot,  
similar to those found in canid males. However, infected individuals  
have some control over whether they knot with their partner, and the  
knot generally won't swell if it would cause pain to the penetrated  
partner.

Infected individuals produce far greater volumes of sperm and seminal  
fluid. Some ejaculations are measured in liters, though the penetrated  
partner's ability to accomodate the volume tends to be the limiting  
factor.

The skin, urinary bladder, and lining of the digestive tract gain  
elasticity comparable to that found in the vaginas and uteruses of  
infected females.

Those born with the condition are prone to precocious puberty, with most  
reaching sexual maturity by age 5. There is insufficient data to  
determine if this holds true for those infected prior to pubescence.

Treatment: There is no known cure, and even strong magic can only  
suppress the futanari transformation for short periods.


	3. Big Sister's Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doremi grows a penis and proceeds to take her sister's virginity as she sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Futa transformation, FutaLoli on loli, Dubious consent, incest between sisters, watersports.
> 
> Author's Notes: this chapter starts getting into the meet of what this story is about(lots of futaloli goodness).

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 3: Big Sister's Lust

Doremi awakes in the middle of the night to a burning sensation in her   
crotch. Getting out of bed, the witch apprentice makes her way through   
the quiet house to the bathroom. Taking a clean wash cloth, she runs it   
under cold water from the sink and wrings it out before lowering her   
pajama bottoms and panties. 

With her feet and knees spread shoulder width apart, Doremi brings the   
cool, damp washcloth to her girlhood, and begins slowly wiping herself   
in hopes of washing away whatever is irritating her delicate bits. At   
first, she shivers from the coldness, but her shivers quickly turn to   
ones of pleasure as the washcloth warms to body temperature and the   
contact with the fabric begins to arouse the young woman.

With her legs threatening to collapse under her, Doremi sits on the   
toilet, her pajama pants and undergarments pooling around her ankles. No   
longer feeling the burning sensation that woke her, Doremi discards the   
washcloth and brings her fingers in direct contact with her girlhood.   
Spreading her labia, Doremi can feel that her clitoris is unusually   
swollen, about a half inch in diameter and protruding from her clitoral   
hood by nearly a full inch. She also notices swelling around her pee   
hole, though none of the swollen tissue hurts when she places pressure   
on it, quite the opposite in fact.

Pinching her engorged clit gently between her thumb and forefinger,   
Doremi begins stroking the little protrusion, basking in the waves of   
pleasure this sends through her body. Lost in her pleasure, doremi   
barely notices as her clitoris continues to thicken and elongate, fusing   
with the bulge surrounding her pee hole in the process.

Before Doremi realizes what is happening, she is no longer stroking an   
oversized clit with her thumb and forefinger, but instead grasping an   
erect penis with her entire hand. Her hand furiously moves up and down   
the four-inch shaft, the girl turned futanari to busy enjoying her new   
penis to give any sort of conscious reaction .

With one final jerk of her hand and several twitches of her penis,   
Doremi shoots her first load of semen into the toilet bowl below her. As   
she regains her senses after experiencing her first male orgasm, Doremi   
thinks to herself, 'I don't know how I suddenly grew a cock, but that   
felt incredible. I wonder if it felt that good for Akatsuki-kun when I   
made him cum.' Noticing that she is still erect and thinking devilishly,   
Doremi continues, 'I think I want to stick it in a pussy, and I know   
just which pussy I want to fuck first.'

Standing up, she pulls up her panties without bothering trying to stuff   
her throbbing erection into the tight undergarments before pulling up   
her pajama bottoms to conceal her new bit of anatomy. Leaving the   
bathroom, she makes her way not to her own room, but to the room where   
her little sister Poppu is currently sound asleep.

Entering Poppu's bedroom and closing the door behind her, Doremi makes   
quick work of removing her pajamas and panties before walking over to   
Poppu's bed. The odango-headed girl finds her younger sister sprawled   
out, the covers kicked aside and the slightest hint of white panties   
peeking out from under the younger girl's eighth note print nightgown.

Noticing that the sleeping girl is sucking her thumb, Doremi can't help   
thinking, 'Poppu sure looks cute when she's asleep.' Doremi's penis   
throbs in anticipation as Doremi continues, 'be patient, I'll give you   
what you want soon enough.' Crawling onto the bed, Doremi positions   
herself between Poppu's legs as she reaches under her sister's nightgown   
and hooks her fingers under the waistband of the younger girl's panties.   
She slowly removes the undergarment to expose Poppu's virgin girlhood.

Leaning down for a closer look at Poppu's girlhood, Doremi inhales   
deeply of her younger sister's scent before thinking, 'I wonder how she   
tastes.' Sticking out her tongue, Doremi gives the younger girl's slit a   
slow tentative lick. Liking the taste, Doremi begins lapping hungrily at   
Poppu's folds.

Before long, a throbbing sensation between her own legs reminds Doremi   
of her own pressing sexual needs. Sitting up, she places the tip of her   
erection at the opening of the sleeping girl's now soaked vagina.   
Resisting the urge to violently rip away her little sister's virginity,   
Doremi pushes in slowly, taking an entire minute to completely hilt   
herself within Poppu's virgin passage, all the while thinking, 'Damn,   
her insides are so warm and tight.'

As Doremi takes the time to savor the sensation of a vagina wrapped   
around her penis, the sleeping girl unconsciously wraps her slender legs   
around Doremi's waist as if to tell the older girl not to pull out while   
still sucking her thumb. The absolutely adorable display makes Doremi's   
penis twitch in anticipation within Poppu's love tunnel as Doremi   
thinks, 'I knew Poppu was a heavy sleeper, but I didn't think she would   
sleep through having her virginity taken. I wonder what she's dreaming   
about.'

Doremi begins to slowly withdraw from within her sister, only to slowly   
sink within Poppu's depths once again. Despite being only a few thrusts   
into fucking her little sister and doing so at a pace arguably too slow   
to qualify as thrusting, Doremi can already feel her orgasm building.   
Not wanting to cum too quickly, Doremi resists the urge to increase   
speed as she lowers herself to rest on top of her sleeping lover,   
supporting her weight on her elbows to avoid crushing the smaller girl.   
Doremi's efforts to delay her orgasm prove futile, however, as only a   
dozen strokes in and with gritted teeth, she releases a spurt of semen   
into her sleeping sister's prepubescent womb. Buried deep in her   
sister's depths and trembling from the sensations, several more spurts   
of cum erupt from her tip as the sleeping girl's internal walls pulse   
and constrict around the older girl's member as if trying to suck out   
every last drop.

When her orgasm subsides, Doremi makes no attempt to withdraw from   
within her sister, choosing instead to savor the post-orgasmic bliss of   
being buried within a female who just recieved one's seed. Placing a   
kiss on Poppu's forehead, Doremi thinks to herself, 'Cumming in your   
cunny felt incredible Poppu.'

It is at that moment that Poppu's rapidly filling bladder sends a   
message to the sleeping girl's brain to wake-up and empty the golden   
lake growing in her lower abdomen. As she begins to stir, Poppu can tell   
that someone or something has her pinned to the mattress. She finds it   
strange that anything other than a full bladder could wake her before   
morning when a bladder spasm reminds her that it was indeed her bladder   
that woke her, and as usual with just enough time to keep her 3-year   
streak of not wetting the bed intact.

Focusing on holding back the golden flood beating against her spincter,   
Poppu senses that in addition to the need to pee, her girlhood is being   
overwhelmed with the sensation of an unfamiliar intrusion. Trying not to   
panic, Poppu opens her eyes to drowsily observe her surroundings. She   
can tell that she is still in her bedroom, and the silhouette of   
whatever has her pinned appears human, around her sister's age. Seeing   
the outline of two large odango, Poppu Eyes go wide as she whispers in a   
mixture of fear and agitation, "Doremi, is that you?"

Hearing Poppu's words but not her tone, Doremi replies affectionately,   
"Is my sleepy-headed little sister finally awake?"

Fully awake and clearly agitated, Poppu replies, "Yes, I'm awake. Now   
what the hell are you doing in my room?"

Deciding that actions speak louder than words and hoping that some   
carnal pleasure will calm Poppu enough before she starts yelling loud   
enough to wake their parents, Doremi wraps her arms around the younger   
girl's ribcage and shifts position so that Doremi is sitting   
cross-legged with Poppu in her lap. Before Poppu has time to react,   
Doremi quickly pulls the younger girl's nightgown over her head, tossing   
it to the floor, and grabbing her little sister's buttocks begins   
raising and lowering the little girl on her renewed erection.

Though the only penis she has seen before was their father's during   
bath-time, Poppu quickly realizes that not only is a penis the source of   
the intrusion in her girlhood, but its attached to her sister's crotch.   
In a shocked tone, Poppu manages to ask between pleasured gasps, "Since   
when does Doremi have a penis? I thought only boys had penises."

Doremi replies matter-of-factly, "My clitty started swelling and next   
thing I knew, it had turned into a cock and was demanding I stick it in   
a cunny." Shifting to a tone of elation, she continues, "And by the way,   
my cute little sister has a very nice cunny. Its so warm and cozy, and I   
love the way you've started squeezing me since you woke."

Her voice now a mixture of agitation and lust, Poppu replies, "Damn you   
Doremi. You're lucky my body is enjoying this so much, or I would be   
screaming for Okaa-san and Otou-san to come rescue me. You could have at   
least woken me up first instead of stealing my virginity while I slept,   
and just so you know, the reason I am squeezing so tightly is that I'm   
trying not to wet the bed."

Teasingly, Doremi responds, "Does my cute little sister need to go   
potty? Did she forget her pull-up when getting ready for bed?"

Anger clear in her voice, Poppu says quietly, "Hey, I'm not a baby   
anymore, I'll be starting Elementary School tomorrow! I haven't had an   
accident since I started Kindergarten!"

Not skipping a beat, Doremi responds, "What about that time Okaa-san   
sent you on a errant alone and you wet your panties right outside of a   
public restroom?"

Shocked, Poppu replies, "How did Doremi know about that?" Calming down,   
she retorts, "How about not long after that when Doremi wet the bed as a   
3rd Grader?"

Doremi replies, "Playing the role of the protective big sister, I   
trailed you using magic. That Washing Machine that appeared out of   
nowhere was my doing. As for the bedwetting incident, it was Dodo."

Poppu replies, "Like I am going to believe you blaming it on your fairy!   
Anyways, if you don't let me go soon, I'm going to pee all over you." As   
she says this, she can feel Doremi's penis undergo a sudden growth spurt   
stretching her internal walls further and drilling deeper within her   
than the young girl thought possible. As the increased pleasure causes   
the agitation to drain from her body, Poppu speaks, her eyes wide open   
and starting to glaze over, only lust left in her tone, "Did Doremi's   
cock just get bigger?"

Smiling, Doremi replies, "Yes it did, and considering how good it feels   
having Poppu's cozy little cunny wrapped around it, I think being peed   
on would be more than worth it." Before Poppu can utter another   
response, Doremi places a hand on the back of the smaller girl's head   
and gently presses Poppu's mouth against one of Doremi's nipples.

Instinctually, Poppu latches onto the nipple and begins suckling like a   
newboarn recieving her mother's milk. Thinking to herself, Poppu muses,   
'I kind of wish Doremi was making milk...'

After a minute or two of enjoying the twin sensations of Poppu's passage   
around her cock and Poppu's mouth around her nipple, Doremi exclaims,   
"I'm going to cum soon!" before grabbing Poppu's rear with both hands   
and redoubling her efforts.

Releasing Doremi's nipple with an audible pop, Poppu says in a   
frightened voice, "Don't cum inside me! I don't want to have my Sister's baby!"

Doremi manages to reply through panting breaths, "I already came in you   
once while you were still asleep. Besides, it should be a few more years   
before you produce your first egg."

Before Poppu can reply, the bladder she was trying to ignore gives one   
final spasm as she exclaims, "Its coming out!"

At the same time, Doremi reaches the point of no return, exclaiming,   
"Its coming out!"

At that moment, their respective dams break as two powerful rivers rush   
along their urethras. A river of white shoots up Doremi's cock before   
erupting from her tip to join the pond in Poppu's womb, turning it into   
a lake of semen. Meanwhile, a river of gold gushes from Poppu's girlhood   
just in front of where her sister's cock is buried deep within her,   
forking almost immediately as the torrent strikes Doremi's waist before   
cascading down the older girl's hips to ultimately pool on the mattress   
where it is indented from the sisters' combined weight.

The sensations Doremi's cock were sending through Poppu's girlhood were   
enough to send the young girl into her first orgasm, but releasing her   
overfilled bladder made it all the more intense. Exhausted and   
trembling from her orgasm, Poppu sits limply in Doremi's lap, not   
bothering to halt the flow as her bladder relaxes enough to force more   
urine out. Doremi sits with her arms wrapped around her sister, gently   
rubbing the younger girl's back while enjoying the sensation of Popu's   
quivering girlhood trying to milk every last drop from her penis and the   
unexpectedly pleasant warmth of being drenched from the waist down in   
Poppu's pee.

As she regains her senses, Poppu begins to sob. Looking at Doremi with   
tear-filled eyes, she says bitterly, "Doremi, you idiot! Had you just   
let me go to the toilet, I could have relieved myself properly, and my   
streak of having no accidents would be in tact. Its all your fault!"

Wiping away Poppu's tears, Doremi replies, "You're right, it is my   
fault, but you can't count it as an accident if someone else made you   
wet." Holding Poppu tightly, Doremi stands, making sure to keep her   
softening member deep within the younger girl and trying not to drip pee   
anywhere.

As Doremi carries her towards her bedroom door, Poppu asks, "Where are   
you taking me?"

With a smile that gives the vibe of both a caring lover and a protective   
older sister, Doremi replies, "Since I made you wet yourself, and   
myself, I figure it is only fair that I help you clean-up. First we can   
take a relaxing bath together, then we can use magic to clean your bed   
before Okaa-san or Otou-san find out. We can keep this incident our   
little secret, just like that time I saw you wet in public and summoned   
that washing machine." By the time Doremi finishes speaking, the sisters   
are entering the bathroom.

As Doremi kneels to set Poppu on the toilet, Poppu asks, "Do you promise   
never to tell anyone about this?"

As she pulls her now flaccid cock from her sister's depths, Doremi   
declares, "If I ever let the secret slip, you may use magic to inflict   
whatever kind of bladder torture you deem appropriate." As her tip slips   
out of Poppu's vagina, a torrent of semen spills into the toilet bowl.

As Doremi stands, both girls geta good look at the penis that was just   
inside the smaller girl. While completely flaccid, at roughly 6 inches   
long and 2 inches accross, neither can believe that something so big   
actually fit inside Poppu.

Recovering from her surprise at seeing Doremi's cock, Poppu says, "Okay,   
I trust you to keep this secret, but you will be sorry if anyone ever   
finds out." More shyly, she continues, "May I lick Doremi's cock clean?"

Barely giving Doremi time to nod her consent, Poppu sticks out her   
tongue to lick Doremi's tip before taking the cock head into her mouth.   
The pink-haired girl swirls her tongue around the red-headed futa's cock   
head to remove the left over semen and girl juices before taking more of   
Doremi's member into her small mouth. Doremi moans softly as Poppu   
continues to lick their combined juices away, taking more and more of   
the futa's penis down her throat.

Doremi places her hands on Poppu's head, saying "That's enough." as she   
tries to withdraw from Poppu's mouth. The younger girl instead wraps her   
arms around her sister's waist as she continues to greedily suck on the   
thick member in her mouth.

Unable to remove her little sister from her prick, Doremi gives herself   
over to the pleasure, and its not long before she says, trying not to   
yell, "Poppu, I-I'm going to cum!" This only causes Poppu to suck   
harder, and it is only a matter of seconds before Poppu feels a torrent   
of semen rushing down her esophagus to eventually pool in her stomach,   
which begins to swell from the shear volume Doremi is ejaculating.

Feeling the beginning of a stomach ache, Poppu starts pulling away from   
Doremi's still-erupting member, swallowing to avoid choking on the semen   
deposited in her throat. She pauses with her lips around Doremi's tip   
long enough to get a decent mouthful of sperm before completely   
releasing her Sisters futahood, letting Doremi spray the rest of her   
semen all over Poppu's face and frontside.

After taking a minute or so to swish around the contents of her mouth,   
Poppu decides to let it drain from her lips instead of swallowing and   
contributing to her bellyache as she says, "If I didn't need a bath   
before, I certaintly do now."

Doremi responds, "You certaintly do." With that, the elder girl lifts   
her little sister bridal style and moves towards the bathtub, trying not   
to let any of her semen drip off of Poppu's skin.

Standing Poppu in the tub, Doremi runs the shower long enough to rinse   
the bulk of the semen from Poppu before switching the water to the tub   
faucet and plugging the drain.

Sitting down in the tub as it fills, Doremi grabs a washcloth and   
invites Poppu to sit in her lap. As Doremi uses the washcloth to clean   
her sister's body, she can feel her penis growing erect once again. This   
doesn't go unnoticed by Poppu, who begins grinding her girlhood against   
her sister's futahood, pressing her thighs together to hold it in place.

Poppu says teasingly, "Does your cock want another round with my   
cunny?", all the while hoping the bath water conceals the flood of her   
own juices.

Doremi thinks, 'Of course I want to fuck your cunny again!', but instead   
says, "I don't know, you seemed pretty mad about me fucking you earlier,   
and even if you want it, why should I pleasure a brat who is so   
disrespectful to her older sister?"

Too horny to care about Doremi's jabs and not having enough leverage to   
force herself onto the older girl's cock with how Doremi is holding her,   
Poppu results to begging, using the cutest tone she can muster, "Please,   
Onee-chan, ram your hard, thick cock into my cozy little cunny! Stir up   
my insides nice and good and give me a hot, gooey creampie! Make your   
cute little sister into your personal cum dump!"

Losing what little self-control she has left at Poppu's words, Doremi   
loops an arm under the younger girl's legs and lifts her up out of the   
water. Poppu shivers in delight as the relatively cold air of the   
bathroom hits her wet girlhood. Lining up her tip with Poppu's opening,   
Doremi slams the smaller girl down, impaling her upon the futa's   
erection once again.

Throwing restraint out the window, Doremi begins fucking her little   
sister with reckless abandon. With her arms pinned to her sides and her   
knees pressed against her chest, Poppu is completely at the futa's   
mercy. Pinching the young girl's clit between her thumb and forefinger,   
Doremi begins to roughly stimulate her younger sister from the outside   
as well. It is not long before this rough, almost painful treatment   
sends Poppu into the tremors of another orgasm, the pink-haired girl's   
eyes glazing over and rolling back, but the little girl has no time to   
rest and recover from her climax as Doremi repositions the two of them,   
draping Poppu's arms and upper body over the side of the tub as Doremi   
kneels on both knees and holding the smaller girl's legs about her hips   
begins thrusting once again.

Just when Poppu thinks she is about to pass out from the pleasurable   
abuse her older sister is putting her small body through, she feels   
Doremi slam her cock within her depths and keep it there. Her tip   
pressed tightly against Poppu's cervix, Doremi's cock erupts, flooding   
the younger girl's small womb once again, millions of sperm embarking on   
a journey to find an egg that isn't there. As a slight bulge forms on   
Poppu's abdomen due to her womb swelling with incestuous semen, the   
pink-haired girl finds herself once again in the throws of orgasm.

As their orgasms subside, Doremi lets go of Poppu's hips as she slumps   
against the tub's inner wall. Released from her Sister's grip, Poppu   
slides off the futa's now flaccid cock, clinging to the side of the tub   
to avoid slipping underwater.

In unison, the sisters say, both sleepiness and contentment in their   
tone, "That was incredible."

###

After cleaning up, drying off, and putting on fresh night clothes, the   
two sisters walk back to their bedrooms. Stopping outside her door,   
Doremi asks, "Would Poppu like to sleep with me tonight?"

Poppu responds, "No thank you, Onee-chan. I'll just use a bit of magic   
to dry my bed and sleep in my own room. Besides, if we shared a bed, I   
have my doubts we would get any sleep."

With that, the sisters enter their respective bedrooms, both of them   
saying "Goodnight." as they close their doors behind them.


	4. Young Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka walks in on Poppu jacking off her new girlcock and confesses to having crushed on the pinkette for a while.

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 4: Young Lovers

Poppu's first grade class is in the middle of a game of Girls versus   
Boys basketball when she feels a burning sensation in her crotch.   
Fumbling the ball mid-dribble, the youngest ojamajo grabs at her lower   
abdomen and shouts, "Sensei, may I be excused to use the restroom?" Not   
waiting to hear the teacher's reply, Poppu bolts from the gymnasium and   
rushes down the hallway to the girl's room.

As gym class is wrapping up and Poppu's classmates change out of their   
gym clothes, the teacher sends Sayaka to check on Poppu who never   
returned after being excused.

Entering the girl's restroom, the pig-tailed girl shouts, "Poppu-chan,   
are you okay?"

In an uncharacteristically shakey voice, Sayaka hears Poppu reply,   
"I-I'm fine, Sa-Sayaka-chan."

Not convinced by her friend's reply, the young girl walks to the stall   
she heard Poppu's voice coming from. Reaching to place her hand on the   
stall door, Sayaka asks, "Are you sure?" As the first-grader's palm   
makes contact with the painted wood, the door drifts open, Poppu having   
failed to properly latch it when she rushed into the stall.

As the door swings out of Sayaka's line of sight, she bares witness to a   
rather unexpected scene. The pinkette setting on the toilet, buruma and   
panties around her ankles isn't anything unusual given the location, and   
Sayaka has seen her best friend in a state of partial undress many   
times, but what comes as a surprise to the pig-tailed brunette is the 4   
inch penis that is jutting out from Poppu's crotch and which is being   
firmly gripped in Poppu's hand.

After an awkward silence, Sayaka is the first to speak, "Since when does   
Poppu-chan have a boy's thingie?" Before the pink-haired girl can   
respond, Sayaka steps into the stall, closes the door, making sure the   
latch is properly secured, and squats in front of her best friend to get   
a better look at the throbbing new girlcock.

Finding her voice, Poppu exclaims, "Wh-what are you doing, Sayaka-chan?"

Showing more confidence than usual, Sayaka replies, "I'm taking a look   
at your boy thingie. Afterall, it's the only one I've seen aside from my   
Papa's. Besides, you never answered my question, how long have you had a   
boy thingie?"

Embarassment over the situation fading, Poppu replies, "It just sprouted   
out of nowhere shortly after I made it to the restroom. I think the   
burning sensation that prompted me to leave the gym was a signal it was   
about to start growing out of me." Subconsciously, Poppu lets the hand   
gripping her erection fall to her side, giving Sayaka a better view of   
the throbbing organ.

Seeing how much Poppu's girlcock is throbbing, Sayaka asks, "Does it hurt?"

Poppu replies, "A little bit, but..." she's cut off mid-sentence as   
Sayaka's petite fingers wrap around her shaft. Strangling a moan, Poppu   
hisses, "Wh-what are you doing!?"

As she starts stroking the futa's shaft, Sayaka replies, "Papa says it   
feels really good when a girl plays with a boy's thingie, but that it's   
something one should only do with someone they love enough to marry."

Between her pleasured moans, Poppu replies, "What are you saying?"

Blushing slightly, Sayaka declares, "I've had a crush on you for a while   
now, but thought it was wrong for one girl to love another, but now that   
you have a boy's thingie, it's like a dream come true!" With that, she   
surprises the young ojamajo by flicking her tongue accross the tip of   
the futa's cock before opening wide and taking a full two inches of   
girlcock into her mouth.

Biting her lower lip to avoid letting out a pleasured scream that would   
alert half the school, Poppu buries her hands in the brunette's   
pig-tails and begins thrusting into the smaller girl's sucking mouth, a   
little more of the penis going down the other girl's throat with each   
thrust.

As she nears her first male orgasm, Poppu tries to pull Sayaka off her   
twitching girlcock, but the pig-tailed girl insists on keeping her lips   
firmly wrapped around the cock head, tongue swirling the whole time.   
Barely giving the natural cocksucker any warning, Poppu exclaims, "I'm   
gonna cum!" as the first glob of sperm splatters on Sayaka's tongue.   
Poppu's fears that she'll drown Sayaka in sperm prove misguided as the   
little brunette proves more than capable of keeping up with the torrent   
of ejaculate erupting from her best friend's member.

Once Poppu's orgasm subsides and Sayaka is satisfied that she's sucked   
out every last drop, she pulls the futa's cock from her mouth and asks,   
"Did Poppu-chan enjoy that? Your boy milk was a lot saltier than I   
expected, but it was still quite yummy."

Catching her breath, Poppu replies, "That felt incredible!" Noticing   
that Sayaka has not only turned her back to Poppu, but has lowered her   
panties and is lowering herself towards the futa's still erect cock, she   
adds, "You don't need to do that Sayaka-chan!"

Looking over her shoulder, eyes glistening with tears, Sayaka replies,   
"But I want to, or does Poppu-chan not want me as her girlfriend?"

Not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings and finding the display too cute   
to resist, she answers by grabbing Sayaka's hips and forcing the petite   
girl all the way down on the futa's throbbing cock in one motion,   
unaware of the magical properties of futa precum that saved Sayaka from   
a world of hurt.

Wrapping one arm around Sayaka's waist and using her other hand to turn   
Sayaka's head, Poppu declares, "I love you Sayaka-chan, and I would be   
honored to have you as my girlfriend." before capturing her lover's lips   
in a passionate kiss.

As they break the kiss, Sayaka begins moving up and down in Poppu's lap,   
the futa's stiff member sliding easily in and out of the first-grader's   
pussy. After a while, Poppu decides to take control and stands up,   
forcing Sayaka to place her palms of the wall of the stall to keep her   
balance. With Poppu's buruma and both of their panties pooling around   
their ankles, Poppu places her hands on her lover's hips and begins   
thrusting madly.

Before long, Poppu can feel herself building towards another climax, and   
leaning forward, she whispers in Sayaka's ear, "I'm gonna cum again,   
Sayaka-chan!"

Inbetween moans, Sayaka manages to gasp, "D-d-do it, Poppu-Chan! Squirt   
all of your milk in my belly!"

Sayaka's words sending her over the edge, Poppu hilts herself within the   
smaller girl and wraps her arms tightly around her lover as another   
torrent of thick, white semen erupts from her girlcock.

As her orgasm subsides, cock still burid deep in her lover and arms   
still holding the brunette in a tight embrace, Poppu asks, "You sure   
seem to know a lot about this kinda stuff for someone so young,   
Sayaka-chan."

Squirming in the pinkette's grip, Sayaka replies, "Well, I walked in on   
mama and papa once, and while they wouldn't tell me much, Mama did say   
that for a girl to let a boy stick his thingie in her pee-pee and squirt   
his milk in her belly was the greatest expression of love a girl could   
give a boy."

"I see. Well, just so you know, I'm still mostly a girl, I just have the   
most important of a boy's parts as well, and you're free to play with my   
girl parts as well." With that, she begins to pull her wilting penis   
from Sayaka's passage.

"Wait!" the pig-tailed girl exclaims, "I don't want any of your milk   
spilling out of me." Bending over further, Sayaka adopts a posture that   
allows her to look up through her own legs at where she's joined to   
Poppu, an arm wrapped firmly around each knee. "Okay, you should be able   
to pull out without spilling any now and can stuff something in me to   
serve as a plug."

Finishing her withdrawal, Poppu looks around for something to serve as a   
plug. Not finding anything better, the pinkette grabs a roll of toilet   
paper and begins wrapping a large wad of the 1-ply tissue around her   
hand. Satisfied with the size of the wad, she removes it from around her   
hand and twists it into something resembling a makeshift tampon. Being   
gentle so as not to hurt Sayaka, she inserts the tissue paper plug into   
the brunette's passage, even briefly inserting her entire hand to ensure   
it's as deep inside as possible. Grabbing Sayaka's panties from around   
the girl's ankles, she begins raising them, stopping at mid thigh height   
long enough to plant a quick kiss on each of the girl's soft buttocks   
and one right on Sayaka's tiny clitoris.

When Poppu finishes putting Sayaka's panties back in place, the girl   
quickly straightens up before turning around and kneeling to lick   
Poppu's futahood clean before raising the futanari's panties and Buruma.

With both girls fully clothed, they share one more passionate kiss, both   
being sure to lick away any traces of each other's love juices that   
remain on their lips.

As they break the kiss, they speak in unison, "I love you,   
Sayaka/Poppu-chan!"

Walking out of the stall, both girls wash their hands and faces, and   
once done, they head back to class, walking hand-in-hand.


	5. Little Sister's Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppu's girlcock is keeping her awake, so she decides to pay Doremi back for the other night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Incest(between sisters), cum inflation, futaLoli on FutaLoli, knotting, cervical penetration.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was the first chapter actually written, though chronologically earlier chapters were already planned. Other than that, not much to say.

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 5: Little Sister's Payback.

It is the middle of the night when Poppu wakes to a tight, uncomfortable   
feeling in her underwear. Throwing off her covers and setting up, she   
lifts her yellow, eighth note-patterned night gown to discover that the   
penis she had just grown earlier that day was threatening to tear its   
cotton confines asunder.

Thinking to herself, she curses her predicament 'Dammit, I swore I   
milked a full liter of that white stuff from it before going to bed, and   
it still wasn't enough to sate the urge for the night.' Exasperated, she   
removes her panties, being careful not to let them rip from being   
stretched by the unnaturally large member that was sticking out between   
her legs where her clitoris was supposed to be.

Wrapping both of her tiny hands around the thick male organ, she starts   
to stroke in the hopes of being able to get back to sleep in time to be   
rested come morning. 'I hope Sayaka-chan is feeling up to another ride   
on my cock tomorrow. Her tight little cunny feels so much better than   
using my hands, not to mention all the cute sounds she makes when my   
cock goes deep inside her.'

Thinking of her childhood friend recently turned lover, Poppu can feel   
herself on the verge of cumming. Not wanting to make a mess of her   
bedding, she quickly gets up off the bed and points her penis at the   
small wastebasket by her desk just as thick strands of milky white semen   
start shooting out of it. After about thirty seconds, the stream slows   
to a dribble, and Poppu uses some tissues from her desk to wipe away the   
excess cum clinging to her tip.

Panting from the exertion, Poppu thinks to herself, 'man, it feels   
incredible everytime I have an eruption like that, but it doesn't feel   
like I am any closer to this thing going limp and letting me go back to   
sleep.' She then gets a devilish smile as she continues, 'Maybe I should   
take this as an opportunity to get Doremi back for the other night.'

Pulling down her night gown to cover her penis and not bothering to put   
on new underwear, Poppu walks out of her bedroom and tip-toes down the   
hall to the room belonging to her older sister. Entering the older   
girl's room, Poppu finds Doremi sound asleep, sprawled out on her bed,   
covers kicked aside, her body turned sideways, and her legs dangling off   
the side of the bed.

'Well, that makes things a bit easier, she is already practically in the   
position i want her.' Poppu thinks, a pleased smile on her face. She   
gently removes the older girl's pajama bottoms and panties, being   
careful not to wake her. With the same care, she places Doremi's rear   
end right on the edge of the mattress, spreading her legs to the sides.   
Poppu then pulls her own nightgown over her head before dropping it in a   
pile with her sister's clothing.

Looking down, she notices that her penis seems to have grown some since   
she left her own room and seems to be even harder. 'Did you grow in   
anticipation of fucking my sister?' She thinks as if talking to the   
thick member between her legs.

She walks over to where her sister still sleeps and places the tip of   
her engorged cock at the older girl's opening. 'Just as I thought,   
placing her ass on the edge of her mattress puts her cunny at the   
perfect height for me to fuck her from a standing position.' Poppu   
thinks to herself, a wide grin plastered on her face. It is at this time   
that she notices Doremi's flaccid penis just above where her own is   
poised for penetration. 'Its a lot smaller than when she used it to   
steal my virginity the other night. I guess it shrinks by quite a bit   
when it goes limp. I hope what I am about to do to her cunny leaves her   
with an insatiable erection for the rest of the night.' With that   
thought, Poppu loops her arms under the older girl's legs, knees coming   
to rest upon elbows, and holding them apart, rams her thick member into   
Doremi's vagina all the way to the hilt in one thrust, not caring if the   
sudden, unprepared intrusion hurts the older girl.

'Oh my god! She's so much tighter than Sayaka-chan. I nearly lost it just   
from sinking myself to her cervix.' Noticing that Doremi is still   
asleep, she continues her thoughts, 'I knew she was a heavy sleeper, but   
this is rediculous... Well, lets see how much I can abuse this hole of   
hers before she wakes up.' With that, Poppu slowly retracts her penis   
from her sister until just the head remains within the older of the two   
before thrusting back in with tremendous force. Repeating the motion,   
the younger girl sets a pace that would leave any normal girl screaming   
in pain even from a normal-sized cock whereas Poppu's already   
unnaturally thick member continues to gain girth, stretching Doremi's   
internal walls to an extent normally only seen during childbirth.

Groans expressing a mixture of pleasure and discomfort can be heard from   
the older girl, and half opening her eyes, Doremi says in a drowsy tone,   
"Akatsuki-kuuun, why are you being so rough?" Looking down between her   
legs, she realizes that its not her wizard Prince making love to her,   
but rather her younger sister who is sporting a massive cock she did not   
have the last time Doremi saw the younger girl naked.

Snapping to full wakefulness at this realization, Doremi raises to a   
semi upright position, propping herself up on her elbows, the firm grip   
on her legs and the male organ invading her birth canal preventing her   
from assuming a proper sitting position. Outrage apparent in her tone,   
but keeping quiet as to avoid waking their parents, Doremi questions her   
younger sister, "What the hell are you doing Poppu?"

Not slowing down, Poppu replies in a callous tone, "I see you're finally   
awake, Onee-chan, and if you must know, I was woken up by some nocturnal   
wood and decided some payback was in order for you stealing my virginity   
the other night."

Taking a good look at what is going on, an expression of shock and fear   
grows on Doremi's face as she takes in every detail. She can clearly see   
a prominant bulge that starts right above her flaccid penis and expands   
up her lower abdomen with every inward thrust of Poppu's hips followed   
by the skin sinking down when the younger girl pulls back, and it is on   
these outward strokes that Doremi gets a good look at the monster her   
sister is fucking her with. By Doremi's best estimate, it has to be at   
least 15 cm accross at its widest and the shaft alone is easily 30 cm in   
length. The head always remains completely within her, but Doremi knows   
it must be larger than any newborn's, yet instead of pain that would   
make childbirth seem pleasant that she would expect from being stretched   
to such an extent, all she feels is an extreme fullness followed by   
abject emptiness.

Fear evident in her voice, Doremi asks, "When did you get a cock and how   
did it get so huge?"

Poppu replies, her tone even despite her being covered in sweat from the   
exertion of violating her sister's hole, "It sprouted during gym class   
today, and at first, it was no bigger than yours had been when you first   
penetrated me. When Sayaka-chan help me relieve that first erection in   
the girl's restrooms, it grew inside her, but no more than yours had   
when you fucked me the other night. It only started growing to such a   
ridiculous size after I started fucking you."

Still frightened, Doremi states, "Is is it still growing? I don't want   
it to tear me apart."

Poppu responds, "I don't think its grown any since you woke up, and it   
feels like its gotten about as thick as it can and still fit between the   
bones of your pelvis. Besides, since there is no blood on my cock and I   
haven't reduced you to crying in agony, I am going to assume I am not   
hurting you."

Her worries somewhat alleviated, the fear of pain and injury gives way   
to embarrassment at being fucked by her younger sister, a blush replaces   
her shocked expression as Doremi speaks in a hushed tone, "Well, I know   
something that large should be shredding my insides, but I have to admit   
that it actually feels kind of good."

A cheeky grin on her face, Poppu replies, "So onee-chan likes getting   
fucked by her little sister? Are you an imoutocon or something?"

With indignation in her voice, Doremi exclaims, "Its not like that!",   
but in spite of her protests, her internal walls tighten around Poppu's   
penis as her own member comes to attention.

"Your mouth says no, but it feels like your cunny really wants my cum,   
and I bet your own penis awoke at the prospect of switching places when   
I finish filling you up." the younger girl retorts as she reaches out to   
grab the older girl's penis, giving it a few gentle strokes

As the nerve impulses from Poppu's touch reach her brain, Doremi finally   
gives into the pleasure and lets out a lustful moan before saying,   
"Poppu-chan, please keep stroking and fucking me. Please make me   
come."  
Letting out another moan, she lets herself fall back on to the bed as   
her eyes glaze over in bliss. As she does so, the walls of her vagina   
start rhythmic contractions as if to massage the penis they are wrapped   
around.

Letting out her own moan, Poppu replies, a devilish tone in her voice,   
"I will gladly fuck this hole of yours until my cock erupts with thick   
streams of hot, gooey cum, which shouldn't take much longer with how   
your cunny is trying to milk my cock, but I have no interest in ensuring   
your enjoyment and actually hope your erect cock keeps you up the rest   
of the night." With that, Poppu removes her hand from the older girl's   
member,and shifts the older girls legs to rest on her shoulders.   
Grabbing Doremi's hips and leaning forward to put more weight behind her   
cock, Poppu thrusts in again, but instead of pulling back, she keeps up   
the pressure as the head of her cock presses against Doremi's cervix.

Somewhat panicked, Doremi asks, "Wh-what are you trying to do?"

Poppu respondes, "I'm going to fuck your womb." At that moment, Doremi's   
cervix gives way, allowing the head of Poppu's monstrous cock to pop   
into the older girl's uterus, the ring of muscles that had served as the   
final barrier against such deep intrusion forming a tight seal around   
Poppu's member where head meets shaft.

Letting out a shriek at having her body's inner most sanctum invaded,   
Doremi shouts, "Get out of my womb!"

Poppu tries to pull out, but Doremi's cervix is squeezing her cock so   
tightly that, instead of the head popping back out of Doremi's womb, It   
drags Doremi's womb with it, the older girl's vaginal walls scrunching up   
as Poppu retracts her penis.

"Looks like my cock head is stuck in there. Oh well, I am going to enjoy   
cumming directly in your womb." Poppu replies, not the least bit   
bothered by being stuck.

As Poppu resumes her thrusting, setting a faster pace than before,   
Doremi is overwhelmed by the sensations caused by her womb being forced   
to move with the head of the cock that is inside her. Meanwhile, the   
older girl's penis is throbbing painfully for some attention, but when   
Doremi reaches down to stroke her own hardness, Poppu grabs her wrists   
to prevent the older girl from masturbating.

"Please let me jack-off if your not going to give me a hand job while   
fucking me." Doremi whines, trying to free her hands from Poppu's grasp.

"Sorry, onee-chan, but only my cock gets to enjoy this encounter, and   
speaking of enjoyment, I think I am on the verge of unloading a huge   
load of semen." Poppu manages to get out while panting for air.

A few strokes later, Poppu makes one final thrust, burying her cock   
entirely within her older sister. Doremi feels the base of her younger   
sister's cock swell within her and realizes that not only is the head   
stuck within her womb, but now the shaft is stuck within her passage.   
Before Doremi can dwell on this, however, she feels a powerful,   
continuous stream of semen erupt from the cock head that is buried deep   
within her. Overwhelmed by the initial euphoria from her orgasm, Poppu's   
entire body goes limp and she slumps forward, the position of Doremi's   
legs being the only thing preventing her from collapsing on top of the   
older girl. Her hands freed in the process, Doremi moves to rub her   
belly where she can feel her womb being filled by her younger sister's   
semen.

Feeling a fullness in her womb, Doremi can no longer feel the jet   
originating from Poppu's urethra, it having been lost in the pool of cum   
inside Doremi's womb, but the older girl can still feel the pool   
expanding. With her cervix forming a seal that prevents any of the cum   
from gushing into her vagina, Doremi's womb stretches to accomodate the load.

Doremi can feel and see as her belly starts bulging to accomodate her   
cum inflated womb. Shock on her face and panic in her voice Doremi   
pleads, "Poppu, you need to stop coming in me!"

Brought back to her senses, Poppu tries to halt the flow like she would   
when peeing while trying to remove herself from her sister, but to no   
avail. "I can't stop cumming, and I am completely stuck." the younger   
girl says, the slightest bit of worry in her voice.

Rubbing her belly, which has bloated to the size of a basketball, the   
older girl retorts, "I already look pregnant from all the cum you've put   
in me, and you're telling me that I am going to have to endure being   
pumped full of even more until that cock of yours decides to stop?"

Poppu responds, "Looks that way, though I have to admit, onee-chan looks   
quite sexy with such a big belly, especially since I am the one that   
caused it. Makes me wonder if my cum can get onee-chan pregnant."

Anger in her voice, Doremi retorts, "Don't even talk like that, incest   
is bad enough without producing children, besides, your no where near   
puberty." Rubbing her now beachball-sized belly and speaking in a softer   
tone she continues, "I do have to admit that being so full of cum is   
surprisingly comfortable. I would have thought having my womb stretch so   
much so quickly would have been excruciatingly painful.

"Well, if you do get pregnant from this, I call dibs on your milk when   
you start lactating." Poppu responds in a teasing tone. "and by the way,   
I think I stopped cumming, though I think we are going to have to wait   
for my cock to shrink some before I can pull it out.

"Yeah, it does feel like the pool has stopped growing." Doremi says   
rubbing her belly that looks like she is ready to give birth to   
triplets. "If all this cum does end up fertilizing some of my eggs, I   
hope you return the favor one day." she adds teasingly.

"Well, I hope you don't get to attached to having sex with me,   
onee-chan." Poppu states. "I do have a girlfriend now, and I plan to   
give most of my cum to her. This was just payback for you stealing my   
virginity."

With that, both girls notice that Poppu's knot has gone down and her   
cock has lost some girth, being only about 10 cm accross at its widest,   
yet Doremi's pussy feels as tight as ever around it. Poppu starts to   
pull out, and this time, Doremi's cervix allows the head to slip out of   
Doremi's womb. No longer held open by Poppu's cock, Doremi's cervix   
quickly shrinks and forms a new seal before any cum can leak into her   
vagina. When she pulls her cock completely from Doremi's pussy, Poppu is   
surprised that a deluge of semen did not follow.

"Looks like my cock wasn't the only thing plugging you up. At least this   
avoids the mess." Poppu says, ending with a little giggle. 

Looking down at her cock, Poppu notices that it is back to the size it   
was when she woke-up, long and thick, but still within normal for a   
human cock. It glistens with Doremi's juices with only a few drops of   
semen around the tip. 'Dammit, I'm still hard, even after filling   
Doremi's womb with an amount of cum that screams magic.' climbing onto   
the bed, Poppu kneels above Doremi's face before speaking. "I need you to   
lick me clean."

Doremi responds, "but what if you release another deluge, I could drown   
getting that much to the face."

"I doubt I could release another load like that so soon. Besides, you   
can either suck me off or we can see if your rectum is as elastic as   
your vagina and womb." Poppu responds. 

Having no further protests, Doremi opens her mouth wide for the younger   
girl's cock. Burying her small hands in the older girl's oversized   
odango, Poppu starts thrusting into the older girl's mouth, desperate to   
finish this quickly so she can go back to bed. It only takes a minute or   
two before Poppu releases a normal sized load in her Sisters mouth, and   
after giving Doremi time to suck out all of it, Poppu pulls her finally   
flaccid cock from Doremi's mouth.

"I think I am finally satisfied." Poppu states and she gets off the bed   
and starts pulling her nightgown back on. "Good night onee-chan."

Before Poppu can leave, Doremi asks, "What about my cum inflated belly   
and my own untouched erection?"

Poppu replies nonchalantly, "I'll leave those to you to figure out. I   
will tell you one thing, you aren't getting any pussy from me tonight,   
or any night for the foreseeable future."

"How can you be so cruel?" Doremi whines, fake tears welling up in her   
eyes.

"If your that desperate, you could always try seeing if Dodo would be   
willing to help you out."  
and with that, Poppu leaves the room, leaving Doremi in nothing but her   
pajama shirt with a cum-inflated belly and a throbbing erection.


	6. A Girl and Her Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left with a cum inflated belly and a throbbing erection, Doremi asks Dodo for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Cum Inflation, Shower sex, some light watersports, futaLoli on loli, futaLoli on futaLoli, a variation of selfcest, knotting.
> 
> Author's notes: The second chapter written for this story, and the first of what I hope to be a series of the Ojamajo getting intimate with their fairies. I don't bother writing out the exact "wording" of Fairy speak or providing a translation of what the fairy is saying. Also worth noting is that the last scene of this chapter is something I had originally planned, decided not to write because I felt the chapter was getting too long, and went back and added after "Hazuki's Bathtime" from Cathouse MAHO-Dou convinced me to not put an upper limit on chapter length.

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 6: A Girl and her Fairy

Doremi lays on her bed, her stomach still swollen to tremendous   
proportions by the collossal load of semen Poppu had deposited in her   
womb. The prone girl tries to grab at the erection her younger sister   
left her with, only to discover that her arms are too short to reach her   
crotch given her cum inflated condition.

Weighted down with at least a dozen liters of semen, it takes a   
significant effort for Doremi to stand, only for her to nearly fall flat   
on her face due to now being so front heavy. Hugging her massive belly   
as best she can, she waddles over to her desk where Dodo is sleeping in   
the crystal sphere that renders her invisible to those without magic.   
Using the desk to support the extra weight, Doremi brings the   
translucent sphere to her face and calls to her sleeping fairy.

"Dodo, wake up." The tiny creature half-opens its eyes and stretches,   
its noodle like arms before speaking in a sleepy tone. While the fairy's   
speech sounds like its own name said repeatedly, her human partner seems   
to understand her intuitively. "Sorry for waking you, but Poppu just   
left after using her new cock to inflate my womb with cum and left me   
with a raging hard-on I cannot take care of, would you mind helping me   
out?"

At this Dodo springs to life and lets out an excited response before   
flying to the middle of the room and glowing a bright pink as she starts   
growing. When the pink light subsides, a second Doremi is standing in   
the middle of the room, though this one is completely naked and lacks   
both the bloated belly and penis. Now a doppelganger of her partner,   
Dodo helps the real Doremi back to the bed, and after removing the   
human's pajama top, lays her on her back before lying down herself and   
cuddling up close to her partner, the fairy's front pressed against the   
human's side.

Looping the arm beneath her around Doremi's neck, Dodo captures the   
human girl's lips in a passionate kiss as her other hand begins   
exploring Doremi's body. The fairy starts by caressing the human's flat   
chest, pausing to draw circles with her fingertips around Doremi's erect   
nipples. Continueing lower, she rubs Doremi's inflated belly in a   
soothing circular pattern, practically massaging the tightly stretched   
skin and abdomenal muscles. Dodo then reaches below Doremi's Tremendous   
Tummy and grabs the human's erect penis. At the first stroke from her   
fairy's hand, Doremi lets out a moan, and Dodo takes this opportunity to   
have her tongue invade the human's mouth.

After a minute or two of tongue wrestling as she gives her human partner   
a handjob, Dodo breaks off the kiss and makes a request in her manner of   
speech which is unintelligible to anyone other than doremi. Doremi   
replies, "Sure, I want you to enjoy yourself as well." Dodo lets out a   
joyful reply before leaving Doremi's side and moving to kneel with her   
knees either side of Doremi's head. She lowers her vulva towards   
Doremi's mouth, wet with anticipation of whats to come.

Doremi brings her hands up and massages Dodo's buttocks before using her   
thumbs to spread the fairy's labia exposing clitoris and vagina. Doremi   
takes a long, deep inhale of Dodo's natural scent before reaching out   
her tongue to give the fairy a slow, long lick from clitoris almost to   
buttcrack. This first lick sends a wave of pleasure through the fairy's   
body that causes her every muscle to go limp and she collapses forwards   
onto Doremi's inflated stomach. As the fairy recovers from this first   
wave and finding Doremi's belly quite comfortable as a make shift body   
pillow, she wraps her arms around the bulge in what she hopes her   
partner finds as a comforting hug. Doremi responds by placing her lips   
around Dodo's clitoris and sucking on the little nub like bundle of   
nerves. The fairy tightens her grip on Doremi's belly and has to bite   
down on her lower lip to avoid letting out a scream that would wake the   
entire household as tremors rock her body from Doremi's treatment.

After a minute or so, though it seems much longer to the fairy, Doremi   
shifts gears, removing her lips and gently sliding a finger into Dodo's   
vagina. While still pleasureable, Doremi's tender massaging of Dodo's   
insides is far less intense, allowing the fairy to regain some semblance   
of coherence. Her wits once again about her and wanting to please her   
human partner, Dodo wraps both of her hands around the shaft of Doremi's   
erection and begins pumping. She tries bringing the tip of Doremi's   
penis to her mouth, but the cum-filled balloon that is Doremi's womb and   
lower torso prevents her from reaching it given her current position. As   
if sensing the fairy's disappointment, Doremi's member starts to   
elongate, stopping at a length that allows Dodo to comfortably take the   
head into her mouth. Licking doremi's cockhead as if it was the sweetest   
of lollipops and stroking its shaft as quickly as her arms will allow,   
Dodo is rewarded for her efforts by Doremi slipping a second finger into   
her pusssy while the human uses her thumb to rub the fairy's clitoris.

Upon finding Dodo's g-spot and using both fingers to deeply massage that   
bundle of nerves, Doremi once again sends her fairy into convulsions   
from the pleasure to which Dodo redoubles her efforts, not wanting to   
come before her human partner. From this mutual increase in intensity,   
it does not take long for both to reach their orgasm. Dodo does not   
squirt much, but her virgin passage, already quite tight around Doremi's   
fingers constricts to the point that Doremi cannot remove her fingers.   
Meanwhile, copious amounts of semen begin filling Dodo's mouth, which   
the fairy does not hesitate to swallow while continueing to pump the   
shaft of Doremi's cock to prolong the flow of ejaculate. By the time cum   
stops erupting from Doremi's tip, the fairy has greedily guzzled down at   
least a full liter of her partner's essence, not allowing a single drop   
to spill from her lips.

After a few minutes rest, Doremi asks Dodo, "Are you ready to take my   
cock up your pussy?" to which Dodo replys with a happy squeal and   
quickly repositioning herself so she is straddling Doremi's waist.   
Spreading her labia with her left hand and using the other to line up   
Doremi's penis with her vaginal opening, Dodo impales herself on her   
partner's member, not even allowing it time to shrink to something more   
reasonable for the fairy's virgin passage. While she feels no pain, Dodo   
does let out a loud gasp from the sensation of being stretch so wide so   
quickly.

After giving herself a minute or so to adjust to Doremi's girth, Dodo   
starts moving her hips up and down at a leisurely pace. Leaning forward   
in an attempt to wrap her arms around Doremi's neck and capture the   
human's lips in another passionate kiss, Dodo finds her partner's cum   
inflated belly once again hindering her efforts.

Settling for embracing her partners tummy, Dodo adopts a rocking motion,   
moving backward and forward on a pillow of cum as Doremi's penis   
continues to slide in and out of the fairy's tight passage. Desperate   
for more stimulation, Doremi tries thrusting her hips up to meet Dodo's,   
but finds herself too weighted down to do so.

Noticing Doremi's struggles, Dodo speaks again in her monosyllabic   
language, a mixture of curiosity and mischieviousness in her tone, all   
the while maintaining the same relaxing, yet torturous pace. When her   
fairy finishes speaking, Doremi respondes, "It was scary having so much   
cum pumped into me as I thought my womb might rupture, but it felt   
really good, and even now, it feels really comfortable having a cum   
inflated bellly, though it does kind of get in the way. Honestly, given   
how monsterous Poppu's cock was, I was expecting my pussy to be gaping   
and to have a flood of cum soaking into my carpet, yet my cervix seems   
to have tightened enough to hold back the flood. Dodo speaks again, with   
Doremi replying, "That might work for draining my womb, but I think we   
should move to the bathroom in order to minimize the mess, but first,   
could you please stop torturing my poor dick and let me release inside   
you?" agitation apparent in her voice as she finishes.

Smiling widely, Dodo finally increases her speed sending her partner   
into a flurry of moaning with the occasional "so good", "more", and "oh   
god" thrown in as Doremi's senses are overwhelmed. A minute or two   
later, Doremi exclaims, "I am about to cum!", to which Dodo, wanting   
another taste of Doremi's semen, quickly removes her vagina from   
Doremi's penis only to replace it with her mouth, taking Doremi's entire   
length into her oral cavity and down her throat. With Doremi too lost in   
pleasure to notice what she did, Dodo begins bobbing her head up and   
down at a rate faster than she was moving her hips previously, with a   
hand gripped firmly around the base to prevent Doremi from shooting the   
impending load down Dodo's throat before the fairy can taste it. It is   
not long before Doremi announces "I'm cumming!" prompting Dodo to pull   
back until just the tip is left in her mouth and shifting her hands from   
constricting to stroking just in time for another fountain of semen to   
pour into Dodo's mouth. By the time the fountain runs dry, Dodo has   
drank another 2 liters of cum, her stomach feeling quite full from   
drinking so much. She goes back to deep throating Doremi, wanting to   
suck out every last drop, just as the human is coming to her senses   
after that earth shattering orgasm.

Noticing what Dodo is doing, Doremi realizes what happened and states   
angrily, "HEY, I wanted to cum in your pussy!" Removing her mouth from   
Doremi's member, Dodo says something that seem to placate Doremi for the   
time being. The fairy stands and then helps her human partner do so as   
well, wrapping both of them in Doremi's bedsheet.  
Leaving Doremi's bedroom, they head down the hall to the bathroom, Dodo   
ensuring that Doremi does not fall from being unbalanced by the huge   
load of Poppu's semen that is still inflating the human's womb.

Entering the bathroom, they let the sheet fall to the floor before   
moving towards the shower. Dodo helps Doremi step accross the sidewall   
of the tub without falling. Placing her hands against the wall for   
balance, Doremi stands with her back to Dodo, her feet roughly shoulder   
width apart. Stepping into the shower as well, Dodo pulls the curtain   
close before sitting on the floor of the tub between Doremi's legs.

Looking up, Dodo has a good view of Doremi's buttocks, vulva, and the   
underside of her penis. Extending the fingers of her right hand and   
placing them together, Dodo reaches towards Doremi's crotch, slipping   
her entire hand into the human's vagina. Doremi lets out a pleasured   
moan at the intrusion. Although Doremi's walls stretch without effort to   
accomodate Dodo's hand and forearm, they still hug the appendage   
tightly. Reaching deeper into Doremi's most precious hole, Dodo soon   
finds her fingers brushing against Doremi's cervix. Moving slowly as to   
not cause Doremi any pain, Dodo curls all but her index finger before   
pushing said index finger into the opening of Doremi's cervix. Feeling   
no resistance, Dodo's finger enters Doremi's womb, making contact with   
the semen sealed within.

In a similar manner, Dodo inserts her remaining fingers into Doremi's   
womb, each added finger pulling another moan from the human's throat.   
Once she has all her fingers within her partner's womb, instead of   
pushing the rest of her hand in, Dodo spreads her fingers apart,   
stretching Doremi's cervix wide open. This causes Doremi to let out a   
loud gasp and for Poppu's semen to spill out onto Dodo's hand. However,   
Doremi's passage is still too tightly wrapped around Dodo's arm for the   
semen to fully escape. Noticing this, Dodo slides her left hand up the   
exposed portion of her right arm before slipping it into Doremi's vagina   
as well pulling another gasp from the human.

As she slides her left arm up Doremi's passage, Dodo closes her eyes and   
opens her mouth wide in anticipation. Once her left hand reaches where   
her right is holding Doremi's cervix open, the fairy pulls her arms   
apart to give the cum a way to exit doremi's body. A torrent of   
ejaculate erupts from Doremi's vaginal opening, propelled not only by   
gravity, but by the girl's womb actively trying to return to its   
original size like it was an actual balloon. The cascading semen hits   
Dodo square in the face, and despite the fairy's best efforts to catch   
as much in her mouth and swallow it, she ends up completely drenched in   
Poppu's essence.

As she feels the flow slow to a dribble, Doremi reaches her right hand   
to feel her tummy and discovers to her surprise, that instead of the   
stretched skin hanging loose and baggy that it has returned to its   
original size. Meanwhile, Dodo removes her left arm from Doremi's   
passage and begins licking cum from it, but instead of doing the same   
with her right, the fairy decides to have a little more fun with   
Doremi's girl parts. Slipping her right hand into Doremi's now empty   
womb, Dodo makes a fist before pulling her arm out. As she expected,   
Doremi's cervix makes a tight seal around Dodo's wrist, resulting in the   
human's womb being pulled along with the Fairy's fist.

Doremi shouts, "What are you doing, Dodo?" to which Dodo's only response   
is thrusting her arm elbow deep into Doremi. As Dodo continues to   
repeatedly punch Doremi's womb, the human can't help but think, 'her arm   
and fist is much smaller, but this feels a lot like when Poppu's   
cockhead got stuck in my womb.' After a few minutes of fisting, Dodo   
decides that Doremi has had enough, and with one strong pull, manages to   
remove her fist from Doremi's womb and vagina with a single motion and   
an audible pop.

After recovering from the rather rough fist fucking Dodo gave her,   
Doremi turns around to see how messy her fairy has become from draining   
the human's womb. "Looks like someone desperately needs a shower."   
Doremi comments upon seeing Dodo's cum-drenched form. "Good thing we are   
already standing in the shower." With that, Doremi turns on the hot   
water, Water erupting from the shower head in a pattern wide enough to   
cover both girls.

Doremi helps Dodo to her feet and removes the elastic bands holding the   
fairy's cum soaked hair in the pair's signature odango, letting the long   
red hair fall down to Dodo's butt. As the water starts to rinse the cum   
from Dodo's form, Doremi feels a twitch in her penis and thinks 'washing   
can wait for a little while.'

Catching Dodo off guard, Doremi pins the fairy between her own body and   
the wall before catching the fairy's lips in a passionate kiss. Dodo   
respondes by wrapping her arms around Doremi's neck. When the two part a   
minute or so later to catch their breath, Doremi says seductively, "You   
look damn sexy with your hair down and water running down your body"   
which causes a blush to appear on Dodo's cheeks. Smiling at how cute   
Dodo looks with the blush, Doremi lifts the fairy's right leg, bringing   
it to rest in the crook of Doremi's left arm. Brushing her tip teasingly   
against the fairy's lower lips, Doremi asks, "Does my cute little fairy   
want a pussyful of cock?" The blush on her face deeper and desire   
evident in her voice, Dodo only speaks her name once in response, but   
that is all Doremi needs as she buries her member to the hilt within   
Dodo, the fairy letting out a loud moan at once again being filled with   
her partner's penis.

After the first few thrusts, Doremi lifts Dodo's other leg, leaving the   
fairy's entire body weight supported by the human girl and the wall her   
back is pinned against. Tightening her arms around Doremi's neck, Dodo   
whispers something in Doremi's ear, to which the human replies, "You   
want to wrap your legs around my waist? I think we can manage that."   
Removing her left arm from under Dodo's right leg, Doremi moves her left   
hand to the fairy's right buttock before repeating the motion on the   
opposite side. At the same time, Dodo brings her legs into a tight   
embrace about Doremi's waist.

Realizing the greater control she has over Dodo with the change in grip,   
Doremi squeezes the fairy's butt as she begins thrusting with greater   
force and speed. As the waves of pleasure from the increased intensity   
crash into Dodo's senses, the fairy places her mouth to Doremi's neck to   
muffle the moans that have become too loud to be drowned out by the   
shower. This response only encourages Doremi to redouble her efforts as   
she pulls Dodo away from the wall.

A few minutes later, without giving the fairy any warning, Doremi slams   
Dodo down on her throbbing erection one last time as a powerful jet of   
semen erupts from the human's tip and begins filling the fairy's womb.   
Feeling a penis ejaculate within her for the first time is enough to   
send Dodo over the edge, releasing a pleasured screem into Doremi's neck   
as her vaginal walls clamp down on the member within her as if trying to   
milk every last drop of semen.

As both of their orgasms subside, Dodo shakily stands, holding on to   
Doremi's shoulders for balance. Doremi pulls her length from Dodo's   
depths, a river of cum following it, though no where near the deluge   
that had rained down on Dodo when she had drained Doremi's inflated   
womb. Their mutual lust saited for the time being, Doremi speaks, "I   
think its time we washed-up, and I think I will start with your hair."

As Dodo turns her back to Doremi, the human girl grabs a bottle of   
shampoo and a comb from an indentation in the wall. Starting at the   
scalp and moving down, Doremi works the shampoo into Dodo's long, red   
hair, using the comb to prevent tangling and making sure all the cum has   
been rinsed from the strands.

After reaching the bottom, Doremi swaps the shampoo and comb for a   
bottle of body wash, and foregoing a washcloth, squeezes a liberal   
amount into her palms, coating her hands completely in the slippery   
liquid. Parting Dodo's hair into two to expose the fairy's back, Doremi   
begins massaging the bodywash into Dodo's back, starting at the   
shoulders and working her way down. Upon reaching the fairy's butt,   
Doremi cannot help using washing as an excuse to fondle Dodo's buttocks   
a little, even playfully swirling a soapy finger around the fairy's   
anus.

Instead of continueing down Dodo's legs, Doremi stands back up, and   
after applying more body wash to her hands, tosses the fairy's long hair   
behind herself, pulling the fairy's soapy backside flush with her own   
front. As she does so, Doremi's cock slips between Dodo's thighs,   
grazing the fairy's vulva in the process. As Doremi begins massaging the   
body wash into Dodo's flat chest, gently pinching the fairy's nipples as   
she does so, Dodo begins grinding against the penis sandwiched between   
her thighs, even bringing her thighs together as she does so

As Doremi moves down to wash Dodo's tummy, she begins thrusting her own   
hips in time with Dodo's grinding. Moving even further down, Doremi   
resists the urge to stimulate their genitals with her soapy hands,   
instead opting for massaging the body wash into Dodo's thighs.

After reaching as far down as possible given how the two are positioned,   
Doremi moves back up to tease Dodo's slit with her soapy fingers, gently   
working the body wash into the exposed portion of her erection with the   
other hand.

"I think its time I washed your pussy" Doremi says as she pulls her hips   
back before adjusting the angle of her erection and thrusting forward,   
burying her penis within Dodo's depths once again, this time with a film   
of body wash to act as lubricant. Moving her hands to the back of Dodo's   
thighs just above the knee, Doremi lifts Dodo's legs, bringing the   
fairy's knees to chest height. As Doremi begins thrusting, Dodo is hit   
with the sudden need to urinate, which is only made worse by Doremi   
thrusting at and angle that has the human's erection poking at the   
fairy's bladder, and starts squirming in Doremi's grasp.

"Something wrong, Dodo?" Doremi asks at the fairy's squirms, and upon   
hearing the fairy's response, replies, "Sounds like all that semen you   
drank is catching up with you." shifting to a more devilish tone, Doremi   
continues "but I have no intention of letting you go until I finish, so   
you will either need to hold it, or pee as I fuck you."

Letting out a whine, Dodo does her best to relieve pressure on her   
bladder, but the way Doremi is holding her prevents her from crossing   
her legs, grabbing at her crotch, or even shifting so that each of   
Doremi's thrusts doesn't feel like a punch to the bladder. With no other   
alternatives and being unwilling to let it go in the middle of   
intercourse, Dodo focuses all of her energy on contracting the muscles   
of her pelvic floor and keeping them tight.

Feeling Dodo's passage tighten around her due to the fairy's attempts at   
holding, Doremi increases her pace, a part of her wanting to see the   
fairy lose control of her bladder.

A few minutes later, another orgasm sends tremors through Dodo's body as   
another stream of Doremi's semen begins shooting into the fairy's womb.   
Her focus shattered by these sensations, Dodo loses the last of her   
bladder control as a powerful stream of Urine erupts from the fairy's   
urethra. Seeing her fairy lose it, Doremi cannot resist the temptation   
to forceably empty her own bladder into Dodo's womb.

As the streams of pee and cum come to a halt, Doremi slumps against the   
shower wall, letting Dodo's legs fall. As she regains her footing, Dodo   
pulls herself off of Doremi's deflating erection and begins rinsing off.

###

When the pair return to Doremi's room, Dodo's hair is back in their   
signature hair style and both are wrapped in towels that cover from the   
armpits to the knees. Letting her towel drop to the floor and deciding   
to forego pajamas, Doremi lies naked on her bed before offering to Dodo,   
"Want to sleep with me tonight?" Dodo respondes by letting her own towel   
fall, running over to the bed. Straddling Doremi's waist, she strokes   
Doremi's flaccid member to another erection before impaling herself on   
it. Shocked, Doremi says "I meant actual sleeping, not another round of   
sex!" Dodo's only response to Doremi's outburst is to lay down on top of   
the human girl and whisper something in the human's ear before nuzzling   
into Doremi's neck and drifting off to sleep. "I guess she just wanted   
to sleep with me inside her." Doremi says with a yawn before pulling the   
blanket over both of them and drifting off to sleep herself, smiles   
plastered on both their faces.

###

The next morning, Doremi wakes to the sensation of her penis sliding in   
and out of a vagina. Opening her eyes, she sees Dodo, still in the form   
of Doremi's doppelganger riding her cock like a wild animal, not that   
Doremi is surprised considering the position they fell asleep in and   
knowing she would probably had woken the fairy in a similar manner if   
she had woken before Dodo. What Doremi does find surprising is that Dodo   
now sports a penis of her own, which while much smaller than Doremi's at   
the moment, appears to be rock hard and in need of stimulation.

While Dodo is still lost in the bliss of riding her witch's penis,   
unaware that the owner of said penis is now awake, Doremi quietly   
reaches her hands down to grab Dodo's cock and start stroking it. The   
fairy's eyes shoot wide open, an expression of shock on her face. As the   
fairy locks eyes with Doremi's, a more lustful expression on the   
latter's face, Doremi says, "Good Morning Dodo. Since you decided to   
help relieve my morning wood even before I woke up, I thought I would   
return the favor."

Not wanting to cum before Doremi or in this position at all and being   
too inexperienced to have any chance of holding back a male orgasm, Dodo   
pulls Doremi's hands away from the fairy's penis and lays them instead   
on the fairy's rump.

Laying down on top of Doremi, sandwiching her penis between their   
bellies, Dodo says in a perfect imitation of Doremi's voice, "A fairy is   
supposed to put her Witch's pleasure before her own. It would be   
inappropriate for me to jack myself off, much less recieve a hand job   
before milking Doremi-chan's cock dry."

Doremi replies, "But I want Dodo to enjoy herself too... wait, since   
when can you speak Japanese while taking my form?"

Dodo replies, "If I had to guess, my speech has something to do with us   
becoming lovers last night. As for my pleasure, you could stop stalling   
and give my pussy the fucking it deserves from a witch's cock." With   
that, Dodo capture's Doremi's mouth in a passionate kiss and resumes   
bucking her hips against Doremi's massive erection.

Taking the hint, Doremi grips Dodo's buttocks tightly and begins   
thrusting her own hips upward to meet Dodo's. Maintaining lip contact   
for fear of attracting Poppu or Doremi's parents, the two swallow each   
other's pleasured moans as the two rut like wild animals. Doremi can   
tell that her penis has swollen to greater size than ever before and   
possibly even larger than when Poppu knotted within her older sister the   
night before. Thinking to herself, Doremi muses, 'I guess this is what   
happens when a ever growing penis has half the night to gradually   
stretch a pussy.' While Doremi's entire shaft is being tightly clenched   
and massaged by Dodo's internal muscles, Doremi can feel a particularly   
tight ring of muscle around the collar of her penis and deduces that her   
cock head is within Dodo's womb.

After a minute or two, Doremi breaks the kiss to exclaim, "Dodo, I'm   
gonna cum!"

The fairy replies excited, panting from exertion, "Yes, Doremi-chan.   
Flood my womb! Blow me up like a water balloon with your semen." Needing   
no further encouragement, Doremi slams Dodo's hips down on her penis,   
the base swelling within the fairy's stretched girlhood as a torrent of   
semen erupts from Doremi's tip. Being knotted and inseminated sends Dodo   
over the edge, her internal muscles contracting strongly around Doremi's   
penis. As the fairy convulses in pleasure, her womb expands to great   
volume with Doremi's seemingly endless load of cum.

When their orgasms finally subside, Dodo's abdomen appears even more   
bloated with cum than Doremi's had the night before. The fairy tries to   
remove herself from Doremi's member, but the cantalope-sized knot   
prevents her from doing so. Glowing a bright pink, Dodo begins shrinking   
to her original form, but instead of her body returning to being little   
more than a tube of dark pink fabric, the young fairy more closely   
resembles a small beach ball with a head and little noodlely arms on   
top. Unable to float in her cum-inflated state, the proned fairy lands   
on the matress between Doremi's legs.

Glowing once again, Dodo assume's Doremi's form again, her tummy still   
swollen to enormous proportions. Getting a good look at Doremi's Penis,   
which is easily longer than her arm and thicker than her thigh not   
counting the massive knot, Dodo comments, "I can't believe I had such a   
thing inside me."

Looking down at her fairy and her erect, knot-swollen penis, Doremi   
replies, "I can't believe I could fit something like that in you   
either."

Remembering her own, unattended erection, Dodo surprises Doremi by   
lifting the witch apprentices legs and ramming her own cock into the   
human's pussy. Though tiny compared to Poppu's or even Akatsuki's penis,   
Dodo finds Doremi's pussy no less willing to squeeze her length and   
before Doremi can voice a response to Dodo's sudden intrusion, the fairy   
is squirting a relatively modest load of semen into Doremi's pussy.

Speaking embarrassedly, Dodo says, "Sorry about that, I know I came much   
too quickly for Doremi-chan to have gotten any pleasure from my cock. I   
promise I'll do better in the future."

Doremi replies, "Its okay, after milking so much semen from my penis, I   
don't need a vaginal orgasm to be satisfied. Though, if this penis of   
mine continues to get aroused so easily, I have a feeling this is going   
to become a regular occurrence."

Smiling ear-to-ear, Dodo replies, "I would like that Doremi-chan. Though   
you might want to transform and use magic to clean us up before your mom   
comes trying to get you out of bed."


	7. A First Grader and Her Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Poppu tries to relieve her morning wood, her moans wake Fafa, who decides to help out her human partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: futaloli on loli, a variant of selfcest, anal fingering.
> 
> Author's Notes: Hadn't originally planned for the second ojamajo/fairy chapter to be this early in the story, but thinking about how high I've made the libido's of my futanari in this story, I decided it made little sense to put it off.

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 7: A First Grader and her Fairy

Poppu wakes to the sound of moaning drifting through the wall her   
bedroom shares with Doremi's and a tent in her nightgown. The half-awake   
girl's first thought is 'I'm glad I decided to sleep without panties.'   
as she feels her girlcock throbbing and standing at attention. Her   
second thought is "I guess nee-chan took my suggestion to ask Dodo   
seriously' as she realizes that not one, but two voices make up the   
quiet moaning penetrating the walls.

Kicking off her covers and pulling up her nightgown to expose her   
smaller than the previous night but no less hard erection, Poppu thinks   
to herself, "I guess this is what they mean by morning wood.' Wrapping   
her hands around her shaft and tuning out the sounds coming from her   
Sister's bedroom, the pinkette lays back and closes her eyes as she   
begins to stroke her throbbing member.

As she becomes oblivious to anything except the sensations in her   
crotch, Poppu begins to moan just loud enough to wake Fafa from where   
the fairy is curled up on Poppu's desk. Stretching, Fafa looks towards   
the source of the sound that woke her and sees her partner lost in   
self-indulgence. Doing her best to not alert Poppu, the fairy transforms   
into a perfect likeness of the human girl, minus the bit of male   
anatomy.

The naked fairy turned human approaches the bed and crawls onto the   
mattress between Poppu's legs, making sure not to joustle the bed and   
alert Poppu. Stareing at Poppu's girlcock as the young apprentice   
continues to masturbate, oblivious that she now has an audience, Fafa   
reaches one hand between her legs to finger her quickly moistening   
cunny.

The fairy is mesmerized by the sight in front of her, and it is not long   
before a craving to wrap her lips around Poppu's tool begins to dominate   
Fafa's mind. Licking her dry lips to moisten them, Fafa lowers her head   
to Poppu's tip and opening wide, takes the cock head into her mouth.

Feeling Fafa's tongue swirl around her tip breaks Poppu out of her   
trance. Halting her strokes, Poppu opens her eyes to see a familiar head   
of pink hair between her legs. Removing her hand from her cock so she   
can prop herself up on her elbows, Poppu opens her mouth to speak, but   
before she can form any words, Fafa takes advantage of Poppu's moved   
hand to take the rest of the apprentice's penis into her mouth and   
begins bobbing her head up and down vigorously. Poppu collapses on the   
bed, fists clenched in front of her chest and biting her lower lip to   
avoid screaming in pleasure as the fairy proves herself to be quite   
talented at fellatio.

Keeping one hand to her own crotch, Fafa brings the other one up to   
finger Poppu's Pussy. The combination of being sucked from the outside   
and stroked from the inside is more than Poppu can take and her girlcock   
erupts like a geyser, a thick stream of cum pouring down the fairy's   
throat. As Poppu's Orgasm subsides, Fafa removes her mouth from the   
still hard penis and lets Poppu lie panting for a minute or two.

When Poppu's breathing is once again under control, she hears Fafa call   
to her. Opening her eyes, Poppu can see her fairy doppelganger kneeling   
over her erect girlcock, a wide grin on the fairy's face, one hand   
spreading the fairy's dripping wet cunny, poised right over Poppu's   
erection, the fairy's other hand forming a peace sign.

Before Poppu can comment, Fafa drops her hips, burying her human   
partner's futahood to the hilt within the fairy's girlhood. Poppu nearly   
cums again as her erection is enveloped by Fafa's warm tightness,   
exclaiming "Fafa, you're so fucking hot and tight! It feels like my dick   
is going to melt right off!"

As the fairy begins moving up and down on Poppu's shaft, She pushes the   
young futa's night gown further up before grabbing the sleeves and   
helping her partner to disrobe. With both witch apprentice and fairy   
familiar now completely naked, Fafa lies down on top of her partner so   
that the hard, little nubs of their nipples rub against each other as   
Fafa continues to move back and forth with Poppu's penis within her.

Wrapping her arms around her partner's neck, Fafa captures Poppu's mouth   
in a passionate kiss and the two pinkettes procede to tongue wrestle and   
swallow each other's moans of pleasure. At the same time, Poppu grasps   
Fafa's buttocks and begins to thrust her own hips in time with her   
fairy's movements.

Feeling adventurous, Poppu spreads apart Fafa's butt cheeks and procedes   
to sink a finger all the way to the third knuckle within Fafa's rear   
passage. Fafa seems to enjoy this, bucking her hips against both Poppu's   
girlcock and poppu's finger, encouraging Poppu to insert a second and   
then a third finger into the fairy's ass.

After several minutes of frantic activity, Poppu breaks the kiss to   
exclaim, "Fafa, I'm gonna cum!" Poppu interprets Fafa's one word   
response as one of insistence and after a few more thrusts, hilts   
herself within the fairy's hot, tight passage as her girlcock erupts   
once again, quickly filling the fairy's womb. Feeling hot sperm blasting   
into her deepest places sends Fafa over the edge as orgasmic tremors   
rock the fairy's small body.

As their orgasms subside, Fafa sits up and begins to slowly lift off of   
Poppu's member, being careful to pinch both sides of her labia together   
to minimize spillage of Poppu's semen. The fairy repositions herself so   
that her cum-filled cunny is right over Poppu's mouth. Taking the hint,   
Poppu opens wide and begins lapping away at her fairy's cunny, enjoying   
the mixture of her own cum and Fafa's feminine love juices. Her hands   
now free, Fafa lifts Poppu's legs, allowing the apprentice to cross them   
on the fairy's upper back as Fafa lowers her mouth to once again swallow   
Poppu's girlcock.

As both girls procede to use their mouths to clean their mixed juices   
from each other, Poppu resumes fingerfucking Fafa's butt, prompting the   
fairy to not only return the favor, but to use her other hand to finger   
Poppu's largely ignored pussy.

Several minutes later, both witch and fairy undergo another, albeit less   
intense orgasm. Both of them satisfied, they untangle themselves from   
each other and lie next to one another on Poppu's bed.

Contentment evident in her voice, Poppu declares, "That was great, Fafa,   
but I really need to get cleaned-up and ready for school."


	8. The Littlest Futa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppu and Sayaka have cleaning duty. Upon finishing, Sayaka reveals that she's joined the futa club, and Poppu decides it's time to educate her girlfriend in sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: futaloli on futaloli, mild cum inflation, knotting, cervical penetration, attempts by one minor to give another a crash course in sex ed, and a few scenes that might put some into diabetic coma from sheer sweetness.

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 8: The Littlest Futa.

Today had been a hard day of school for Poppu; despite the thorough   
fucking she had given her fairy just this morning, the raging hormones   
that had accompanied her transformation into a futanari had made it hard   
to concentrate during classes. To make matters worse, she found herself   
alone in the classroom with her best friend turned girlfriend, Sayaka,   
as the two were stuck with cleaning duty and the smaller girl was being   
even more timid and on-edge than usual. Needless to say, it was taking   
all of Poppu's self-control to clean the classroom instead of bending   
Sayaka over one of the desks and fucking the little girl's brains out.

'I hope Sayaka-chan is up for some loving once we're done cleaning.' the   
pinkette thinks to herself as she sweeps the floor while trying to   
conceal the erection that is trying to rip through her panties. She's so   
distracted that she doesn't notice Sayaka walking up behind her and   
nearly jumps out of her skin when the smaller girl speaks.

"umm... Poppu-chan, I'm done with my part of the cleaning." Sayaka says   
in a quiet voice.

Taking a few deep breaths to lower her heartrate, Poppu responds,   
"That's good, Sayaka-chan. I just need to finish sweeping the floor."   
Noticing that Sayaka is unusually fidgety, she adds, "Is something   
bothering you?"

Being put on the spot, Sayaka stammers, "Well... i, umm..."

Concerned at Sayaka's behavior, Poppu says reassuringly, "Come on   
Sayaka-chan, your my girlfriend now, you can tell me anything."

Still hesitant, Sayaka replies, "Well... maybe it would be easier to   
show you instead of saying it." With that, the petite girl lifts her   
skirt to reveal a small, but very erect penis straining against her   
white cotton panties. Tears welling up in her eyes, Sayaka continues, "I   
woke with a boy's thingie this morning, and it's been uncomfortably hard   
all day."

No longer bothering to hide her own erection, Poppu pulls Sayaka into a   
hug and soothingly whispers into the smaller girl's ear, "It's okay,   
I'll be sure to take good care of you." With that, Poppu pulls down   
Sayaka's underwear, getting a better look at the three inch penis that   
is sticking straight out now that it's free of its constraints.

Sitting Sayaka on one of the desks and sitting herself in a chair, the   
smaller futanari's penis is roughly at Poppu's eye level. Stareing at   
Sayaka's member, Poppu comments, "That's such a cute, little girlcock   
you have there, Sayaka-chan!"

"girl...girlcock?" Sayaka asks, unfamiliar with the phrase.

"Oh yeah, you don't know much about what things are called and only know   
the basics because you walked in on your parents that one time. Well, I   
guess now is as good a time as any to teach you."

"Umm...I guess that works." Sayaka replies timidly.

"First of all, the proper name for a boy's thingie is a penis, though it   
has many common nicknames including dick, cock, prick, and member. Since   
girls normally don't have a penis, I thought it would be cute to call   
your penis a girlcock."

"So, that was your penis you stuck up my pee-pee yesterday?" Sayaka   
asks, making sure she understands Poppu's explanation.

"Yes, though big girls don't normally call it their pee-pee."

"They don't?"

"Nope. The external parts of a girl's privates are called the vulva and   
consist of those fleshy folds known as labia, the small urethral opening   
from which girl's pee, the clitoris or clit, that little nub at the   
front, and the opening to the vagina."

"Is the vagina where you stuck your penis?"

"Yep! Common slang terms for a girl's private parts include pussy,   
cunny, cunt, and twat, though the latter two are usually considered   
vulgar."

"I think I would like to stick my girlcock up your cunny, Poppu-chan!"

"And I'm sure we would both enjoy that immensely, but there are a few   
more things I'd like to teach you first."

"Such as what?"

"Well, for one thing, when a guy sticks his penis up a girl's vagina,   
that's called sexual intercourse if you want to get technical, and   
common slang terms include having sex, making love, and fucking. Playing   
with oneself sexually is called masturbation with male masturbation   
often referred to as jacking off and female masturbation as fingering or   
petting the kitty.. The fancy terms for sucking cock and licking pussy   
are fellatio and cunnilingus respectively."

"Sounds like a lot to remember."

"Don't worry, after a while, it'll become second nature to talk about   
this stuff like an adult. Anyways, I think that's enough of a primer for   
now. I think I need to do something about that erect girlcock of yours."

Before Sayaka can comment, she finds herself with Poppu's mouth   
surrounding her erection. Grateful to finally be receiving some relief   
from the ache in her crotch that has been plagueing her all day, the   
brunette lies back on the desk and lets Poppu work away at her erection   
without comment. Inbetween her soft moans, Sayaka manages to say,   
"P-Poppu-chan is so good at fellatio!" which only encourages the   
pinkette to redouble her efforts causing the smaller girl to wrap her   
legs around her lover's neck and bury her hands in the ojamajo's pink   
locks.

After several minutes of Poppu's treatment, Sayaka exclaims,   
"Poppu-chan, it feels like I need to pee!"

Removing her mouth from Sayaka's member temporarily, Poppu responds,   
"That's normal, it just means you're close to cumming." and then   
immediately swallows the girlcock once again.

"Close to cumming?" Sayaka manages to ask just before her first orgasm   
rips through her tiny body, forcing her mind to go blank from sensory   
overload as she releases a torrent of semen down Poppu's throat.

When Sayaka regains her wits, she can hear Poppu saying, "And that was   
an orgasm, also known as a climax. I don't think you had one during our   
activities yesterday."

"Did I squirt my boy milk into your mouth?" Sayaka asks, still a bit   
woozy from her climax.

"Yes you did. It's called semen and common slang terms include cum,   
seed, and as you've been using, milk. It contains tiny, tadpole-like   
things called sperm that can fertilize a girl's egg to make a baby,   
hence why it's called seed. It is called ejaculation or cumming when   
semen squirts from a penis."

"Eggs? Babies?" Sayaka asks, a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah, Deep in a girl's tummy are ball-shaped things called ovaries that   
produce tiny eggs. When sperm come in contact with an egg, they form a   
zygote which proceeds to grow into a baby."

"If the eggs are deep in my tummy, then how can the sperm get to them?"

"Deep within your vagina is another opening called a cervix that leads   
to your uterus or womb. Your ovaries are connected to your womb by   
fallopian tubes, which carry the egg to your womb where it can be   
fertilized by sperm when a boy cums inside you. Your womb also serves as   
a shelter for the baby to grow until it's big enough to survive   
outside."

"So, papa sticks his cock up mama's cunny and squirts his seed into her   
womb where the sperm and egg can meet, and that causes a baby to start   
growing in mama's womb?" Sayaka asks, summarizing the content of the   
lesson.

"Yep! A mama who has a baby growing inside her is said to be pregnant,   
with child, or to have a bun in the oven, and getting a girl pregnant is   
sometimes called knocking her up."

"Wait! You came inside me yesterday. Does that mean I'm pregnant?"   
Sayaka asks, somewhat panicked.

"Probably not. Girls don't start producing eggs until they are older,   
and the best indicator that a girl is old enough is if she is having   
periods."

"Periods? You mean like when my mama has to wear pads in her underwear   
to avoid staining them with blood?"

"Yep, periods, also called menstruation is your body's way of flushing   
out your womb if an egg goes bad before it's fertilized. Any other   
questions?"

"I do have one... How does the baby get out of the mama's womb when it's   
big enough?"

"If all goes well, it will be pushed out through the vagina, which   
stretches wide enough to accomodate the baby, but sometimes they have to   
cut the mama open in a process called a c-section."

"That sounds horrible!" Sayaka replies, terror etched on her face.

"Don't worry, our bodies are designed for childbirth and c-sections are   
only needed in cases where either the mama or the baby is very sick.   
Besides, it'll probably be years before either of us can get pregnant.   
Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to give my girlfriend a big load of my   
seed in her cunny."

Despite her earlier horror, Sayaka blushes and replies timidly, "I would   
like that."

Adjusting her skirt and underwear to expose her long ignored erection,   
which is easily twice as thick and half again as long as Sayaka's, Poppu   
grabs Sayaka by the hips and pulls the smaller girl off the desk and   
onto her lap, impaling the littlest futa on her engorged member in the   
process.

"Did Poppu-chan's girlcock get bigger since yesterday?" Sayaka asks as   
she adjusts to the intrusion between her legs.

"I'm not sure, though it's size seems to be highly variable. It grew to   
ridiculous proportions when I fucked my older sister last night." Poppu   
replies, beginning to raise and lower the smaller girl on her shaft.

"Huh, you've done this with others?" Sayaka asks, starting to enjoy   
riding Poppu's girlcock.

"Doremi stole my virginity as I slept the other night, cumming inside me   
without my permission, and I decided to return the favor last night."

"So your sister has a girlcock as well?"

"Yeah, but I have no intentions of either fucking her or letting her   
fuck me again."

"Good, because I want Poppu-chan all to myself." With that declaration,   
Sayaka wraps her legs tightly around Poppu's waist and her arms around   
Poppu's neck before initiating a kiss. The pinkette responds by   
increasing her pace as her member swells within Sayaka's passage.

Its not long before Poppu breaks the kiss and whispers in Sayaka's ear,   
"My girlcock is about to erupt inside you!"

Moaning loudly and holding on to Poppu for dear life, Sayaka responds,   
"YES! Do it! I want Poppu-chan to flood my womb with her cum!"

Punctuating her words with a series of strong thrusts, Poppu responds,   
"Here. It. Comes!" With her tip pressed firmly against Sayaka's cervix   
and the base of her girlcock swelling into a softball-sized knot, Poppu   
unleashes a deluge of warm, gooey semen into the smaller girl's belly.

The first jet of Poppu's seed sends Sayaka over the edge, her cunny   
convulsing as if trying to milk every last drop of cum from the   
pinkette's member. Eyes glazed over in pleasure, Sayaka declares,   
"Poppu-chan has poured so much into me, and it just keeps on coming."

As their respective orgasms subside, the smaller girl slumps against her   
lover's chest, her legs dangling limply to either side of the chair that   
is supporting the couple.

As the afterglow fades, Sayaka says, "That felt incredible, Poppu-chan.   
I want to make you feel that same sensation." Attempting to stand,   
Sayaka discovers that her vaginal opening won't slip over Poppu's knot.   
"Huh? I'm stuck?"

Nervously, Poppu responds, "Yeah, we're stuck together until the base of   
my girlcock shrinks some. We might could force ourselves apart, but I   
don't think we could do so without hurting ourselves."

Resting her head against Poppu's chest and sighing contentedly, Sayaka   
replies, "That's okay, sitting on your lap like this is quite comfy."

Poppu wraps her arms around Sayaka and begins stroking the smaller   
girl's back, whispering, "I've got the cutest little girlfriend in the   
whole world." making the pigtailed cutie blush.

When her knot finally deflates, Poppu lifts Sayaka off her lap and   
stands the smaller girl on shaky feet. Noticing that Sayaka's futahood   
is making a prominent tent in the front of Sayaka's dress, Poppu grabs   
the garment's hem and pulls up to reveal that not only is Sayaka   
currently sporting a larger erection than Poppu had earlier, but that   
the dress was hiding the bulge caused by the semen she pumped into the   
smaller girl's womb.

Reaching out with her free hand to caress Sayaka's cum-inflated belly,   
Poppu remarks, "Not as much as I put in my sister, but I still put   
enough of my cum inside you to make you look like you already have my   
baby growing inside you, and to be completely honest, the cum-inflated   
look is much cuter on you than it is on my sister."

Doing her best imitation of a tomato, Sayaka stammers, "Re-Really?"   
before moving a hand to caress her own belly.

Poppu replies, "Yep!" Moving her hand to grip Sayaka's girlcock and give   
it a few strokes, she continues, "I take it you want to return the   
favor? Your girlcock looks like it's ready to burst."

Still embarrassed, Sayaka stammers a reply, "ye-yes!" Clearing her   
throat and schooling her features, she continues in a more confident   
tone, "It feels wonderful having so much of Poppu-chan's seed in my   
belly, and I want Poppu-chan to share that same joy!"

Smiling widely, Poppu replies, "Sayaka-chan is so cute!" causing the   
pig-tailed girl to blush a new. Sliding out of her chair, Poppu lies   
face up on the floor, her legs spread and her arms outstretched.

Taking Poppu's hint, Sayaka kneels between the larger girl's legs and   
quickly removes the pinkette's panties. Upon seeing her lover's cunny   
glistening with girl juices, Sayaka licks her lips and is tempted to   
take a taste until a throbbing pain from her erect girlcock reminds her   
of a more pressing need.

Lining up her tip with Poppu's passage, Sayaka declares, "I'm sticking   
it in." To which Poppu only nods. As the tip slides inside the pinkette,   
a bolt of lightning shoots up Sayaka's spine, forcing the little girl to   
let out a loud moan and exclaim, "Oh kami!"

As Sayaka collapses onto hands and knees with only her tip within   
Poppu's passage and five inches of shaft left to plunge in, Poppu places   
her hands on the brunette's shoulders and asks, "Are you okay,   
Sayaka-chan?"

Panting heavily, Sayaka replies, "Your pussy just feels so   
overwhelmingly good! I don't think I can handle burying myself all the   
way inside you."

In lieu of a verbal response, the Pinkette captures Sayaka's lips in a   
passionate kiss, and wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist,   
forces her lover's hips forward. Before Sayaka has time to react, her   
member is hilted within Poppu's passage, tip threatening to penetrate   
the pinkette's cervix. Poppu swallows the pleasured scream that   
imminates from Sayaka's throat and is pleasantly surprised when she   
feels a strong jet of semen shooting into her womb, though disappointed   
at its short duration and the lack of a swelling knot at the base of   
Sayaka's futahood.

As the smaller girl's orgasmic tremors subside, Poppu breaks lip contact   
to ask, "Did you cum just from sticking it in?"

In a shaky voice, Sayaka replies, "I think so. It was just so   
overwhelming. Even now it feels like your cunny is trying to suck my   
girlcock right off my body." Sayaka attempts to withdraw, but the grip   
Poppu's legs have around the pig-tailed girl's waist ensures that she is   
pulled back in, every motion sending a jolt of pleasure shooting up   
Sayaka's spine that is almost painful in its intensity. Pleading with   
tears in her eyes, the brunette begs, "Please Poppu-chan, let me pull   
out. These sensations are more than I can take!"

A devilish grin on her face, Poppu replies, "Sorry Sayaka-chan, but you   
aren't getting away until you've made my belly blow-up like a balloon   
with your baby batter." With that, Poppu flips the pair over, pinning   
Sayaka's back to the classroom floor.

As Poppu begins riding the littlest futa's member with abandon, the   
smaller girl begins thrashing beneath her lover, screaming things like,   
"Please let me go!" "Have mercy!", and "I'm going to go crazy!", but is   
no match for the larger girl in either weight or strength.

After several minutes, with a particularly strong downward thrust of   
Poppu's hips and an involuntary upward thrust from Sayaka, Poppu's   
cervix gives way just as the smaller girl's girlcock starts to erupt. As   
Poppu savors the sensation of having her lover knotted within her   
pumping copious amounts of semen directly into her young womb, Sayaka's   
brain finally succumbs to the sensory overload and the little girl   
passes out, her futahood still spurting into the pinkette's inviting   
womb.

###

When Sayaka wakes up, she finds herself cradled in Poppu's arms like a   
princess in the school infirmary. Noticing Sayaka starting to rouse,   
Poppu cuts off any questions by saying, "You fainted, so I brought you   
to the infirmary after I got us cleaned up. Yuki-sensei says you should   
be just fine after a good rest, and didn't put up a fight when I   
insisted on staying by your side until your parents can come pick you   
up."

Nuzzling her head against Poppu's shoulder, the smaller girl mumbles, "I   
love Poppu-chan. I want to do such things with Poppu-chan again." before   
drifting back to sleep, safe in her lover's arms.

In a barely audible whisper, Poppu replies, "I love Sayaka-chan, and I   
want to do such things with her again too." With that, she places a soft   
kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead as she begins to gently rock the   
girl in her arms.


	9. Sweet Release at the Sweet House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doremi and Momoko are alone at the MAHO-Dou when Doremi's libido gets the better of her. Later, Aiko walks in on them and they decide to gang up on the blunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Threesome(2 lolis, 1 futaloli), dubious consent, rape ending in nonconsentual insemination, involuntary pee drinking, painful vaginal stretching and mild cum inflation.
> 
> Author's Notes: If some of the content warnings scare you, it should be noted most of them apply to the latter part of the chapter and the early part isn't much, if any, worse than preceding chapters. For those who want to skip the more extreme parts, the turning point is when Aiko shows up.

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 9: Sweet Release at the Sweet House

It had been a rough first week of classes for Harukaze Doremi. Not only   
had a shuffling of the class rosters separated her from her 3 closest   
friends and the latest development in her life as a witch apprentice   
have her dealing with a girl who spoke no Japanese, but the raging   
hormones that had accompanied her transformation into a futanari were   
making it nearly impossible to focus on anything. Sure, she and her   
fairy Dodo had gotten into a habit of screwing each other's brains out   
before bed every night with repeat performances in the mornings, but she   
still spent a large part of the day having perverted daydreams about her   
female classmates and making sure her futahood wasn't making an obvious   
tent in her shorts. Doremi thanked any gods that would listen that the   
wide, stiff skirt of her new patissiere uniform made concealing her near   
constant erections easy while simultaneously cursing how easy that same   
design made it to get a good look at her friend's underwear when they   
bent over.

Case in point, Doremi was currently getting an eye-full of Momoko's   
perky posterior covered only by a thin layer of creme-colored fabric   
adorned with the Japanese-American's namesake fruit, which hugged the   
blonde's curves quite nicely as she bent over a table to clean the   
surface. Normally, Doremi would distract herself from such a scene by   
tending to customers, but between Hazuki having violin practice, Aiko   
training for an upcoming track meet, Onpu being at a photoshoot, and   
Majorika and Lala at a hot springs in the Majokai, the Sweet House was   
closed for the day with the blonde and redhead focusing on cleaning the   
place more thoroughly than they can in the brief time between closing   
and going home. As it would happen, Momoko obliviously showing off her   
cute, little rump was far more interesting than Doremi's attempts at   
sweeping the floor.

As Momoko continues trying to polish each and every tabletop to a   
mirror-like shine, Doremi stares mesmerized by the blonde's   
peach-covered hiney, barely paying attention to her broom as her   
lust-filled eyes track the subtle sway in the older girl's hips.

Her futahood throbbing painfully and her self-control crumbling, Doremi   
rests her broom against a wall and sneaks up behind Momoko. As she   
approaches her unaware prey, she can clearly make out the outline of the   
blonde's peach through the very tight panties and can't help thinking,   
'I can't wait to pluck that sweet fruit.'

Her prize within arm's reach, the blonde humming what Doremi assumes to   
be some American pop tune as she continues to obliviously polish the   
tabletop, Doremi lifts the front of her skirt, pinning the stiff fabric   
to her sides and lowers the front of her own panties until her erection   
is free to stick out straight. Resting her throbbing girlcock in the   
valley between Momoko's ample half-moons and grabbing the blonde's hips,   
Doremi begins sliding her member along the older girl's buttcrack.

Eyes widening in shock and her hand freezing in mid-swipe of a   
washcloth, Momoko lets out nervously, ["Do-Doremi, wh-what are you   
doing?"] Upon hearing the translation over the headset, instead of   
replying, Doremi quickly pulls down Momoko's peach-print panties and   
positioning her pulsating prick at the opening of the blonde's puffy   
pink pussy, plunges her penis deep into the older girl's passage.

Her arms giving out from the new sensations, Momoko collapses on to her   
elbows, the impact knocking Momoko's headset loose, the device   
clattering to the floor. In between moans, Momoko manages to exclaim,   
["OH my GOD! It feels so good!"] Without the translator from Momoko's   
head set, Doremi has no idea what Momoko is saying, but interprets the   
blonde's words as ones of encouragement and increases her pace.

Feeling Momoko's passage starting to convulse around her member, Doremi   
reaches between the blonde's legs and begins to vigorously rub the older   
girl's clit. This sends Momoko over the edge, her body collapsing on to   
the table as her legs give out. Doremi doesn't relent, causing the   
blonde to scream, ]"Please stop! I can't take anymore!"] which Doremi   
misinterprets as further encouragement, working herself into an absolute   
frenzy. Gripping the edges of the table in a white knuckle grip and   
alternating between clenching her teeth and letting her tongue dangle   
out of her mouth, saliva dripping onto the recently polished tabletop,   
Momoko is forced to endure the onslaught to her pussy and clit from the   
redhead.

Just when Momoko thinks she's going to pass out from the overwhelming   
pleasure, Doremi mercifully releases her clit in order to firmly grasp   
both of the blonde's hips. After a few more powerful thrusts, the   
redhead hilts herself within the older girl's passage, her cock head   
pressed firmly against Momoko's cervix as a jet of semen shoots forward   
to flood the blonde's womb. Momoko lets out a gutteral scream as the   
sensation of being filled sends her into a second, more powerful orgasm.

As her orgasm subsides, Doremi releases Momoko's hips, allowing the   
blonde to collapse limply onto the table.

Retrieving Momoko's headset from where it fell, Doremi hands the device   
over to the blonde. Putting the headset back in place and turning over   
to face Doremi, Momoko exclaims, ["That was incredible! And Doremi's   
cream feels so warm and gooey in my belly!"] Sliding off the table to   
kneel in front of Doremi, some of the redhead's semen dribbling onto the   
tiled floor from the blonde's abused passage, Momoko continues, ["I want   
to taste Doremi's cream!"]

Before the redhead can respond, Momoko has opened her mouth wide and is   
trying to swallow Doremi's still engorged girlcock. Placing her hands on   
Momoko's head, Doremi begins thrusting into the blonde's sucking oral   
cavity as she begins to moan loudly and her eyes flutter shut.

As Doremi proceeds to face fuck the yellow apprentice, Momoko reaches   
one hand towards the redhead's cunny and is surprised by how easily she   
can slide her entire hand inside yet the passage still clamp down on her   
hand with a vice like grip. Forming a fist, Momoko makes an uppercut   
motion, stopping just short of Doremi's cervix.

Being fist fucked prompts Doremi to speed-up her thrusting and it isn't   
long before the redhead is shouting, "I'm gonna cum!" Hearing this   
declaration, Momoko pulls her head back until only the cockhead is still   
in her mouth and uses her free hand to vigorously jack-off the futa's   
member.

As the first glob of cum splashes Momoko's tongue, the blonde presses   
her thumb firmly against Doremi's urethra, blocking the flow of semen   
long enough for the blonde to swish it around her mouth and get a good   
taste. Once satisfied, she removes her thumb and proceeds to greedily   
guzzle down the rest of Doremi's release.

Once Doremi's girlcock has stopped pouring cum, Momoko removes it from   
her mouth and licks her lips before saying, ["That was delicious!"]   
Standing up, Momoko waves her arms accross her body, the dress and apron   
of her uniform glowing brightly before vanishing, leaving the blonde in   
nothing but her boots, scarf and headdress.

Sitting on the edge of the table and lying back, Momoko lifts her legs   
into the air and reaches around her thighs to spread her puffy labia,   
giving Doremi a good view of her no longer virgin passage, which is   
gaping wide enough to see Momoko's cervix and from which Doremi's   
earlier internal cumshot is still trickling. Maintaining such a erotic   
pose, Momoko declares, ["My cunny craves cock and my womb wants more of   
Doremi's cream filling!"

Needing no further prompting, Doremi likewise vanishes most of her   
uniform before walking up to Momoko. Draping the blonde's legs over her   
arms, Doremi lines her tip up with Momoko's opening and slides in in one   
smooth motion. Placing her hands on the redhead's shoulders, Momoko   
pulls Doremi down on top of her to capture the pink apprentice's lips in   
a kiss, their nipples rubbing against each other in the process.

As their tongues tango, Doremi begins to slide in and out of Momoko's   
passage at a sedate pace, the urgency from earlier replaced with a   
desire to prolong the experience. Every few strokes, Doremi grinds her   
pubic bone against Momoko's clit as she hilts herself within the blonde,   
triggering spine tingling sensations that have the older girl moaning in   
ecstacy, moans the redhead is all too eager to swallow.

Letting go of Momoko's legs in order to give the blonde a tight hug   
around the chest, Doremi picks up the pace. Momoko responds by   
tightening her grip around the redhead's neck and wrapping her now free   
legs about Doremi's waist.

As the two continue, eyes closed, lips locked, and held tightly in each   
other's embrace, the table creaking from their combined weight and the   
force of Doremi's downward thrusts, they are unaware of a third person   
entering the MAHO-Dou. They are broken out of their pleasure-induced   
trance as a yell of "What the hell?!" rings out through the mostly empty   
sweet shop.

Eyes snapping open and breaking their kiss to turn their heads towards   
the source of the shout, the two see Aiko standing there in her usual   
blue jeans and khaki vest, a mixture of shock and fury plain on the   
blunette's face. Both of them still horny and less than pleased by the   
interruption, Doremi and Momoko take one look at each other before   
silently deciding their next course of action.

Hastily standing up, Doremi's member sliding from Momoko's passage in   
the process, the two clap their hands to shift into witch mode, their   
headdresses and scarfs vanishing to be replaced by gloves and witch hat,   
their boots shifting from white to their signature colors, but the petal   
dresses of their apprentice uniforms failing to manifest. Within   
seconds, both have summoned their Sweet Porons and are firing off spells   
directed at Aiko.

"Pirika pirilala Poporina peperuto! Strip Aiko of her athletic   
strength!" shouts the redhead, her futahood standing at attention and   
swelling at the thought of what she has planned for the blunette.

"Perutan Pepton Paralila Pon! Make Aiko's clothes vanish!" the blonde   
shouts at the same time as her partner in crime.

Too shocked to properly react, Aiko can only let out a strangled,   
"Wha-?" as she is hit by both spells simultaneously, her clothes, even   
her underwear and shoes poofing out of existence. As she sees her fellow   
apprentices approaching her, both with lecherous expressions on their   
faces and one sporting a cock the athlete would find intimidating under   
even the best of circumstances, Aiko turns around to beat a hasty   
retreat but finds her body's movements to be far more sluggish than   
she's use to.

Too slow to escape and lacking the strength to overpower the others,   
Aiko soon finds herself prone on the floor and staring up at Momoko's   
sopping wet cunny, her ankles firmly in the blonde's grip and held such   
that her legs are in the air, knees locked out, her rear is slightly off   
the ground, and her own pussy is exposed. Meanwhile, Doremi has Aiko by   
the wrists, pinning the blunette's arms down to her sides as the redhead   
rubs the underside of her rock hard girlcock along the athlete's slit.

Speaking in unison, Doremi and Momoko declare, "Since you interrupted   
our fun, it's now your responsibility to satisfy us." With that, Momoko   
lowers herself until her pussy is against Aiko's mouth, sitting a little   
harder than necessary on the blunette's face, the threat to suffocate   
the athlete for non-cooperation silent but evident. As Momoko starts to   
moan, evidence that Aiko has decided to eat out the blonde instead of   
risking the punishment, Doremi spreads the blunette's folds and presses   
her tip to the too small looking opening. Applying firm and constant   
pressure, Doremi succeeds in forcing Aiko's passage to stretch to   
accomodate her girth which has increased significantly since taking   
Momoko's virginity earlier in the afternoon. Though not her first time   
being penetrated by a phallus, Aiko finds the unnaturally large   
intrusion quite painful, and being unused to the warmth of a real penis   
finds her insides burning from the heat of Doremi's hot prick. The   
blunette screams her discomfort into Momoko's crotch as tears stream   
down her face, but the vibrations from this verbalisation only fuel the   
blonde's arousal.

Doremi only manages to get about half of her increased length up Aiko's   
cunny before bottoming out. Instead of forcing the rest of her shaft in,   
Doremi simply holds still and comments, "Maybe it's just because my cock   
has swollen so much, but Ai-chan seems a lot tighter than Momo-chan   
did."

Momoko replies, "Even if I wasn't as tight, at least you could fit all   
of it in me." Letting out a particularly loud moan as Aiko's tongue   
grazes her clit, Momoko continues, "Ai-chan does seem quite good at   
licking pussy though. Either she's a natural or she's got quite a bit of   
experience."

Her cheeks burning in embarassment, Aiko is glad neither of her   
assailants can see her face as she doesn't want to admit just how close   
to home Momoko hit with that last comment.

Deciding Aiko's had enough time to adjust to her girth, Doremi pulls her   
girlcock almost entirely out of the blunette's passage before forcefully   
thrusting it back in. As Doremi sets a brutal pace, managing to ram a   
little more of her length in with each thrust, Momoko feels a sudden   
twinge in her bladder. The blonde thinks to herself, ['All that lemonade   
I drank before we started cleaning must be catching up with me, and I'm   
sure that large load of Doremi's cum I drank didn't help. Oh well, not   
my fault if Aiko can't make me cum in time for me to reach a toilet.']

As Doremi finally hilts herself within Aiko, she pauses, too lost in her   
own ecstasy to care about the discomfort this causes the blunette, she   
declares, "Ai-chan sure is a good fuck. At this rate, it won't be much   
longer before I flood her womb with my seed."

Starting to panic, Aiko thinks, 'NO! Don't cum inside me! Don't put   
sperm in me! I don't want to have Doremi's baby!' As her mind races in   
protest, Aiko's body betrays her, her pussy begins to convulse around   
Doremi's member, the blunette realizing in horror that she's climaxing   
around her rapist's cock and trying to milk out her rapist's semen.

As Doremi declares, "I'm gonna cum!", Aiko tries to scream her protests,   
only to be muffled by Momoko's crotch.

Aiko's scream does accomplish something, however, as the vibrations   
cause Momoko to go into a squirting orgasm and shortly there after loose   
control of her filling bladder. Momoko screams, "I can't hold it   
anymore!" as fluid starts pouring from her crotch. The blunette, having   
been trained by her preferred partner to do so, almost instinctually   
guzzles down the blonde's girl juices, but doesn't realize the double   
meaning of the older girl's words until the tangy taste of pee hits her   
tongue.

Just as Aiko realizes the yellow apprentice is letting out her yellow   
fluid into the blunette's mouth, Doremi hilts herself within Aiko one   
last time as cum once again erupts from the futa's tip. Aiko can feel   
her insides burning as Doremi's seed seems to scald the lining of the   
blunette's womb. Unfortunately for the athlete, the relentless stream of   
semen isn't content to merely fill her womb, but begins to painfully   
stretch the organ like an overfilled balloon. To make matters worse,   
Aiko can feel the base of Doremi's girlcock swell to the size of a   
grapefruit, stretching the blunette's already abused hole to new levels   
of pain.

As both girls finish pouring their assorted liquids into the blunette's   
various orifices, They both release their grips and Momoko removes   
herself from her seat on Aiko's face. Only now do Doremi and Momoko   
notice the tears streaming down Aiko's face as a feeling of guilt grabs   
hold of them.

Sobbing, Aiko places a hand to her cum-inflated belly, which gives her   
the look of a pregnant woman who's starting to show. In a shaky tone   
that borders on hysteria, she shouts, "I need to get it out of me before   
it's too late!"

Doremi tries to pull herself free from Aiko's passage, but the ring of   
muscle at Aiko's opening refuses to stretch further to allow Doremi's   
knot to exit. Feeling guilt and fearing that Aiko will turn violent,   
Doremi says hesitantly, "We're stuck together."

Sitting up best she can, Aiko beats her fists against Doremi's chest,   
but in her weakened state, the strikes have no sting to them as the   
blunette yells, "Doremi, you Idiot!" before breaking down in sobs and   
mumbling, "What if I get pregnant? I've already started having periods   
and the timing is about right."

Not entirely sure what to do, Doremi gathers the athlete in a hug and   
rubbing her back says soothingly, "If you do get pregnant, I'm sure   
we'll be able to take care of the baby. We took care of Hana-chan, how   
much harder can a biological child be?"

Walking over and kneeling beside the others, Momoko takes both of them   
in a hug and adds, "I may not have been around while you were raising   
Hana, but I'll do what I can to help. Besides, now that you mention it,   
I too have started having periods, and Doremi had already came inside me   
once before Aiko walked in on us."

Cheering up somewhat, Aiko looks at Momoko befor both turn to Doremi and   
declare in unison, "Doremi-chan, you'd better take responsibility."   
Before breaking out in laughter at the face Doremi makes at their   
declaration.

Once all three have cleaned-up and gotten dressed, Momoko asks, ["Would   
it be in bad taste to say that I turned Aiko into a literal potty   
mouth?"] Upon hearing the translation over her own intercom, Aiko smacks   
the Yellow apprentice in the back of the head, and having not realized   
that Doremi's spell had worn off, sends the blonde sprawling on the   
floor with swirly eyes. ["Okay, bad joke."] the older girl says from her   
position on the floor.

Helping the blonde to her feet, Aiko apologizes, "Sorry, didn't mean to   
hit you that hard."

"After what me and Doremi did earlir, I probably deserve worse." the   
yellow apprentice replies.

"You do, and while I've forgiven you two for it, I still plan to get you   
back." the blunette concludes.


	10. The Author and the Athlete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobuko comes over to Aiko's for their usual weekly rendezvous, and Aiko tells the author of what happened at the MAHO-Dou. As Nobuko tries to comfort her girlfriend, Aiko grows a new piece of anatomy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: loli-on-loli that eventually turns into futaloli-on-futaloli, non-consentual insemination, toys, peeing and golden shower, a submissive Aiko, cum inflation.
> 
> Author's Notes: IN this chapter, I introduce the second of the "stable" pairings I have planned for this story(PoppuxSayaka was the first for those not paying attention, and I'm not really counting the OjamajoxFairy pairings), and evidently had more fun writing this pairing than expected since this turned out to be the longest chapter of Futanari Outbreak to date and the third longest to date of my published works. And before anyone complains about how submissive I made Aiko here, paired with nearly anyone else, I'd probably have aiko as the dominant partner, but considering how outlandish Nobuko's writing is at times, I just couldn't help making Misora's resident aspiring author the one person to whom Aiko would gladly submit.

Futanari Out Break by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 10: The Author and the Athlete

Nobuko knocks on the door to Aiko's residence, a fairly large overnight   
bag flung over her shoulder. As she waits for the door to open, the   
dirty blonde is practically vibrating in excitement at what she has   
planned for her weekly sleepover with the blue apprentice.

Opening the door, the blunette greets the blonde with an   
uncharacteristic lack of enthusiasm, "Hello, Nobu-chan, please come in."

Accepting the invitation and not yet noticing Aiko's dreary mood, Nobuko   
steps into the small apartment, asking "Does your dad have to work the   
late shift tonight?"

Aiko replies dully, "Yeah, it'll probably be 3 or 4 in the morning   
before he's done transporting drunks home from the bars."

Dropping her bag and walking towards the blunette, Nobuko replies in a   
sultry tone, "Good! That means we can have lots of fun without risk of   
him being any the wiser." With that, the dirty blonde wraps her arms   
around the blunette and moves in for a kiss only for the other girl to   
flinch away from the embrace.

Making an excuse, Aiko declares, "I need to finish cooking our dinner!"   
before making a mad dash for the apartment's small kitchenette.

Finally realizing that something's up with the athlete's behavior and   
noticing that the blunette is wearing her normal clothing under her   
apron despite not needing to keep up appearances in front of her father   
this evening, Nobuko walks up behind the girl whose in the process of   
frying meat for their evening meal.

Wrapping her arms around the other girl and resting her head on the   
blunette's shoulder, Nobuko whispers in Aiko's ear, "What's got my   
blue-haired beauty so out of sorts this evening?"

The other girl's body pressed against her own an unpleasant reminder of   
what happened at the MAHO-Dou, despite several layers of fabric   
in-between preventing skin-to-skin contact, Aiko replies nervously,   
"Can-can it wait until after we eat?"

Reluctant but knowing nothing good can come from forcing the other girl   
to talk, Nobuko retreats to the couch as Aiko continues preparing the   
meal the two are to share.

###

When the two have finished eating, Nobuko asks, "Okay, what's got you   
acting shyer than Hazuki-chan at her most timid? I know you usually play   
the sub to my dom, and that might be why I didn't notice anything as   
soon as I walked in the door, but this is definately out of character   
for you."

Taking a deep breath, Aiko says softly, "I was raped."

As Nobuko's brain processes the words, she bursts into a fiery rage,   
flames evident in her eyes. "How dare some low-life try and defile my   
precious [love child]!" Turning towards Aiko, she asks, "Whose the bastard   
who did this? I'll castrate him with my bare hands and strangle him with   
his own vas deferans!"

Timidly, Aiko responds, "Calm down Nobu-chan." As the dirty blonde calms   
somewhat, though the fire fails to leave her eyes, Aiko continues,   
"Besides, it wasn't a 'he'"

Venom clear in her voice, Nobuko replies, "You mean some lesbian bitch   
decided to molest my girlfriend?"

Before Nobuko can give a gruesome description of what she'd do to the   
'lesbian bitch", Aiko blurts out, "It was Doremi and Momoko."

The sudden revelation of who the culprits are shocks Nobuko out of her   
rage long enough for Aiko to give her account of what had happened that   
afternoon when she had walked-in on the two elder girls mid-coitus.

When Aiko finishes telling Nobuko about the threesome the blunette had   
been forced to be in the middle of, Nobuko can only react by saying,   
"This sounds like something straight out of one of the more bizarre of   
the h-stories I've written. I didn't think futanari were real!"

Aiko replies, "neither did I prior to this afternoon." Not waiting for   
further comment, Aiko gathers up the dirty dishes and heads towards the   
kitchenette, saying, "I'd better get these washed up."

As Aiko begins to run water for the dishes, Nobuko walks up behind and   
wraps an arm around the blunette's midsection. Gently suckling at what   
she knows to be the most sensitive part of the athlete's neck, the   
author slides her free hand down the front of Aiko's jeans to stroke the   
girl's still tender girlhood through the soft cotton of her panties.   
Aiko lets out a loud moan at Nobuko's ministrations, nearly dropping a   
plate in the process.

Whining slightly, Aiko declares, "Nobu-chaan, I need to finish the   
dishes..."

Lust evident in her tone, Nobuko replies, "You also need to be reminded   
of a woman's pleasure." as she continues to tease the blunette's neck   
and girlhood.

Resisting the urge to give in, Aiko answers, "Why don't you go take a   
shower and I'll meet you in my bedroom when I'm done here."

Though reluctant to do so, the dirty blonde releases her grip on the   
blunette and makes her way towards the apartment's small bathroom as   
Aiko gets to work washing the dishes.

###

Finishing her chores, Aiko heads towards her bedroom and not hearing the   
shower running assumes Nobuko is already waiting for her there. As the   
blunette enters her bedroom, the door swings shut, the privacy lock   
clicking into place as a naked Nobuko pounces from her hiding spot   
behind where the door had been. Used to such ambushes, Aiko doesn't put   
up much of a fight as Nobuko renews her assault on the blunette's neck   
and quickly strips away the khaki vest before getting a good grip around   
the athlete's torso. Instead of going straight for the blunette's   
girlhood, the dirty blonde uses her free hand to unbutton Aiko's jeans   
and unzip the fly, letting the heavy garment fall to it's wearer's   
ankles.

Taking a moment to caress the athlete's well-tone thighs before placing   
an arm behind the blunette's knees, Nobuko shifts her grip on Aiko's   
upper body in order to lift the girl into a princess carry. Aiko soon   
finds herself being gently laid on her futon, clad only in her signiture   
green tee and matching powder blue panties and socks with her lover   
hovering over her.

Aiko opens her mouth to speak, but quickly finds her mouth being invaded   
by Nobuko's tongue, the blunette's words dying in her throat. As her   
lover's naked body is pressed against her, Aiko can feel her body   
growing warm with arousal, and unlike that afternoon, it's an untainted   
arousal triggered by someone she loves.

As Nobuko breaks the kiss to launch a third attack on Aiko's neck, this   
time scrapeing her teeth against the skin firmly enough to be felt but   
gently enough to not leave a mark, Aiko lets out a loud moan that would   
certaintly have notified her father of their activities if he wasn't out   
working.

As the dirty blonde continues to assault the blunette's neck, savoring   
the moans imminating from her lover's throat, she begins to slowly move   
the hemn of the green shirt upwards to Aiko's underarms. When the   
blunette's delicious flat chest is finally exposed, Nobuko makes quick   
work of taking one of the mosquito bites into her mouth and sucking   
quite greedily as a hand moves to pinch the other between thumb and   
forefinger.

As she delivers pleasant torture to the athlete's tiny yet sensitive   
nipples, occasionally nibbling at the one in her mouth though being   
careful not to leave marks, Nobuko's free hand is working to pull the   
t-shirt over the blunette's head.

Once the shirt has been fully discarded, Nobuko begins to pinch both of   
Aiko's nipples, freeing the dirty blonde's mouth to trail kisses down   
the blunette's flat, trim tummy. As Nobuko reaches Aiko's waistband, she   
notices a not insignificant wet patch in the powder blue cotton.

Inhaling deeply of Aiko's girlhood, Nobuko is overwhelmed by a desire to   
taste her lover's juices, and hooking her fingers under the waistband,   
quickly yanks the panties down the athlete's slender legs and tosses the   
garment halfway accross the room. Not pausing to admire Aiko's   
glistening folds, Nobuko places her mouth to the blunette's crotch and   
begins greedily lapping away. As Nobuko grabs Aiko's hips and lifts the   
blunette off the futon, the athlete wraps her legs around her lover's   
neck and buries her hands in the author's curly tresses as her moans   
reach new volumes.

It's not long before the blunette is trembling in orgasm and wanting to   
prolong her girlfriend's climax, Nobuko wraps her lips around Aiko's   
swollen clit and begins sucking hard. To the dirty blonde's surprise,   
the blunette's clit continues to swell and before long, Nobuko finds   
herself sucking not a clitoris, but an honest to goodness penis. Putting   
Aiko's pleasure before her own revulsion, Nobuko shifts seemlessly from   
performing cunnilingus to performing fellatio.

Nobuko's efforts pay off as a male orgasm crashes into Aiko's mind just   
as the female orgasm was subsideing, the girl newly turned futanari   
squirting a sizeable load down her lover's throat.

As Nobuko liks her lover's new penis clean and pulls away, she comments,   
"First Doremi grows a dick and now Ai-chan? Dammit, I want one too!"

Propping herself up on her elbows, Aiko responds, "I never thought I'd   
grow a cock."

As Aiko gets a good look at her naked girlfriend, her virgin girlcock   
starts throbbing and appears to grow ever so slightly, something that   
doesn't go unnoticed by Nobuko. Nervousness entering her voice for the   
first time this evening, Nobuko asks, "You want to stick that thing   
inside me, don't you?"

Blushing, Aiko responds, "If you don't mind."

Nobuko glances back and forth between her lover's member and her own   
cunny, which is starting to leak copious amounts of girl juice despite   
her reservations. After a minute or two of silent comtemplation, the   
dirty blonde finally answers, "Normally, I'd be disgusted by the thought   
of a penis being inside me, but I think I'd be willing to make an   
exception for my [love child]." With that, Nobuko pushes Aiko flat   
against the futon before kneeling over the blunette's erection. Nobuko   
uses the thumb and middle finger of one hand to spread her labia,   
exposing her pretty pink pussy directly to Aiko's eyes as her index   
finger caresses her own clit. With her other hand, the dirty blonde   
massages one of her budding breasts.

With her girlcock throbbing painfully, it takes all of Aiko's self   
control not to grab Nobuko by the hips and force the author down on the   
athlete's prick at the erotic display before her.

Deciding it's about time to put Aiko out of her misery, Nobuko lowers   
herself until the blunette's tip is pressed against the dirty blonde's   
opening before saying, "If I take your dick for a ride, you have to   
promise not to cum inside me."

Desperate for stimulation, Aiko nods furiously while exclaiming, "I   
promise!"

Although Aiko's penis remains small enough to not stretch Nobuko's   
passage to painful extremes, the dirty blonde lacks the blunette's   
experience with being on the recieving end of inorganic phalluses and   
comes almost immediately as she impales herself on the athlete's   
erection. As Nobuko's passage convulses around her no longer virgin   
cock, it's all Aiko can do not to squirt a massive load directly into   
the other girl's womb.

As her orgasm subsides, Nobuko slowly raises her hips until only Aiko's   
tip remains within her before slowly lowering them once again. Nobuko   
maintains a slow, torturous pace, keeping the blunette perpetually on   
the edge of orgasm.

After a few minutes of slowly riding Aiko's girlcock, Nobuko looks down   
to see her lover clenching her teeth and with tear-filled eyes that beg   
for permission to cum. Wiping a stray tear from Aiko's cheek, Nobuko   
asks, "You're about ready to explode, aren't you?" When Aiko can only   
nod in response, Nobuko continues, "Such a good girl, fighting with   
everything she has to keep her promises. Well, I guess i'd better get   
off of you before I make you break your promise."

As Nobuko begins to slowly dismount, Aiko's self-control snaps. The   
blunette grabs her lover's hips and thrusts her own hips upward, hilting   
herself within Nobuko's passage once again. The surprised author can   
only yell, "Wha-?" as Aiko begins to frantically buck her hips against   
Nobuko's crotch.

In under half a minute, Aiko can feel herself carreening over the edge   
as she hilts herself within her lover one last time, yelling,   
"Nobu-chan, please forgive me!" and gripping the author's hips to   
prevent escape.

Nobuko's eyes go wide and her pupils shrink to pin pricks as she feels   
the first jet of semen shoot into her womb. She screams, "NO! You can't   
cum in me!" as she tries to extracate herself from her lover's erupting   
member. Her efforts prove fruitless as she is no match for the athlete's   
greater strength and is forced to make a futile appeal, "Please! Let me   
go! Stop cumming in me!"

Meanwhile, the blunette, lost in ecstasy, can only comment, "It feels so   
good to cum in Nobu-chan's cunny!"

When Aiko finally regains her senses and the blunette's cock has stopped   
shooting semen into the dirty blonde's womb, Nobuko presses an index   
finger right under Aiko's nose and yells, "You promised you wouldn't cum   
in me!"

Nervously, Aiko can only say, "Sorry Nobu-chan, but I couldn't control   
myself." in response.

Anger giving way to a devilish smile, Nobuko replies, "You do realise   
I'm going to need to punish you for breaking your promise." With that,   
the author removes herself from Aiko's now wilting prick, and with semen   
dripping down the inside of her thigh, she walks over to where she had   
deposited her overnight bag while Aiko had been busy cleaning up from   
dinner.

Aiko can't see what Nobuko is doing from her position on the futon, but   
when the dirty blonde steps into the blunette's field of vision once   
again, she is sporting a strap-on. This was nothing unusual, as their   
lovemaking sessions usually ended with the athlete being on the   
recieving end of a strap-on worn by the author. What had Aiko staring in   
wide-eyed horror was the shear size of the silicone phallus currently   
bobbing between her girlfriends thighs.

As she catches the blunette's expression, Nobuko speaks, "I was going to   
gradually work you up to this monster, and was planning to let you skip   
being penetrated after your ordeal this afternoon, but I think this will   
serve as an appropriate punishment for being such a naughty girl."

Aiko gulps before speaking, "I don't think Doremi was even that big."

Slightly sadistic, Nobuko replies, "Too bad. Now get on your hands and   
knees and brace for your punishment."

Doing as she's told, Aiko presents her rearend to Nobuko as if she was a   
bitch in heat. Begging, the blunette pleads, "Please be gentle." The   
blunette lets out a whimper as she recieves a open-palmed smack on one   
of her buttocks.

"You don't deserve gentle for breaking your promise." Nobuko yells as   
she positions herself to impale the blunette on the massive strap-on.   
With the tip of the phallus poised at Aiko's entrance, Nobuko delivers a   
powerful slap to the athlete's other ass cheek before grabbing both of   
the blunettes half-moons and yanking the futanari bakwards onto the   
dildo.

Despite the battering she took from Doremi that afternoon and the lack   
of preparation, Aiko is pleasantly surprised by how easily her passage   
is stretching to accomodate the silicone intruder and how quickly her   
juices are flowing to make up for the lack of pre-lubrication. Even   
though Nobuko sets a fairly brutal pace without any warm-up, Aiko's   
punishment only causes the blunette pain when the dirty blonde decides   
to accent a thrust by spanking the athlete's ass. Not wanting to   
openingly admit how much she's enjoying her punishment, Aiko drops to   
her elbows and buries her face in her pillow to muffle the moans she   
can't help escaping her throat.

Nobuko pounds away at Aiko's pussy for what seems to the blunette like   
hours with the athlete losing count of her orgasms before the dirty   
blonde finally starts to tire. Pulling the futa into a hug, the author's   
budding breasts pressed against the athlete's shoulder blades, Nobuko   
pulls both of them down to the futon and curls herself protectively   
around Aiko, the strap-on still buried firmly within the blunette's   
passage.

Moving the arm pinned beneath Aiko to play with the blunette's nipples   
and her other hand to rub the small bulge in the blunette's lower   
abdomen from the strap-on, Nobuko whispers in her lover's ear, "I hope   
you've learned your lesson."

Aiko whispers back, "Yes! I'll never cum inside Nobu-chan without her   
permission again."

"Good! Though it'll probably be a long time before I can trust you   
enough to let you stick that cock of yours in me again." are Nobuko's   
last words before she pulls the cover over the two of them, both   
completely naked except for Aiko's socks as the two lovers drift off to   
sleep.

###

Aiko wakes in the middle of the night to Nobuko thrusting her hips and   
something sliding in and out of her pussy. At first, the blunette   
doesn't see anything unusual about this behavior and decides to relax   
into Nobuko's embrace. However, she soon realizes that instead of the   
cool, still feel of silicone being thrusted up her love tunnel, it's the   
warm pulsating feel of an actual penis. Eyes going wide, Aiko asks in a   
whisper, "Nobu-chan?"

Aiko hears Nobuko's sultriest voice ghost pass her ear, "Ah! You're   
awake. It would appear that being a futanari is catching, and when I   
woke to discover I had grown a dick of my own, I couldn't resist the   
urge to replace the strap-on with the real thing."

Almost involuntarily, Aiko begins thrusting her own hips in time with   
Nobuko's thrusts as she asks, "Have you came inside me?"

Nobuko licks between Aiko's earlobe and the side of the blunette's head   
before answering, "I want too, I really do, but I've managed to hold   
back. I want to fill you with so many sperm that the sperm from that   
odango-headed ditz don't stand a chance."

Aiko contemplates Nobuko's words for a minute or two before making a   
decision. Increasing the pace of her own thrusts, Aiko declares, "Yes! I   
want to have Nobu-chan's baby!"

The author replies, "Then, I'll make sure I put a baby in my [Love   
Child's] belly." before increasing her own thrusts to match the   
blunette's.

It's not long before the spooning lovers reach a joint climax, Nobuko   
knotting within Aiko and flooding the blunette's womb with hot, fresh   
semen. As their orgasms subside, the two wordlessly drift off to sleep.

Throughout the night, every hour or so, one or the other would awake,   
thrust against the other until they achieve a mutual orgasm, and then   
fall back to sleep, which really wasn't much different from previous   
nights they've spent together, though this was the first time involving   
an actual penis instead of a strap-on.

###

When they finally decide to crawl out of bed late the next morning,   
neither quite sure how many times they had done it while in an   
half-awake lust, they discover that Nobuko's nocturnal emissions had   
inflated Aiko's belly to the size of a large beach ball.

Both futanari sitting cross-legged on the blunette's futon, Nobuko   
comments, "You look like you're already ready to give birth to my child,   
perhaps even twins." Giving the blunette a once over with her eyes, she   
adds, "It's a good look on you. Very sexy."

Doing an admirable imitation of a tomato, Aiko replies, "Good thing we   
don't have school today. There's no way I can be seen in public this   
swollen with cum." Standing with some difficulty, Aiko declares, "I'm   
going to take a shower."

As the blunette waddles towards the door, Nobuko enjoys the show, the   
dirty blonde's futahood returning to attention in the process. Just as   
the author is about to offer to join the athlete in the shower, Aiko's   
new, front-heavy center of gravity catches up with her and the blunette   
falls to the ground.

Fortunately, Aiko's massively swollen belly provides sufficient   
cushioning to prevent injury, but the fall does leave the blunette in a   
rather compromising position. The athlete is draped over her   
cum-inflated abdomen as if it were an exercise ball, her ass in the air   
and her knees unable to reach the ground. This gives Nobuko an excellent   
view not only of Aiko's cunny, which looks quite inviting, but of Aiko's   
own erect member, which is pressed against the fleshy bulge of the   
athlete's bloated belly.

Glad that only her girlfriend is bearing witness to such a humiliating   
scene, Aiko says, "A little help here, please?"

Little does Aiko know that Nobuko had started moving towards the   
blunette before she had recovered enough from the fall to speak, and   
just as she finishes her plea for assistence, she feels a warm, fleshy   
intrusion between her legs as the dirty blonde succumbs to the highly   
erotic, if unintentional, scene and mounts the prone futa.

Panting heavily as her lover's penis pounds away at her pussy, Aiko   
manages to say, "Nobu-chan! Haven't you had enough yet? I'm already   
practically immobilized by your cum and you're trying to pump even more   
into me!"

Thrusting relentlessly into the blunette's passage, Nobuko replies,   
"What can I say, my [love child] is just too damn sexy for her own good.   
Besides, I was barely awake for any of the loads I deposited in your   
womb during the night."

Deciding further protest would be futile, Aiko allows the pleasure to   
wash over her as the blunette's passage begins convulsing around   
Nobuko's member. This only encourages Nobuko to increase speed and force   
as the tip of the dirty blonde's girlcock batters away at the athlete's   
cervix.

As she continues her relentless assault of Aiko's insides, Nobuko leans   
over the blunette and grabs hold of the athlete's nippls, pinching them   
between thumb and forefinger, drawing a yell of both pain and pleasure   
from the blunette's throat.

With a particular sharp thrust, Nobuko breaches the gates to Aiko's   
womb, her cockhead dipping into the lake of semen that lies beyond. 

Shocked, Aiko exclaims, "I didn't think you could go that deep!"

Nobuko replies, "Neither did I, but I'm not complaining." as she   
proceeds to fuck the blunette's cum-inflated womb.

A few minutes later, Nobuko hilts herself within Aiko's passage as the   
author's knot swells as big as any newborn's head. Though unable to feel   
the stream of semen jetting into her, the blunette can feel her already   
overfilled womb stretching to accomodate the newest load and is   
pleasently surprise by how nice it feels.

When Nobuko's orgasm finally comes to a halt, she tries to withdraw,   
only to realize how thoroughly her knotted girlcock is trapped within   
her lover's passage. Still bent over the blunette, Nobuko whispers in   
Aiko's ear, "Looks like we're tied like a couple of dogs in heat."

Coming down from the high of sexual arousal and realizing just how   
sweaty she is, Aiko replies, "but I really need a shower!"

Grabbing firmly of Aiko's hips in order to hold their pelvices together   
and minimize stress on the blunette's pussy and her own member, Nobuko   
begins to stand, encouraging the athlete to rise to hands and feet.   
Sliding her hands up her lover's side until she reaches the armpits,   
Nobuko pulls the blunette upright before wrapping her arms around the   
athlete's chest.

Using her own arms to cradle her massively swollen belly, Aiko looks   
down to see that the protrusion is great enough to block view not only   
of her feet, but of her own erect girlcock despite it pointing straight   
ahead. As Aiko caresses her titanic tummy, the skin stretched tight like   
a drum head, she is surprised by the lack of any visible or tactile   
signs of stretch marks.

Aiko is broken out of her introspection by Nobuko speaking, "As long as   
I'm stuck inside you, we might as well shower together." Silently   
agreeing, Aiko puts up no resistence as Nobuko starts to lead the pair,   
still joined at the crotch, towards Aiko's bedroom door. Movement is   
somewhat awkward on account of how close the two are to each other, but   
at least Nobuko's firm grip around Aiko's upper torso prevents the   
athlete from having another faceplant.

Reaching the door, Nobuko peeks into the hall and finding it empty   
guesses Aiko's dad must still be sleeping off his late shift. With the   
coast clear, they move to the bathroom as quickly as their joined   
genitalia and Aiko's cum-inflated belly will allow.

Once in the bathroom, Nobuko helps remove the blunette's socks before   
turning on the hot water and pushing the blunette into the single stall.   
As soon as the shower door latches, Nobuko releases her grip on Aiko's   
chest completely, forcing the athlete to bend at the waist under the   
weight of her swollen stomach with the blunette having to brace her arms   
against the wall to avoid collapsing to the floor.

Grabbing a washcloth and soap from a nearby shelf, Nobuko procedes to   
scrub the blunette's now exposed back. Once done with Aiko's back and   
buttocks, Nobuko reaches under her lover to gently swipe the washcloth   
accross the blunette's distended abdomen.

It's around this time that the dirty blonde's knot deflates enough for   
removal, but she instead begins thrusting at the blunette's crotch once   
again.

Aiko, who has until now been silently enjoying the pampering, speaks in   
exasperation, "Dammit! You're not going to be satisfied until I burst   
like an overfilled water balloon, are you?"

With the slightest hint of concern in her voice, Nobuko replies, "I   
wouldn't want you to burst, but I wouldn't mind seeing how much I can   
put in you before it becomes painful for you. Your not in pain from all   
that cum, are you?"

Blushing, Aiko responds, "No, it feels quite nice actually, but I'd feel   
more comfortable going further if I knew we had a reliable means of   
draining my womb after being inflated. Besides, I've yet to give you a   
blowjob."

Thinking it over, Nobuko admits, "Good points." before pulling out.

No longer supported by Nobuko, Aiko collapses to her knees before   
turning around in the small shower to face the dirty blonde's penis,   
which has lost quite a bit of girth since being pulled from the   
blunette's cunny, but very little length. Without any hesitation, Aiko   
takes the member down her throat, wrapping her arms around Nobuko's   
waist as she does so. Aiko quickly discovers that sucking an actual cock   
is quite a bit easier than when Nobuko would force her to fellate the   
dirty blonde's assorted strap-ons as actual flesh has a bit of give not   
present in the silicone imitations.

As Aiko does her best to lick every trace of her love juice from her   
lover's girlcock, Nobuko begins to moan loudly, which both encourages   
the blunette to redouble her efforts and to be grateful for the running   
water to mask the sounds of their activity from her father.

Aiko's efforts soon pay off as Nobuko unleashes a load down Aiko's   
throat as big as any the dirty blonde has deposited in the blunette's   
womb. As the hot, white liquid hits Aiko's stomach, another pool of hot   
liquid, this one of a decidedly yellower tint and lower down, makes   
itself known. Realizing that not only has she not had her morning pee   
yet, but that she missed the opportunity to go before bed the night   
before, Aiko is surprised that her bladder is only now demanding that   
she empty it, especially with all the cum in her womb pressing down on   
her bladder.

Deciding there's no point in holding back, Aiko relaxes her pelvic floor   
as she makes the first use of her girlcock as a tool for excreting   
waste. Unconsciously releasing Nobuko's member from her mouth, Aiko   
looks down, mesmerized by her own, extremely powerful pee stream, which   
is shooting out with enough force to hit the far wall before running   
down to the floor. Aiko is surprised when she sees a pool of a thicker,   
white fluid starting to spread out beneath her, being stained yellow at   
its outer edge as it mixes with her pee. Realizing that relaxing to pee   
must have also caused her cervix to relax enough to release the pent-up   
semen in her womb, Aiko becomes aware of the wider stream shooting from   
her vagina and the fact that her bulging belly is starting to shrink.

The combined sensations from emptying both her womb and bladder bring   
Aiko to the verge of dual orgasm and as both streams trickle to a halt,   
the blunette is overcome by the urge to masturbate. One hand furiously   
fingering her cunny while the other furiously strokes her girlcock, Aiko   
continues to stare hypnotized at the mixture of cum and pee as it swirls   
down the drain that is struggling to catch up. It's not long before both   
of her orgasms are crashing into the blunette's brain as she adds her   
own large, but small by comparison, contribution to the cumpool on the   
shower floor.

As the athlete comes down from her dual orgasm, her tummy back to its   
trim, athletic state, she is reminded that she had an audience as Nobuko   
exclaims, "Wow! What a wonderfully erotic display that was."

Imitating a tomato, Aiko replies, "Did Nobu-chan enjoy watching me pee   
and masturbate that much?"

The author responds excitedly, "Sure did, and don't forget watching all   
my cum cascade out of your cunny."

Wanting to distract Nobuko from the unintentional bout of exhibitionism   
Aiko just had, the blunette asks, "Hey, don't you need to pee as well?"   
before reaching out to grab the dirty blonde's still erect member. "I   
mean, you didn't get a chance to pee before bed last night or earlier   
this morning."

Nobuko's only response is to ask, "Does my [love child] want me to give   
her a golden shower? Well, now that you mention, it does feel like I   
have quite a lot of golden liquid in the bank."

Simply nodding, Aiko closes her eyes and opens her mouth as she strokes   
the other girl's futahood, tip pointed at the blunette's face. Relaxing   
her own bladder, Nobuko begins to shoot a powerful pee stream at the   
blunette, the first jet hitting the athlete's tongue before Aiko starts   
moving Nobuko's tip so that the golden fluid drenches the blunette's   
entire front side.

Once Nobuko has emptied her bladder, she helps Aiko to her feet and the   
two finish washing up, somehow managing to keep their respective   
hormones in check before drying off, dressing, and heading to the   
kitchen for a late breakfast.


	11. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reika invites Momoko to a sleepover and a game of Truth or Dare gets very heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Dubious consent, self-insemination, bondage
> 
> Author's Notes: Not sure where I got the idea to have a lemon instigated by a game of Truth or Dare, especially since it's usually played with more than two people, but here you have it. Also, this chapter features a self-insemination scene I've been wanting to write almost since I wrote Chapter 1.
> 
> As I bring in more of the supporting cast, I become less certain that I've gotten whose on a given name vs. surname basis correct and that I'm using the correct honorifics, so if you see any inconsistences between my work and how characters address each other in the anime, please let me know.

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 11: Truth or Dare

"[Wow! All of this space is your bedroom?]" are the first words out of   
Momoko's mouth when walking into the bedroom of her new friend Tamaki   
Reika.

Trying not to come accross as too haughty, the rich girl replies, "Yeah,   
though I often have more space than I know what to do with."

Giving the other girl a hug, Momoko adds, "{Thank You for inviting me   
over for a sleepover!]"

"Your Welcome." replies Reika, returning the hug somewhat hesitantly.

After changing into their night clothes, Reika wearing a sleeveless,   
silk nightie the same orange as her signature dress, and Momoko wearing   
a matching yellow nightie that Reika insisted the Japanese-American   
borrow, the two blonde's plop down on Reika's queen size bed, Momoko   
sitting crossed legged while Reika sets with her knees together, her   
feet under her.

"So, what do you want to do?" Reika asks of her guest.

"How about we play Truth or Dare" suggests the yellow apprentice in   
somewhat broken Japanese.

"That sounds like a good idea. Might help us get to know each other a   
bit better." Reika replies. After a brief pause, she adds, "As the   
guest, you should ask the first question or give the first dare."

"[Okay!] Truth or dare?" exclaims Momoko, beginning the game. Early on,   
most of the questions and dares are quite tame, and throughout the game   
Momoko can feel her panties becoming tighter, but largely ignores this   
as she's enjoying the game.

About an hour into their game, Momoko feels compelled to up the ante and   
asks, "Have you ever kissed a boy, and if so who?" when Reika asks for truth.

Her face going red, Reika replies, "N-no, Of course not."

Momoko breaks out in giggles upon seeing Reika's expression, saying   
"[You should see your face.]"

Shifting from embarassed to angry, Reika retorts, "It's not funny!"

Getting her laughter under control, Momoko says, "Okay, okay. Truth."

Hoping to get her back for the embarassment, Reika asks, "Have you ever   
kissed a girl, and if so who?"

To the rich girl's surprise, Momoko replies unabashedly, "I've Frenched   
Doremi-chan, and while I have nothing to compare with, I thought she was   
quite good with her tongue."

Shocked, Reika replies, "Harukaze-san? But you barely know her!"

Wanting to keep her fellow blonde in suspense, Momoko replies vaguely,   
"Well, it was kind of a heat of the moment thing. Truth or Dare?"

Not wanting the patissiere to delve deeper into her love life, Reika   
answers, "Dare."

Pleasant memories of Kissing Doremi fresh in her mind, Momoko blurts out   
without really thinking, "I dare you to kiss me!"  
Reika surprises herself by offering no protest as she leans towards her   
fellow blonde, a hand sliding through one of Momoko's hair rings to cup   
the back of the girl's head as their lips make contact. Instincts taking   
over, Reika slides her tongue along Momoko's lips, which part without   
hesitation to allow the appendage entrance to Momoko's mouth.

After several minutes of tongue wrestling, the two blondes seperate to   
catch their breath, Reika commenting, "You taste as sweet as any of your   
cakes!"

Smiling at the praise, Momoko replies, "And you're a much better kisser   
than Doremi-chan!" before asking, "What's my next dare?"

Realizing that her own panties are soaked with arousal and her heart is   
racing, Reika thinks, 'Screw it! If the shutterbug can't handle sharing   
me, that's her problem.' before speaking aloud, lust driving her words,   
"I dare you to strip naked and stay that way for the rest of the game!"

Both girls are in for a surprise as Momoko pulls her nightie over her   
head to reveal a quite prominent bulge in her white, cotton panties.   
Removing the garment, Momoko discovers that the source of the bulge is a   
erect, new futahood, which is pointing straight at Reika. While the   
tightness she has been ignoring for more than an hour is gone now that   
her girlcock is free of its restraints, the blonde futa can feel her   
member throbbing with desire.

Recovering from her shock enough to speak, Reika exclaims, "You-you have   
a penis! I thought you were a girl!"

Indignantly, Momoko retorts, "I am a girl!" Leaning back and thrusting   
her hips forward while holding her girlcock high, she shows that,   
indeed, where her balls would be if she was a boy, she still has a pussy   
surrounded by puffy labia. "See, I still have all my girl parts.   
Besides, I didn't have this thing..." she points at her penis, "...   
earlier today."

Calming down, Reika replies, "I didn't think futanari existed."

Smiling, "Neither did I until I saw Doremi-chan's penis."

Shock returning to her face, Reika asks, "Wait, Harukaze-san also has a   
penis?"

Momoko replies simply, "She sure does. Anyways, truth or dare?" Wanting   
to know more, but doubting she'll get more from the futa without it   
being a question for the game, Reika replies, "Dare!"

Her throbbing girlcock aching for attention, Momoko declares, "I dare   
you to suck my girlcock!"

Surprised by how much the idea appeals to her, but not wanting to seem   
too eager, Reika replies, "I'll do it, but only if you accept a dare to   
lick my pussy!"

Momoko replies, "Sure." before lying down on the bed.

Reika slowly strips out of her nightie and lace underwear before   
kneeling over Momoko's face and lowering her pussy to the patissiere's   
mouth. Before Reika can position herself to stimulate Momoko's girlcock,   
she feels the futa begin to greedily lick at her folds, causing shivers   
to run up the rich girl's spine. Moaning loudly, Reika collapses more so   
than leans forward.

Regaining some composure, Reika takes the tip of Momoko's futahood into   
her mouth and begins to swirl her tongue around the tip as she strokes   
the futa's shaft with her hand.

Pulling away from Reika's girlhood, Momoko exclaims, "[OH GOD!   
Reika-chan is great with her tongue!]" before once again burying her   
tongue in the rich girl's folds.

Smiling internally at the praise, Reika spreads the futa's legs and   
pulls them up until Momoko has them crossed over Reika's upper back.   
Allowing the tip of Momoko's member to slide down her throat, Reika   
begins bobbing her head as she slides several fingers into the futa's   
thus far ignored yet still sopping wet passage.

Having her girlcock deep throated and her pussy fingered at the same   
time is more than Momoko can take, the futa screaming, "[Reika-chan! I'm   
gonna cum!]" just as she begins shooting semen down the rich girl's   
throat. Despite the copious volume of Momoko's release, Reika swallows   
every last drop like a pro and when she finally pulls off the other   
blonde's futahood, there is not a trace of cum to be found either on the   
penis or the girl's lips.

Not caring that Momoko has yet to make her climax, Reika crawls off top   
of the futa before asking, "What's the next dare you have for me?"

Catching her breath and sitting up, Momoko replies, "I dare you to get   
down on your hands and knees and beg me to fuck you!"

Although her entire body goes red as a tomato at the thought of doing   
something so degrading, Reika has to admit to herself that it's taking   
all of her self-control not to jump the futa at this point. Getting on   
all fours, Reika lowers her shoulders until she's almost kissing her   
silk sheets while keeping her posterior elevated, and letting her hips   
sway slightly lets out a lustful whine, "Please, Momo-chan! Please take   
that big, thick girlcock of yours and fuck my naughty little pussy!   
Please rip away my virginity and make me a real woman!"

Momoko doesn't understand all of what Reika says, but rising to her   
knees, the futa declares, "How can I resist such an [Erotic] display?"   
before moving behind the rich girl and hilting herself within her fellow   
blonde.

Both blondes let out a pleasured gasp, Momoko exclaiming "It's so warm   
and cozy!" at the same time that Reika exclaims, "It's so hot and   
thick!"

As Momoko begins thrusting into her new best friend's pussy, she says,   
"I'll take truth next."

In between moans, Reika manages to ask, "What happened between you and   
Harukaze-san?"

Summarizing the encounter from the MAHO-Dou while leaving out the part   
about Aiko walking in on them and being double teamed for doing so,   
Momoko answers, "Doremi-Chan and I were alone at the MAHO-Dou. I was   
cleaning tables when Doremi-chan suddenly came up behind me, and before   
I knew it, she had pulled down my panties and was fucking me with the   
penis I didn't know she had. I was really surprised at first, but I   
ended up enjoying it so much that I sucked her off afterwards and then   
begged her to fuck me face-to-face. It was during that second round that   
I pulled her into a kiss and our tongues started wrestling." Her story   
finished, she adds "Truth or Dare?"

In shock from hearing Momoko's answer and in too much pleasure to think   
straight, Reika speaks the word that would seal her fate. "Dare!"

Smiling widely, Momoko answers, "I dare you to let me cum inside you!"

Snapping to her senses, Reika looks over her shoulder and screams, "You   
can't be serious!"

Not slowing her thrusting in the slightest and ensuring she has a firm   
grip on the rich girl's hips, Momoko replies, "I'm completely serious! I   
want to flood your insides with my cream filling, and I'm daring you not   
to stop me!"

Tears in her eyes and panic in her voice, Reika screams, "But what if I   
get pregnant?!", but her traitorous body is enjoying Momoko's girlcock   
too much to try and get away from the tool that is about to erupt with   
baby batter.

Momoko answers honestly, "Then I'll help you raise our child. Besides, I   
don't think I could stop now if I wanted to!" with those final words,   
Momoko hilts herself within Reika's passage, a thick jet of sperm   
erupting from her tip to splatter the rich girl's womb.

Feeling that first spurt shoot inside her, Reika screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!   
NONONONONO!" but instead of obeying her order to get away from the   
ejaculating penis, her body trembles in orgasm, her convulsing pussy   
trying to milk every last drop of Momoko's cum.

Her load spent, Momoko releases her grip on Reika's hips, the rich girl   
collapsing onto the sheets, sobbing quietly. Feeling guilty at her   
actions for the second time in under twelve hours, Momoko says quietly,   
"That dare did go a bit too far didn't it?"

Her sobs replaced with anger, Reika sits up and yells, "That dare went   
way too far! My period was only a week ago! I could be ovulating as we   
speak!"

Looking ashamed, Momoko says, "I've been a very naughty futa. You should   
punish me by giving me a really unagreeable dare!"

Calming down and giving it some thought, Reika gets a devilish   
expression as she declares, "I dare you to cum in your own pussy, twice,   
and it doesn't count unless you squirt at least as much as you did in   
me. And just so you can't get out of it, I'm going to restrain you."

Curious, Momoko asks, "How are you going to restrain me?"

Getting off the bed, some of Momoko's semen running down the inside of   
her thigh, Reika walks over to her dresser. Pulling out the top drawer,   
mostly filled with panties and training bras, she pushes the garments   
aside and slides part of the drawer bottom aside to reveal a secret   
compartment. From this compartment, she pulls three pairs of handcuffs.

The handcuffs in hand, Reika walks back over to the bed and commands,   
"Lay on your back, head on one of the pillows." After Momoko does as   
instructed, Reika climbs onto the bed and uses two pairs of handcuffs to   
chain Momoko's ankles to the horizontal rails of the headboard and the   
third pair to cuff Momoko's wrists together under the blonde's knees.   
These bonds leave Momoko mostly immobilized with her rear slightly   
elevated and her pussy facing the ceiling.

Once satisfied with the restraints, Reika grabs Momoko's girlcock and   
begins stroking the member to ensure full erection. Once satisfied that   
Momoko is fully erect, Reika begins to gently bend the penis into a   
ring, pressing the tip to the opening of Momoko's passage. Just as Reika   
is about to curse the apparent lack of sufficient flexibility and length   
to allow Momoko to literally fuck herself, the futa's member begins to   
elongate, the tip sliding pass the blonde's opening and plunging deep   
into her passage.

Hearing Momoko let out a prolonged moan and sensing that the futa has   
bottomed out within herself, Reika asks, "How does it feel?"

Panting heavily, Momoko answers, "It's such a weird yet incredible   
feeling! I can feel both my cock stretching my cunny and my cunny   
squeezing my cock! Both my boy and girl parts feel so hot like their   
trying to melt each other! Please! Make me fuck myself before I go   
crazy!"

Using the loop of penis outside of Momoko's passage for leverage, Reika   
begins to slide the patissiere's futahood in and out of her passage,   
causing the futa to scream in ecstasy as the pleasure of both a man and   
a woman washes over her simultaneously.

As the rich girl continues to ram Momoko's member deep into the   
futanari's pussy, the tip hammering away at her cervix, Momoko can feel   
her girlcock swelling within her as her cunny clamps ever tighter. Her   
restraints the only thing preventing her from thrashing violently,   
Momoko exclaims, "Oh GOD! My cock keeps growing to stretch my cunny, and   
my cunny just keeps squeezing my cock tighter! It's like the two are at   
war to see who can make the other cum first!"

Enjoying Momoko's reactions, Reika increases the pace at which she   
manipulates the futa's cock as her free hand goes to her own dripping,   
wet cunny. Eventually, one of Reika's stabs with the girlcock punches   
through Momoko's cervix, sending the yellow ojamajo over the edge on   
both sides. Reika can feel Momoko's urethra bulging under her fingers as   
the futa's seed begins to flow.

Straining against her bonds as her dual orgasm triggers a pleasure   
induced seizure, Momoko exclaims, "[I can feel IT! My cock is spouting   
lots of cum and it's all pouring into my womb, and my cunny just keeps   
milking my cock for more!]" Reika reaches her own climax as she watches   
Momoko writhe in pleasure, the rich girl's juices drenching her fingers.

As Momoko feels her womb reach it's unstretched capacity and start   
expanding to accomodate the continuing outpouring of semen, she   
exclaims, "[OH GOD! My cum just keeps pouring! I might be putting a bun   
in my own oven, yet my body seems hellbent on ensuring such an   
outcome!]"

As she watches Momoko finally come down from her climax, Reika says,   
"You seemed to enjoy that a bit too much. I don't think I'll make you go   
another round with yourself." Placing a hand on the small, but obvious   
bulge in Momoko's lower abdomen, the rich girl continues, "Besides, I'm   
sure you pumped way more of your seed into your own womb than you did   
mine."

Releasing Momoko's restraints and returning the handcuffs to the secret   
compartment in her dresser, Reika says, "It's getting late. I suggest we   
play one more round and then go to bed. For my final turn, I'll choose   
truth."

Not bothering to sit up and with her cock still buried past her cervix,   
Momoko asks, "Why did you have those handcuffs? and I'll take a dare for   
my last turn."

Blushing, Reika answers evasively, "Let's just say you aren't the only   
girl I've experimented with and one of my partners likes bondage." Not   
giving her fellow blonde time to try and weedle more information out of   
her, she adds, "As for your final dare, I dare you to spend the night   
cuddled up next to me."

In a sleepy tone, Momoko replies, "Sounds good to me." before getting up   
long enough to turn down the covers and lying back down.

Instead of laying down next to Momoko, Reika crawls on top of her fellow   
blonde and pulls the futa's cock from within her passage before lining   
up the tip with her own opening. Momoko's girlcock is now much thicker   
than the first time Reika took it up her pussy, resulting in a much   
slower penetration, but Reika manages to eventually relax her internal   
muscles enough to allow the tip to make contact with her cervix. Tip   
pressed firmly against the rich girl's cervix, the extra length that was   
needed to let Momoko fuck her own pussy contracts until the two girls'   
pubic bones meet.

Leaning forward and pulling the covers over them, Reika declares, "I   
think I like this position a lot more than the position you insisted on   
earlier." The rich girl than lifts her butt slightly and drops it back   
down to emphasize her point.

Letting out a moan, Momoko replies, "But what if I cum in you again?"

Instead of ansering right away, Reika presses her lips against Momoko's,   
and Clenching her pussy around the futa's girlcock, drags another moan   
from Momoko's throat, giving the rich girl's tongue an opportunity to   
invade the other girl's mouth.

When she breaks off the kiss, Reika answers Momoko's question by saying,   
"You've already came in me once tonight, what's a few more sperm?   
Besides, the way your twitching inside me, I'm sure you much prefer the   
idea of spending the night with your cock in my pussy instead of your   
own."

With that, the two blondes wrap their arms around each other and drift   
off to sleep in a mutual embrace.

###

The next morning, Momoko wakes to the sensation of something warm and   
fleshy sliding in and out of her cunny. Opening her eyes, she can see   
Reika kneeling between her legs, said appendages draped over the rich   
girl's arms and an expression of ecstacy on the rich girl's face.   
Shifting her gaze to their crotches, Momoko sees her own girlcock   
standing at attention, and while the patissiere's member blocks her   
view, the position and movement of Reika's hips leads Momoko to two   
conclusions: 1. Reika has become a futanari as well, and 2. the   
sensation that woke Momoko was Reika trying out her new girlcock on the   
not quite sleeping futanari's pussy.

Reika is moving at a slow, almost agonizing pace making it easy for   
Momoko to fake still being asleep. After getting a feel for Reika's   
rhythem, Momoko clenches her internal muscles as tightly as she can just   
as Reika is reaching the deepest point of her stroke, preventing the   
rich girl from withdrawing in preparation for her next thrust.

Confusion on her face, Reika looks down to lock eyes with Momoko, a   
sleepy yet cheeky smile on the patissiere's face. In a sleepy mock pout,   
Momoko asks, "Couldn't wait until I woke up? I would of liked to been   
awake for taking your second virginity."

A blush crossing her face, Reika opens her mouth to defend herself when   
Momoko tightens her grip on the rich girl's futahood, causing her to   
instead whine, "Your cunny is squeezing me so tightly. It feels like my   
girlcock is caught in a vice! It's really starting to hurt!"

Stretching out her arms, Momoko's only verbal reply is, "Give me a hug!"   
Letting go of Momoko's legs, Reika leans forward and the two girls   
embrace. Wrapping her legs around Reika's waist and placing a hand on   
the back of the rich girl's head, Momoko pulls her fellow blonde into a   
passionate kiss as the patissiere's internal muscles relax. Her futahood   
no longer in a deathgrip, Reika resumes her thrusts, this time at a much   
faster pace.

Refusing to let the embrace be broken, Momoko begins bucking her own   
hips in time with Reika's thrusts, enjoying not only the sensation of   
having her cunny fucked by her new best friend, but also the sensation   
as her own erect member slides back and forth between their trim   
tummies. It isn't long before both futanari hit their climax, swallowing   
each others pleasured screams as Reika gives Momoko's womb a fresh coat   
of semen and Momoko's own release coats their stomachs and chests,   
nearly gluing the pair together.

As the two come down from their shared climax, Reika sits up, cringing   
at the sensation of being covered in sticky, half-dryed cum as she peels   
herself away from Momoko. Looking down at herself and her lover in   
disgust, Reika says, "I think we need a shower."

Momoko simply replies, "I agree." As Reika pulls out of the patissiere's   
passage, cum dripping onto the sheets. The two blondes stand and quickly   
strip the bed, tossing the cum-stained linens in Reika's personal hamper   
before making for the in-suite bathroom to get cleaned up.


	12. Poppu's Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka comes over to the Harukaze household for a sleepover with Poppu, and the two proceed to fuck each other's brains out. Fafa joins them for a threesome, though Sayaka thinks this a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Shower sex, cum inflation, cum showers, pee drinking, threesome(3 lolifutas), anal.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is the last of the chapters previously published by me on Fanfiction.net, and I have yet to start writing chapter 13, though I still have a bit more work to proofread and upload before I'm done mirroring my published works here on AO3.

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 12: Poppu's Sleepover

Poppu and Sayaka dash into the pinkette's bedroom as soon as they are   
excused from the dinner table, the two first graders barely able to   
contain their excitement at what they have planned for the evening and   
both hoping that Poppu's parents didn't notice the lustful glances they   
had shot each other accross the dinner table or the fact that both girls   
were starting to pitch tents in their skirts as they excused themselves.

Resisting the urge to wrap one hand around her aching girlcock and ram   
the other into her dripping girlhood, Sayaka whines impatiently, "Hurry   
up, Poppu-chan! Grab some clothes so we can jump in the shower and get   
down to some fun."

Though not nearly as desperate for sexual gratification due to Fafa's   
presence, guilt at not having been able to tend to her girlfriend's   
needs for several days has Poppu moving at top speed to grab a pair of   
nightgowns from her closet. The garments thrown over one arm, Poppu   
grabs Sayaka's hand, yelling "Let's go!" as the pinkette practically   
drags the smaller girl to the bathroom.

Once both girls are in the bathroom with the door locked, they quickly   
strip off their clothes, neither caring if they get stretched or torn in   
the process. Laying eyes on Sayaka's throbbing girlcock as it lengthens   
and thickens before the pinkette's eyes, Poppu vows to herself, 'before   
the night is over, I'm going to milk Sayaka dry!'

Poppu is broken out of her thoughts of how she is going to make up for   
Sayaka having to make do with masturbation for several days when the   
brunette says, "Poppu-chan, can you help me?" Focusing on the source of   
the voice, Poppu sees Sayaka standing in front of the toilet, her   
girlcock pointed at the bowl.

Figuring out her girlfriend's predicament, Poppu asks, "Need to pee, but   
your cock won't let you?"

At Sayaka's nod, Poppu walks up behind the smaller girl and wraps a hand   
around Sayaka's member. With her own futahood pressed against Sayaka's   
back and resting her chin on the shorter girl's head, Poppu begins to   
furiously pump her girlfriend's erection. Relieved at finally being   
touched by someone other than herself, Sayaka leans into Poppu's embrace   
and closes her eyes, moaning softly as the pinkette continues to stroke   
her girlcock.

Before long, Sayaka is spraying thick, white semen into the toilet.   
Keeping ahold of Sayaka's member for aiming, Poppu presses her other   
hand against the bulge of Sayaka's bladder and soon a thinner, golden   
liquid is mixed in with the brunette's cum and eventually the stream is   
purely pee.

When her stream finally subsides, Sayaka opens her eyes and glances up   
to make eye contact with Poppu. Before the brunette can speak, Poppu   
declares, "That's just the first of many orgasms I'm going to give you   
tonight."

The couple walk over to the shower and Poppu turns on the hot water.   
After stepping over the sidewall of the tub, Sayaka soon finds herself   
pinned against the wall, Poppu's lips pressed against hers and the   
pinkette's tongue exploring the brunette's mouth. Feeling Sayaka's tip   
at her entrance, Poppu bends her knees just enough for the head of the   
brunette's member to enter the pinkette's passage without allowing   
Sayaka to fully bury her girlcock within Poppu's folds. Swallowing the   
smaller girl's protests, Poppu begins to move her hips in a manner to   
stimulate Sayaka's cockhead while denying the brunette deeper   
penetration.

Unable to do anything else, Sayaka reaches down between them and   
wrapping a hand around each of their girlcocks begins jacking off both   
Poppu and herself, the two swallowing each others moans as their tongues   
continue to wrestle.

Before long, both girls are erupting from their futahoods, Poppu   
splattering gooey jizz all over Sayaka's tummy while Sayaka's own sperm   
shoots out with enough force that some of it reaches Poppu's womb   
despite barely being in the Pinkette's pussy and fighting against   
gravity.

As their orgasms subside and their breathing evens out, Poppu looks down   
and comments, "You're pretty messy. I guess I need to clean you." While   
Sayaka stands in the center of the shower spray to rinse away Poppu's   
semen, the Pinkette gets to work washing the brunette's hair.

Once the shampoo and cum have been rinsed away, Poppu pulls Sayaka out   
from under the spray and pours a generous amount of body wash onto her   
hands before getting to work washing the smaller girl's body. Starting   
at her lover's cute little butt, Poppu works her way up Sayaka's back,   
massaging the body wash into the brunette's silky skin. Upon reaching   
the shorter girl's shoulders, Poppu pulls Sayaka against her and rests   
her chin on the brunette's scalp, the pinkette's member sandwiched   
between them.

Continueing down Sayaka's front, Poppu spends more time than strictly   
necessary washing the brunette's flat chest. Upon reaching Sayaka's   
crotch, Poppu wraps both hands around the brunette's futahood and begins   
pumping. Thanks to the body wash, Poppu's hands slide effortlessly along   
Sayaka's girlcock, letting her reach a speed that has Sayaka cumming for   
the third time in almost no time.

When she finishes blasting semen against the shower wall, Sayaka bends   
over and places her hands on the wall. Shaking her cute little butt,   
Sayaka says seductively, "I think it's time for you to scrub my cunny!"

Catching Sayaka's meaning, Poppu pours more body wash on her hands   
before using them to lube up her own girlcock. Grabbing the brunette's   
hips, Poppu slides all the way inside her girlfriend in a single thrust,   
her tip coming to rest against Sayaka's cervix, the brunette letting out   
a loud moan and clamping down on the Pinkette's futahood as the feeling   
of emptiness that had plagued her for days is replaced with a feeling of   
fullness.

Poppu slowly pulls back until only her tip is within Sayaka and then   
slams her thick member back inside the smaller girl. The pinkette   
repeats this motion several times, the brunette letting out a yelp of   
pleasure with every impact of cockhead against her cervix.

After a dozen thrusts, Poppu picks up the pace, the combination of body   
wash and Sayaka's copious flow of natural lubrication letting Poppu's   
girlcock slide effortlessly in and out of the brunette's tight passage.

In-between panting breaths, Sayaka exclaims, "YES! Please pound my   
pretty pink pussy, Poppu-chan!" a request the pinkette is only too happy   
to oblige as she repeatedly rams her cockhead against the smaller girl's   
cervix.

Eventually Sayaka's cervix gives way, the small girl letting out a   
surprised "Eek!" as her lover's girlcock enters the brunette's womb. As   
Sayaka's arms give out under the pinkette's relentless assault, Poppu   
has to wrap her arms around the small girl to prevent her falling to the   
floor of the tub.

Grabbing Sayaka's wrists, Poppu continues to fuck the brunette's womb at   
a frantic pace. Before long, Poppu can feel her orgasm fast approaching   
and lets out a warning, "Sayaka-chan, I'm about to cum!"

Nearing an orgasm of her own and doing her best to push back against   
Poppu's thrusts, Sayaka replies, "YES! DO IT! Flood my womb! Pour your   
love into me!"

With one final thrust, Poppu hilts herself within the smaller girl, her   
tip pressed against the top of Sayaka's womb as the flood gates open and   
the base of the pinkette's girlcock swells into a softball-sized knot.   
The first splatter of semen against the walls of her womb sends Sayaka   
over the edge, her cunny convulsing around the lower half of Poppu's   
member as if to milk it.

The brunette's womb is soon filled to its natural capacity, but semen   
continues pouring from Poppu's tip, forcing Sayaka's tummy to expand as   
more and more of the pinkette's seed is pumped into the little girl's   
belly. All the while, both girls savor the sensation, their eyes glazed   
over in pleasure.

By the time Poppu's stream halts, Sayaka's cum-inflated belly has   
swollen to the point that her feet can no longer reach the floor of the   
tub and Poppu has to stand on her tip toes to keep her cock at the same   
level as Sayaka's cunny.

As Poppu releases her wrists, Sayaka proceeds to rub her massive belly   
before commenting, "WOW! I didn't think Poppu-chan could pour so much   
into my tummy!" Letting her chin rest on the cum balloon that is her   
abdomen, the brunette adds, "Laying on such a huge load of Poppu-chan's   
cum is really comfy. I wonder if I can pour such a huge load into   
Poppu-chan."

The pinkette replies, "One way to find out." before reaching behind her   
and grabbing the cum-inflated girl's futahood. Being careful not to bend   
the penis too sharply, Poppu brings Sayaka's tip to her own dripping   
cunny an slides it in. The pinkette encourages the dick within her to   
lengthen by stroking the curved part that is still outside her pussy.

Once Poppu feels Sayaka's tip against her cervix, she carefully brings   
up her legs, placing them to either side of Sayaka's torso. Once she's   
balanced atop Sayaka as if the cum-inflated girl was a large exercise   
ball, Poppu lets her hips drop, the remainder of Sayaka's girlcock   
disappearing into the Pinkette's depths, forcing the tip pass Poppu's   
cervix and causing it to hit the top of the pinkette's womb.

Both girls let out a loud moan as Poppu pauses to adjust to having a   
cock in her womb. After a while, Poppu starts bouncing on Sayaka's   
member, both girls moaning at the action.

When Poppu's knot has deflated enough, The pinkette withdraws from   
Sayaka's cunny and turns around. When Sayaka whimpers in protest, Poppu   
says soothingly, "If you do blow me up like a balloon with your semen, I   
doubt I could keep my balance. I think this position carries less risk   
of us getting hurt." The Pinkette then leans forward, placing her hands   
on her knees and her feet on the floor as she proceeds to hump back at   
the cock buried in her womb.

Before long, it's Sayaka's turn to exclaim, "I'm gonna cum!"

Picking up speed, Poppu replies, "YES! Fill me up! Blow-up my belly like   
a balloon like I did yours!"

Moments later, Poppu feels the base of Sayaka's girlcock swell within   
her, preventing the pinkette from moving forward. The brunette's semen   
shoots forth like water from a pressure washer, blasting the walls of   
Poppu's womb.

As her pussy starts convulsing in orgasm, Poppu places her hands to her   
abdomen and can feel the bulge starting to form both from within and   
from without. Excitedly, the pinkette shouts, "Yes! Blow me up until I'm   
ready to burst!"

Eyes glazed over in pleasure and not hearing Poppu's words, Sayaka can   
only murmmer, "Can't stop cumming!"

Before long, Poppu finds herself likewise immobilized by a massively   
cum-inflated belly. The two girls, standing butt-to-butt and leaning   
over their titanic tummies, Sayaka's knot the only thing keeping them   
joined, savor the sensation of having so much of their lover's sperm   
within them for several minutes.

As the water starts to run cold, Sayaka asks, "Um, how are we going to   
get out of this?"

Thinking of their predicament for a few seconds, Poppu replies, "I've   
noticed that, when I sit on the toilet to pee, semen that was trapped in   
my womb often ends up in the bowl as well. Perhaps if you try peeing,   
your womb will release my cum."

Sayaka asks nervously, "But what if I end up peeing in you?"

Poppu replies, "It's fine. Besides, what's a little pee compared to all   
the cum you've already put in me?"

Sayaka replies, "I guess you're right." With that, the brunette starts   
to relax, imagining that she's sitting on a toilet and needs to pee   
badly. Before long, the brunette's cervix dilates by an inch or so and   
Poppu's cum starts to gush forth. With Sayaka still knotted within   
Poppu, most of the taller girl's cum splatters over the Pinkette's rump   
and lower back as it sprays from the smaller girl's cunny, though some   
of it instead drips on to their girlcocks, between their swollen   
stomachs, and down their legs.

By the time Sayaka's tummy has returned to it's normal size, her knot   
has deflated to the point that her girlcock slides out of Poppu's cunny   
as she stands up. Before Poppu can take the opportunity to empty her own   
womb, the brunette turns around and quickly buries her slender forearms   
to the elbow in the pinkette's passage.

Surprised, but not hurt, by the sudden intrusion, Poppu exclaims, "What   
are you doing!?"

Lowering her face to Poppu's crotch and stretching the pinkette's   
passage well pass what would be agonizing for anyone without a futa's   
enhanced elasticity so she can clearly see Poppu's cervix, Sayaka   
replies, "I want to see my cum gushing from your womb. Now, are you   
going to let it out on your own, or do I need to stretch your cervix as   
well?"

Poppu replies, "I'll do it myself." but the pinkette has trouble   
relaxing enough to get her cervix to dilate.

Noticing not only Poppu's struggle, but that the pinkette's girlcock,   
while much smaller than earlier, is very erect, Sayaka comments, "Maybe   
it's like trying to pee with an erection..." and before Poppu can think   
of a response, the brunette has lowered her head, taken the pinkette's   
member into her mouth and returned to gazing upon Poppu's cervix as she   
sucks girlcock.

Pleasure at being sucked and stretched beyond what she thought possible   
and embarassment at having someone stare at such an intimate place that   
even nature concealed war within the pinkette as she tries to relax   
enough to get rid of the cum weighing her down.

It's at this moment that Poppu's bladder decides to remind her that she   
didn't pee before getting in the shower and she knows there's no way   
she'll be able to hold back her golden liquid through orgasm and   
releasing the pent-up cum in her womb. Inbetween moans, the pinkette   
exclaims, "Sayaka-chan, if you keep that up, I'm gonna pee!" but Sayaka   
doesn't seem to even hear Poppu's warning.

As her first drop of semen hits Sayaka's tongue, Poppu screams,   
"Sayaka-chan! If you don't spit out my girlcock right now, I'm really   
gonna pee in your mouth!" as she struggles in vane to keep her golden   
liquid from escaping, but Sayaka continues to greedily suck the   
pinkette's member as she stares at the pinkette's cervix.

The dams start to crack, a little of Poppu's pee trickling into the cum   
Sayaka is guzzling down and some of Sayaka's seed leaking through the   
pinkette's cervix. Then the dams break completely as Sayaka finds herself   
drinking pee instead of cum at almost the same instant that a tidal wave   
of her own semen hits her in the face.

Instead of pulling away in disgust, Sayaka happily guzzles down Poppu's   
pee as she is showered with her own seed pouring from Poppu's womb.

Once both her bladder and womb are empty, Poppu stands up and turns   
around to see the mess her lover has become. Apologetically, she says,   
"Sorry about that. I tried to warn you, but I just couldn't control   
myself."

Wiping semen away from her eyes so she can look up at Poppu and licking   
her lips, Sayaka responds, "It's okay! I wanted to taste Poppu-chan's   
pee, and it was a lot tastier than I expected. In fact, I don't want you   
peeing anywhere but my mouth from now on, it was so yummy!"

Helping Sayaka to her feet, Poppu replies, "I can't believe what a   
naughty little girl you're becoming." before pulling the brunette into a   
kiss.

When they break the kiss, Sayaka replies, "I'm not a naughty girl!"

Poppu asks seductively, "Are you sure? Because I think I like naughty   
little girls." Giving Sayaka a playful smack on the butt, Poppu adds,   
"but if you get much naughtier, I might have to give you some serious   
punishment. Now let's get cleaned-up."

One advantage to the fact that they ran out of hot water during their   
activities is that the cold keeps their libidos under control long   
enough for them to wash their collective semen from their bodies. Once   
cleaned of the evidence of their activities, the two quickly dry off and   
don matching eighth note print nightgowns, neither bothering with   
panties. While the garment halts at the knees on Poppu, the one she   
loaned to Sayaka nearly drags the ground on the smaller girl's frame.

As the two exit the bathroom, they are confronted by Poppu's mother   
Haruka, who comments, "You two were in there an awful long time, I ran   
out of hot water washing the dishes."

Thinking quickly, Poppu replies, "Sorry, kaa-san. We were enjoying   
ourselves so much that we lost track of time. We're also sorry for   
running out the hot water." Before Haruka can scold them further, Poppu   
grabs Sayaka's hand and the two make a break for Poppu's bedroom,   
locking the door behind them. Deciding their actions were harmless   
enough, Haruka decides to leave the two girls alone and return to   
cleaning the kitchen.

In Poppu's bedroom, the pinkette let's out a sigh of relief, "Phew, that   
was close! Had kaa-san come to check on us just a few minutes earlier,   
she might have caught us in the act."

Sayaka replies, "Yeah, that would've been really embarrassing."

Walking up to the smaller girl and pulling her into a hug, Poppu says,   
"I think we have time for at least one more round before going to bed."   
before capturing the brunette's lips in a kiss. Maintaining their   
liplock, Poppu Lifts Sayaka off the floor and carries the smaller girl   
over to the bed, the pinkette sitting on the mattress while holding the   
brunette in her lap.

After a minute or two, Sayaka breaks the kiss and climbs off of Poppu's   
lap. Turning her back to the pinkette, the brunette lifts the hemn of   
the borrowed night gown to her waist and leans forward, giving Poppu a   
good view of the smaller girl's tiny half moons and glistening cunny   
causing a tent to form in the pinkette's nightgown. Lust evident in her   
voice, Sayaka pleads, "Poppu-chan, please pull up your nightgown so I   
can impale myself on your girlcock."

Poppu lays her head on the pillow and pulls up the front of her   
nightgown to reveal her erect member before declaring, "My pole is ready   
for Sayaka-chan to take a ride on it."

Not letting her gown drop, Sayaka climbs onto the bed and positions   
herself over Poppu's skyward pointing futahood. Sayaka wiggles her butt   
at Poppu a few times before letting her hips drop. Poppu let's out a   
loud moan as she feels Sayaka's warm, wet tightness envelop her.

Letting her nightgown pool around her lower body and over Poppu's   
pelvis, Sayaka begins pistoning up and down on the pinkette's girlcock,   
making sure to keep her internal muscles clenched tightly around the   
futa meat inside her.

Feeling her own futahood aching for attention, but wanting to save her   
load for when she's buried in the pinkette, Sayaka leans back, resting   
her weight on her wrists and asks, "Poppu-chan, grab hold of my wrists   
and don't let go! I don't want to be tempted to jack off."

Poppu grabs the smaller girl's wrists before exclaiming, "Sayaka-chan is   
so much tighter than usual! I don't think I can take much more!"

Smiling at Poppu's words, Sayaka replies, "It's okay, Poppu-chan. Cum   
whenever your ready." as the brunette continues to piston up and down on   
the pinkette's futahood.

It's not long before Poppu reaches orgasm, but instead of her semen   
erupting from her tip, the vise-like grip Sayaka's cunny has on the   
pinkette's girlcock leaves the coming flood trapped, the brunette's down   
strokes even forcing the sperm deeper inside Poppu.

As the pressure builds, Poppu screams, "Sayaka-chan, you're too tight!   
My cum can't get out!" but Sayaka is too lost in her own pleasure to   
hear Poppu's words.

Sayaka soon reaches her own orgasm, her walls squeezing even tighter   
around the pinkette's futahood, the trapped semen continueing to build   
in volume, giving Poppu a sensation similar to a painfully full bladder.   
As Sayaka's climax subsides, her passage finally relaxes enough for   
Poppu's semen to escape, the thick, white fluid shooting from the   
pinkette's tip with greater force than usual. Sayaka let's out a squeak   
as the jet of sperm batters her womb, but Poppu grabs the brunette's   
hips to hold the smaller girl in place as the pinkette delivers a larger   
than usual, though small compared to the balloon belly loads they gave   
each other in the shower.

After Poppu finishes squirting sperm in the smaller girl's womb, Sayaka   
is the first to recover enough to act. While the pinkette is still   
glazed eyed from the blissful relief of releasing all that pent-up   
semen, Sayaka quickly dismounts the pinkette's futahood, turns around,   
and stuffs her own throbbing futahood up Poppu's waiting passage.

Sayaka's frantic thrusts bring Poppu back to awareness of her   
surroundings. Smiling down at Sayaka, the pinkette pulls her nightgown   
up further to expose her flat chest as she wraps her legs around the   
smaller girl's waist. As Sayaka takes the bait, latching onto one of   
Poppu's nipples and sucking like a starved infant at her mother's teet,   
Poppu wraps one arm around the brunette's neck as she buries her other   
hand in the smaller girl's dark, curly locks and gently strokes Sayaka's   
scalp.

It isn't long before the two girls reach mutual orgasm, Sayaka knotting   
within Poppu and delivering a modest by futanari, though still large by   
normal human standards, load to the pinkette's womb. Still suckling like   
a newborn, exhaustion soon overtakes Sayaka and the smaller girl falls   
asleep in Poppu's embrace with her futahood still buried in the taller   
girl's passage.

Still wide awake and cradling her sleeping lover, Poppu waits half an   
hour to ensure the brunette is fast asleep before waving a hand in the   
air, silently signalling to Fafa. The fairy emerges from where she had   
been watching the two girls make love before transforming into a perfect   
doppelganger of the pinkette.

Walking over to the bed, her futahood quite erect and throbbing for   
attention, Fafa whispers to Poppu, "You two put on a good show. I found   
myself wishing I could masturbate in fairy form, but are you sure it's   
okay for me to join in your fun with Sayaka-chan?"

Also in a whisper to not wake the brunette prematurely, Poppu replies,   
"It's only fair that both of my lovers have the opportunity to play with   
me at the same time, but remember, for now Sayaka-chan needs to think   
your me and that she's dreaming."

Nodding in understanding, the fairy carefully climbs onto the bed behind   
Sayaka, and as Poppu flips up the hemn of the brunette's nightgown to   
allow Fafa access, the doppelganger gently slides her girlcock into the   
sleeping girl's passage. Biting her lip to suppress a moan, Fafa begins   
sliding in and out of Sayaka at a slow pace, the fairy using all of her   
self-control to not ravage the sleeping girl.

Releasing Poppu's nipple, Sayaka mumbles in her sleep, "That feels good   
Poppu-chan, but you dont need to go so slowly.", which Fafa takes as an   
invitation to speed up some as Poppu gives the sleeping girl's futahood   
a few quick squeezes.

After a while, Sayaka starts to stir. With half-opened eyes, Sayaka   
looks up to see Poppu smiling at her as she realizes that she's still   
buried in the pinkette's passage with Poppu's futahood sandwiched   
between them. Groggily, the brunette asks, rubbing at an eye, "If   
Poppu-chan is beneath me, than who is behind me thrusting their cock   
into my cunny?" Eyes now fully open, Sayaka looks over her shoulder to   
see Fafa smiling down at her while caressing the smaller girl's buttocks   
and thrusting into the brunett'es passage at a relaxed pace. Closing her   
eyes and resting her head on Poppu's chest, Sayaka comments, "There are   
two of Poppu-chan? either I've died and gone to heaven or I'm having the   
most wonderful dream." With that, Sayaka begins moving her hips, not   
only meeting Fafa's thrusts, but thrusting her own futahood in and out   
of Poppu before adding, "Either way, I'm going to enjoy this as much as   
I can!"

Soon enough, a rythem is established such that both Fafa and Sayaka pull   
out simultaneously only to slam back in in unison. Before long, all   
three girls reach orgasm, two cocks squirting jizz into two wombs as two   
cunnies milk said cocks.

As their orgasms subside, Fafa withdraws from Sayaka's passage while   
Poppu gently extracts herself from beneath the smaller girl. Poppu   
discards her nightgown, and both fairy and apprentice stand with their   
twin erections nearly touching tip-to-tip. In unison, the two pinkettes   
draw Sayaka's attention, "Sayaka-chan, come suck our cocks!"

Her own futahood growing rock hard once again at the sight of her lover   
in stereo, Sayaka quickly discards her own nightgown before dropping to   
the floor on her knees before the pinkettes' cocks, commenting, "Two   
yummy looking cocks to suck on? I must be the luckiest little girl in   
the whole world." Sayaka grabs both of their futahoods by the base and   
tries stuffing both in her mouth, but her lips just won't stretch enough   
to fit the bulbous heads of both at the same time. The brunette instead   
settles for sucking them one at a time, taking little more than the head   
into her mouth and savoring the taste like a gourmet lollipop, switching   
between the two girlcocks every ten seconds or so and constantly   
stroking the shafts with her tiny hands.

Moaning loudly, the two pinkettes each place an arm accross the other's   
shoulders for balance as they each lift a foot to the kneeling girl's   
futahood. As Apprentice and fairy familiar proceed to give Sayaka a   
footjob, the brunette starts moaning around her mouthful of girlcock.

After a minute or two, Sayaka pulls away from the cock she was sucking   
and yells, "Poppu-chan, I'm gonna cum!" without pausing in her stroking   
of the pinkettes' twin cocks. Feeling themselves fast approaching their   
own orgasms, the Pinkettes increase the pace at which their feet stroke   
Sayaka's futahood while pointing it up at the brunette.

Soon enough, all three girls erupt with thick sprays from their erect   
members. Sayaka attempts to direct the spray from both Poppu and Fafa   
into her mouth, but she ends up getting more on her face than in her   
mouth. The brunette is also too lost in her own pleasure to realize that   
most of her own stream is landing on her chest and stomach.

When they stop spraying sperm, the two pinkettes find themselves staring   
down at a cum-covered Sayaka who has collapsed against the side of the   
bed.

Poppu comments, "What a naughty little girl, making a mess with her own   
jizz and failing to swallow following a blowjob."

Fafa adds, "Yes, very naughty, we'll have to punish her after we get her   
cleaned up."

Sayaka asks, "How are you going to punish me?"

Poppu answers, "I think a rough double penetration would be   
appropriate."

Fafa agrees, "I concur, but first, I think we should lick her clean."

Without any further comment, the witch apprentice and her fairy lay   
Sayaka on the floor and make quick work of licking their combined semen   
from the brunette's body, starting near her waist and working their way   
up to her face.

Once the cum is gone, Fafa sits on the edge of the bed and commands,   
"Sayaka-chan, come sit on my lap." Deducing the meaning of the words,   
Sayaka straddles Fafa's waist and impales herself on the fairy's   
futahood. Spreading the brunette's butt cheeks, Fafa declares, "Now, the   
other me will stick her girlcock up your butt."

Fear evident in her voice, Sayaka protests, "But I poop from there! It's   
really dirty!"

Poppu walks up behind Sayaka and lines up her tip with the brunette's   
rosebud before saying, "Not right now you don't. Besides, this is part   
of your punishment." With that, Poppu claims Sayaka's anal virginity,   
hilting her self deep in the brunette's bowels. Sayaka screams at the   
sudden and unfamiliar, yet strangely pleasant intrusion in her ass, but   
has no time to process the sensation as both pinkettes proceed to fuck   
the brunette from both sides at a merciless pace.

Though not in actual pain, the double penetration stretches and twists   
Sayaka's insides in ways she could've never imagined and she screams,   
"It feels like you're going to tear me apart!"

Sayaka's protests only encourage the two pinkettes to continue to   
mercilessly fuck the brunette, and before long, both fairy and witch   
apprentice are knotting within the smaller girl as Fafa floods Sayaka's   
womb and Poppu floods Sayaka's bowels, sending Sayaka over the edge once   
again in the process.

Still knotted in Sayaka's ass, Poppu suggests, "Let's cuddle Sayaka-chan   
tonight with our girlcocks still buried within her."

Fafa replies, "That sounds like a good idea, what do you think   
Sayaka-chan?."

Still a bit hazey from her orgasm and being overdue for sleep, Sayaka   
replies, "That sounds nice."

Being careful not to crush the smaller girl between them, the pinkettes   
lie down, Sayaka still sandwiched between them and pull the covers over   
the knotted trio before drifting off to sleep.

###

The next morning, Sayaka wakes up alone in Poppu's bed, once again in a   
borrowed nightgown, any evidence that last night's threesome was more   
than a dream erased while she slept.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" calls Poppu from her desk, still in her own   
nightgown. "I was wondering when you'd finally wake up."

Letting out a yawn, Sayaka replies, "Good morning, Poppu-chan!" Rubbing   
the sleep from her eyes, Sayaka adds, "I had an interesting dream last   
night."

Smiling knowingly, Poppu asks, "What was it about?"

Smiling widely, Sayaka replies, "There was two Poppu-chans, and I was   
thrusting into one's Pussy while the other thrusted into my own. Then I   
got to suck both of your girlcocks while you gave me a footjob, and I   
ended up covered in cum from all three of us. As punishment for making a   
mess, the two of you gave me a rough fucking, one of you in my pussy and   
the other in my ass. It ended with us falling to sleep together, both of   
you knotted inside me."

Poppu replies, "That does sound like an interesting dream. Did you enjoy   
yourself in that dream?"

Blushing, Sayaka replies, "Yes! Yes I did! Makes me want to try doing it   
with a third girl in real life." Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sayaka   
lays back, grabs her ankles and lifts her legs up, locking out her   
knees, not only showcasing her flexibility, but exposing her pussy and   
nice round rump to Poppu's eyes. "But for right now, I'd like Poppu-chan   
to fuck my ass for real."

Feeling her own futahood grow hard, Poppu replies, "It's not that I   
don't want to do your ass, but I'd like to do a quickie in your pussy   
first."

Sayaka replies, "Fine by me, you can do my holes one after the other."

Poppu discards her nightgown and without further preamble, buries her   
futahood in Sayaka's passage. Putting the smaller girl's legs over her   
own shoulders, Poppu lays on top of Sayaka and captures the brunette's   
lips in a kiss, prompting Sayaka to wrap her arms around Poppu's neck.

Grabbing Sayaka's buttocks, Poppu lifts her off the bed and proceeds to   
repeatedly impale the smaller girl on her girlcock. It takes less than a   
minute of this for Poppu to deliver another load of semen to Sayaka's   
womb. Without waiting for her member to completely stop its flow of   
jizz, Poppu spreads Sayaka's half moons and pulls the smaller girl off   
the pinkette's futahood only to impale the brunette's rear passage.   
Sayaka breaks the kiss to let out a loud moan, but Poppu quickly resumes   
the previous pace and is soon shooting a second load into the brunette's   
bowels.

Once Sayaka's ass is done milking the pinkette's girlcock, Poppu pulls   
the smaller girl off of her member and gently sets her down on wobbly   
legs, the nightgown falling to cover Sayaka's privates.

Sitting on the edge of the bed before her legs give out completely,   
Sayaka comments, "That was incredible!"

Poppu replies, "I wouldn't mind giving you such treatment again. Also,   
if you want, you're welcome to try my ass some other time, but for right   
now, I think we need to get cleaned up before Kaa-san calls breakfast,   
and I think we should shower separately to avoid a repeat of last   
night."

Sayaka replies, "I think you're right. You should probably go first   
since your girlcock was up my ass."

Grabbing clean clothes, Poppu replies, "That's a good idea." before   
leaving for the bathroom.


	13. Complementary Colors: Blue and Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko's ascension to futadom results in quite a bit of sexual frustration at school, and things come to a head when she finds herself on clean-up duty with hazuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Dubious consent, anal.
> 
> Author's notes: Long overdue, but here's a new chapter of Futanari Outbreak, and finally the last of the original 3 gets infected. I have the next few chapters planned out in my head(and many readers can probably guess about chapter 14 by the time they finish reading this chapter).

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 13: Complementary Colors - Blue and Orange.

Aiko wasn't the most passionate student, but today had been the most   
torturous beginning to a school week the blunette could remember. Not   
because of particularly tough lessons or tests she hadn't been prepared   
for, but because the penis she had grown over the weekend was making her   
notice just how many cute girls were in her class for the first time.

Aside from her fellow OjamajoHazuki and Onpu, there weren't that many   
girls in the class that had been in Classe 4-2 with Aiko the previous   
year, but the foreign born Shino, fellow tomboy Maki, and flower-loving   
girly girl Marina all have their charms, and even the rotund Kanae was   
doing nothing to calm the throbbinggirlcock that insists on tenting   
Aiko's jeans. Shiori was absent, but that didn't prevent the blunette   
from conjuring images of caring for the ill-girl and doing things   
completely inappropriate for a caregiver, the kind of images that would   
have Aiko bent over her mother's knee and with a reddened rear if the   
nurse ever learned her daughter was having such thoughts.

Aiko didn't know the girls that had come from class 4-1 all that well,   
but Sachiko and Minto, both of whom gave Hazuki a run for her money in   
studiousness both struck the athlete as very innocent but very fuckable,   
and due to a bad first impression, Aiko couldn't help thinking that   
taking Minto down a notch or two would be particularly satisfying. Among   
the girls Aiko didn't yet know by name, there was one with large breasts   
just begging to be fondled and sucked, another tomboy, and three girls   
Aiko pinned as likely girly girls.

Even when the blunette tried to ignore the female half of her classmates   
and focus on what the teacher was saying, Aiko found herself wanting to   
bend Nishizawa-sensei over her desk and give the older woman's pussy a   
thorough pounding.

All-in-all, Aiko was silently cursing the powers that be for putting her   
in a different class from her girlfriend. To make matters worse, Nobuko   
hadn't allowed Aiko to cum with her girlcock after their shower   
together, the dirty blonde claiming that the blunett'es "naughty little   
dick needs to be punished for it's lack of discipline" since Aiko had   
broken her promise to not cum in the author.

Gym class had not helped Aiko's situation, the red buruma of Misora   
First Elementary's gym uniform only serving to accentuate the cute   
little butts of Aiko's female classmates, and the blunette can only   
wonder how no one noticed the bulge in her own buruma, and now Aiko   
found herself on clean-up duty with Hazuki, sweat causing their gym   
uniforms to cling to their every curve, and the blunette feeling her   
self-control rapidly eroding.

As the two ojamajo enter the equipment store room, each carrying a sack   
of dodge balls, Aiko can't help but mentally undress the orange   
apprentice, and finally looses it when the brunette bends over to start   
transferring the balls to their storage bin. Coming up behind Hazuki,   
Aiko wraps her arms around the bespeckled girl, one hand going down the   
front of the brunette's shorts as the blunette rubs the bulge in her own   
shorts against the cleft of her friend's ass.

Her glasses fogging over and fumbling the ball she was holding, Hazuki   
asks, "Ai-Ai-chan, what are you doing?"

Tracing Hazuki's vulva through the brunette's panties, causing the   
bespeckled girl to let out a strangled moan, Aiko replies, "I've got a   
raging hard-on in need of relief."

In the time it takes Hazuki to process Aiko's words, the blunette has   
freed her throbbing futahood, pulled down the brunette's buruma and   
panties, and has spread the orange witch's labia. As Aiko's tip   
approaches Hazuki's opening, the blunette asks, "May I relieve myself in   
your pussy?"

Her brain catching up with the situation, Hazuki panics, quickly covers   
her crotch with her hands, and breaks away from Aiko's grip while   
saying, "NO! DOn'T! I have someone I'm saving myself for."

Ignoring the part of her that's saying she'd be fucking a pussy right   
now had she been willing to be aggressive like Doremi and Momoko had   
been the other day, Aiko kneels in front of Hazuki and says   
comfortingly, "You're saving your virginity for Yada-kun, aren't you,   
Hazuki-chan?" At the brunette's nod, she continues, "I can respect that,   
and I wouldn't want to steal a girl's virginity, but I'm still in need   
of some relief for this erection. Can you help me out?"

Calming down, Hazuki replies nervously, "I... I guess I could try fellating your penis."

Standing up and letting her shorts and panties drop to the floor before   
stepping out of them, Aiko replies, "That sounds like a good start."

Kneeling before the futa, her own shorts around her knees, Hazuki gives   
Aiko's tip a tentative lick before opening her mouth wide and engulfing   
the head of the blunette's girlcock. As Hazuki swirls her tongue around   
the athlete's tip, Aiko lets out a long moan. Encouraged by the   
blunette's response, the bespeckled girl take's half of the futa's shaft   
into her mouth and starts bobbing her head as she grips the lower half   
with one hand and starts stroking vigorously.

As Hazuki continues to give her first blowjob, she can feel her own   
arousal building between her legs. Reaching down with her free hand,   
Hazuki starts to rub her swollen clitty as she resists the urge to   
plunge her fingers into her soaking wet passage, wanting Masaru's cock   
to be the first thing that ever penetrates her.

It isn't long before Aiko buries her hands in Hazuki's hair and   
exclaims, "Ha-Hazuki-chan, I'm gonna cum!" At the same time Hazuki feels   
the first spirt of the futa's cum hit her tongue, the bespeckled girl   
brings herself to her own orgasm as well. More out of not wanting to   
make a mess than satisfying the futa's pride, Hazuki makes sure to   
swallow every drop of Aiko's semen.

As both girls come down from their orgasms, Aiko comments, "You're quite   
good at giving head for a virgin, Hazuki-chan!"

Blushing deeply, Hazuki replies, "Do-Don't tell anyone, but I have been   
practicing on things like cucumbers and popsicles so I would be prepared   
to pleasure Masaru-kun orally."

Grinning widely, Aiko says, "He won't know what hit him!" Looking down at her still erect futahood, the blunette continues, "Looks like a blowjob wasn't enough to satisfy me."

In an uncharacteristically stern tone, Hazuki retorts, "Well, my vagina   
is still off limits!" As she covers her naked crotch with both hands.

Kneeling next to the brunette, Aiko leans in to whisper, "How about   
letting me fuck your ass?"

Her cheeks burning scarlett and her glasses going opaque, Hazuki   
stutters out a response, "But... But that's so dirty!"

Continuing to whisper in the bespeckled girl's ear, Aiko asks, "Would   
you rather me pop that cherry you've been saving for Yada-kun?"

Gathering her courage, Hazuki replies resolutely, "Okay! Ai-chan can   
stick her penis up my anus. Just stay away from my vagina!" With that,   
the brunette leans over one of the vaulting platforms in the storage   
room, displaying her bare-naked ass for the futa's enjoyment as her   
buruma and panties drop to her ankles.

Walking up behind her friend, Aiko spreads Hazuki's half-moons and   
positions her tip at the brunette's puckered backdoor. Not wanting to   
hurt the bespeckled girl, the blunette slathers a liberal amount of her   
precum on the orange witch's rosebud, the futa's girlcock narrowing as   
she does so. Once satisfied that the brunette's rear entrance is   
properly lubricated, Aiko slides in all the way to the hilt in a single,   
smooth motion.

Her eyes tightly shut and her teeth clenched, Hazuki braces for having   
her anal spincter stretched painfully as she feels Aiko rubbing her tip   
against the bespeckled girl's anus. Much to the brunette's surprise,   
when the penetration finally comes, instead of a painful stretching, she   
only feels a pleasant fullness and lets out an involuntary moan as the   
blunette's futahood is hilted within her rear passage.

After giving Hazuki time to adjust, Aiko slowly withdraws her futahood   
from the brunette's ass before sliding it back in. The blunette then   
proceeds to set a slow but steady pace nearly withdrawing completely   
everytime she pulls her hips back only to hilt herself in the bespeckled   
girl's bowels once again. Leaning over the brunette, Aiko whispers in   
Hazuki's ear, "Your ass is so hot and tight!" but the orange apprentice   
is too busy trying to reconcile the sensations she's feeling with her   
knowledge of the human body to respond.

Before long, Aiko picks up the pace, announcing, "Hazuki-chan, I'm gonna   
cum!" Clenching her teeth to not scream in pleasure at the spike in   
intensity, Hazuki endures as the blunette pounds her ass. With a final   
thrust, the blunette hilts herself within the brunette as a torrent of   
hot semen erupts from the futa's girlcock.

As the flow of cum into her bowels halts, Hazuki, not wanting to admit   
how much she enjoyed having her ass fucked, asks, "Is Ai-chan done?"

The blunette replies, "Nah, besides, I think you enjoyed that more than   
you let on, and I won't be satisfied until I get you to admit it." With   
her futahood still hilted within the brunette's rear, the athlete forces   
her friend upright before grabbing the bespeckled girl by the knees and   
lifting her off the floor.

Shifting the brunette so most of her weight is resting on the blunette's   
futahood, Aiko spreads Hazuki's legs to leave the bespeckled girl's   
panties and buruma dangling from one sneakered foot. The athlete then   
turns towards the storeroom door, ensuring that any unexpected visitors   
will get a good view of the orange apprentice's now exposed pussy.

Realizing the compromising position she's been placed in and knowing   
there's no way she can break her friend's grip, Hazuki turns crimson   
before declaring, "NO! If anyone comes in, they'll see everything!"

Whispering in the brunette's ear, Aiko replies, "Then you better hurry   
up and admit how much you're enjoying having your ass fucked before   
anyone has a chance to walk-in on us." With that, the blunette starts to   
fuck the brunette once again.

As the blunette's futahood slides in and out of the brunette's rectum at   
a blistering pace, the bespeckled girl clenching her fists in front of   
her chest, Hazuki bites down on her lower lip to avoid moaning in   
pleasure at the athlete's actions.

Suddenly, Aiko tosses both of Hazuki's legs over one arm, and with her   
freed hand, pinches the brunette's engorged clit, finally forcing a   
sound of pleasure from the orange apprentice's throat.

Whimpering as the blunette continues to roughly stimulate her clit,   
Hazuki whines, "Ai-chan, please let me go!"

Aiko whispers in Hazuki's ear, "Not until you admit that you like having   
your ass fucked."

Giving in, Hazuki declares, "Having a penis in my rectum is surprisingly   
pleasant."

Aiko responds, "Ah, it's boring when you say it like that. Maybe I ought   
to finger your pussy until you start using proper dirty talk."

As Aiko releases the brunette's clit and starts heading to the   
bespeckled girl's passage, Hazuki screams, "NO! I want my first vaginal   
penetration to be with Masaru-kun's penis!"

Tracing the rim of Hazuki's opening with her index finger, Aiko   
threatens, "Say you love being fucked up the ass, or I'll not only stick   
a finger up your pussy, but I'll stuff my entire hand up there.

The last of her resolve crumbling, Hazuki gives into the pleasure and   
shouts, "I love being fucked up the ass! Ai-chan's hot, thick cock feels   
soooo good deep in my bum! Please flood my bowels with your hot, sticky   
cum and pinch my clit some more! Just don't stick anything in my virgin   
pussy!"

Pulling her hand away from Hazuki's crotch, Aiko declares, "That's more   
like it!" Grabbing the brunette's knees, the blunette spreads the   
bespeckled girl's legs wide before picking up the pace.

No longer trying to deny her enjoyment, Hazuki moans loudly as she   
reaches down to caress her own swollen clit.

It isn't long before both girls reach a shared climax, the base of   
Aiko's girlcock swelling to an apple-sized knot, a powerful stream of   
semen from the blunette's tip forcing the hot seed ever deeper into the   
brunette's colon as Hazuki trembles in the athlete's arms.

Once Aiko's knot deflates and the blunette sits Hazuki back on to shaky   
legs as her futahood slides from the brunette's ass, the orange witch   
makes quick work of putting her panties and buruma back on before   
saying, "That was surprisingly enjoyable." Pausing briefly as her face   
turns crimson again, Hazuki asks, "Do you mind telling the others I   
won't be at the MAHO-Dou this afternoon?"

Aiko replies, "Sure. Let me guess,, you plan on seducing Yada-kun this   
afternoon, don't you?" but instead of answering the blunette's question,   
Hazuki rushes out of the storeroom, heading to a restroom to get rid of   
the cum enema that is pressing against her slightly weakened spincter.   
Deciding not to pursue the orange apprentice, Aiko makes quick work of   
finishing the task that brought the pair to the storeroom in the first   
place.


	14. Hazuki's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her encounter with Aiko, Hazuki confronts Masaru and confesses her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: loli on shota that turns into futaloli on shota, deflowering, boy performing fellatio, fisting.
> 
> Author's notes: Not much to say, though I've finally introduced another of the stable relationships I've had planned since the beginning of this story which just so happens to be the one couple I seriously ship in canon. Also, if the fact that this chapter shows a girl in pain and bleeding at her hymen being torn seems out of place, I'd like to remind readers that it is the precum of futanari and infected males that has the hymen dissolving property and that Masaru hasn't been infected yet when he pops Hazuki's cherry.

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 14: Hazuki's Confession

After school, the sky painted orange from the coming dusk, Hazuki finds   
Masaru practicing his trumpet on the banks of the local river as he so   
often does. The green-haired boy had chosen a spot where the bridge   
would block the pair from the view of any passersby, to which the   
brunette was grateful considering the very bold plan she was about to   
execute. The quiet boy says nothing as Hazuki sits down on the sloping   
ground, but halts mid-song to start playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

With Masaru's back to her and certain that he's too busy to notice what   
she's doing, Hazuki quietly and quickly removes her panties and stuffs   
the garment in her school bag. As the last few bars of the song play,   
the orange apprentice lays back against the hill and positions her legs   
so that Masaru will be able to see up her skirt and get a good look at   
her exposed vulva if he turns around.

To the brunette's disappointment, upon finishing his song, Masaru squats   
down, eyes closed, still facing the river. Gathering her courage, Hazuki   
calls out just loud enough for the green-haired boy to hear,   
"Masaru-kun."

Cracking an eye, Masaru glances over his shoulder to reply, "Yes,   
Fuji..." but is cut off as he catches a glimpse of the bespeckled girl's   
most intimate place.

Hazuki's cheeks burn crimson as Masaru turns around to kneel before her,   
his eyes locked upon her girlhood as it glistens in the light of the   
setting sun, but she makes no effort to hide from his penetrating stare.

When Masaru's brain finally succeeds in rebooting, the green-haired boy   
asks, "Fujiwara, where is your underwear?"

Her blush deepening, Hazuki starts in a stuttering whisper,   
"Ma-masaru-kun, I...I lo-love you." Taking a breath, she repeats   
herself, more confidently and as loud as she dares given the semi-public   
locale, "Masaru-kun, I love you! I want to be with you! I want you to   
make me a proper woman!"

Somewhat dumbfounded but not wanting to reject the girl laid out before   
him, Masaru moves between her legs and reaches a hand towards her folds.

Pushing his hand aside and reaching for the fly of his baggy pants,   
Hazuki declares, "I don't want your fingers!" Before the boy can react,   
the girl has pulled down his zipper and freed his four inch erection   
from the tight confines of his briefs.

Nearly dragging him by his cock, Hazuki slides his tip up and down her   
slit as she strokes his shaft while saying, "I want this!" Lining up his   
tip with her entrance, she commands, "Thrust your hips forward and bury   
your manhood deep within me!"  
Barely restraining himself, Masaru places a hand on the ground to   
either side of Hazuki's head and asks, "Are you sure you want this?"

Placing her own hands on Masaru's shoulders, Hazuki replies, lust in her   
voice, "Yes! I want you inside me!"

With those words, Masaru thrusts his hips forward, Hazuki letting out a   
ear-splitting scream as his prick pierces her hymen. The green-haired   
boy freezes at the sound, and looking down to see tears welling up in   
her eyes and blood seeping out around his cock, Masaru is worried that   
he seriously injured the brunette.

Nervously, Masaru asks, "Are... Are you okay, Fujiwara?"

Smiling even as tears run down her face, Hazuki replies, "I'm fine, it   
just hurt a bit more than I expected when you tore through my hymen."   
Caressing his cheek with one hand, she adds, "You're my lover now, you   
should at least address me by my given name."

Still concerned, Masaru asks, "Should I take it out, Fujiwa...I mean   
Hazuki-chan?" as he begins to pull out of her love tunnel.

The bespeckled girl yells, "NO!" and wraps her legs around his waist to   
prevent his retreat. Hugging him tightly to her chest, she pleads,   
"Please, don't pull out. Just give me some time to adjust to having you   
inside me and recover from the pain."

After a minute or two, Hazuki whispers, "Please start moving." The   
brunette starts moaning softly as Masaru slowly slides in and out of her   
passage. Forgetting the pain as pleasure radiates out from her core,   
Hazuki commands, "Masaru-kun, do me faster!"

Masaru picks up the pace at her insistence and soon feels his orgasm   
building. Torn between instinct telling him to flood her womb and   
rationality telling him he might get her pregnant, the green-haired boy   
declares, "Hazuki-chan, I'm getting close! Should I pull out?"

Placing a hand on each of his cheeks and holding his face so they stare   
into each others eyes, Hazuki declares, "It's okay, Masaru-kun! It's   
okay to cum inside me! I've haven't started having periods, so feel free   
to fill me with as much of your seed as you want!" With that, the orange   
apprentice pulls Masaru into a kiss before wrapping her arms tightly   
around his neck and tightening the grip her legs have around his waist.

When Masaru cums, Hazuki is almost disappointed by how small his load is   
compared to Aiko, but is too overjoyed at finally being with Masaru like   
this to complain. His seed spent and not wanting to risk crushing his   
lover under his greater weight, Masaru rolls over on his back, Hazuki   
coming to rest on top of him, his member still within her even as it   
goes limp.

Although she hasn't reached orgasm yet, Hazuki lets Masaru rest for   
several minutes before asking, "Is Masaru-kun ready for round two?"

Looking down to stare the girl whose head is resting on his chest in the   
eye, Masaru asks, "You want to go again?"

Clenching her internal muscles around his limp dick and feeling it grow   
hard within her, Hazuki answers, "My greedy little pussy hasn't had her   
fill of Masaru-kun's yummy cock! If Masaru-kun is too tired, I could take   
Masaru-kun for a ride." Not waiting for him to reply, Hazuki sits up,   
her orange skirt draped over her thighs in a way that conceals their   
joining, and begins to raise and lower her hips.

As Hazuki sets a blistering pace, her internal walls squeezing tighter   
and tighter around the green-haired boy's shaft every time the   
brunette's pussy engulfs his cock, Masaru digs his fingers into the   
ground and grits his teeth, trying his hardest not to scream in ecstacy   
at the intense pleasure shooting up his spine from his crotch.

Closing her eyes, Hazuki leans back to maximize the stimulation of her   
g-spot, her hands resting on Masaru's knees for support and her teeth   
chewing her lower lip to prevent her from screaming in pleasure.

With the young couple lost in mutual pleasure, neither the boy or the   
girl notice as her clit starts to swell and elongate.

Suddenly, Hazuki yells, "I'm going to cum! Masaru's wonderful, stiff   
dick is going to make me cum!"

Masaru responds, "I'm going to cum too! Hazuki's hot, tight cunny is   
going to make me cum!"

With all the strength she can muster in her petite body, Hazuki slams   
her hips down on Masaru's throbbing erection, the young couple reaching   
a shared climax as the brunette drenches his lap in her juices and the   
green-haired boy squirts a larger, though still meager compared to Aiko,   
load of sperm directly into the orange apprentice's womb.

As they come down from their mutual orgasms, Masaru is the first to   
notice something poking out from under Hazuki's skirt. Puzzled, he asks,   
"What's that?" as he reaches out to grab the unexpected protrusion.

Hazuki gasps as Masaru's hand wraps around whatever is poking out from   
under her skirt. Grabbing the orange fabric by the hemn with both hands,   
the brunette lifts the garment to reveal that what Masaru has grabbed is   
an erect penis and that it is connected to the bespeckled girl's crotch.

Too shocked to process what he's seeing, Masaru falls back on instinct   
and starts stroking Hazuki's girlcock like he would his own, causing the   
newly transformed futa to moan loudly and buck her hips against his hand

After a minute or so, Hazuki decides a handjob isn't enough to satisfy   
her new futahood and stands up, Masaru's own dick sliding from her   
passage as she does so. Turning around and backing up, she drops to all   
fours, her throbbing erection pointing straight down at Masaru's face   
with the green-haired boy's own erect member pointing up at her own   
face.

Shaking her hips and trying to sound seductive, Hazuki begs,   
"Masaru-kun! Please fellate my erect penis! Please suck it and lick it   
before I go crazy!" Not given the boy time to respond, Hazuki lowers her   
head and swallows Masaru's cock whole, greedily licking it clean of   
their combined juices. At the same time, she reaches a hand into the   
green-haired boy's pants to cup his scrotum, gently massaging the   
precious cargo within.

His brain overwhelmed with the sensations of having his cock sucked and   
his balls fondled, masaru decides to ignore the strangeness of the   
situation and return the favor. Stroking Hazuki's girlcock, he nervously   
licks her tip, and finding the taste of her member and precum   
surprisingly pleasant, parts his lips and allows the bespeckled girl's   
futahood to slide into his mouth. As he begins to suck on Hazuki's   
erection, Masaru reaches a hand up to her vulva and after sliding a   
finger along her slit briefly, he slips the finger into Hazuki's   
passage. Feeling her moan around his own member, he adds a second finger   
and then a third.

Within a few minutes, Masaru has his entire hand within the brunette and   
Hazuki is thrusting her hips against the intrusion, also causing her   
girlcock to slide in and out of the green-haired boy's mouth. At the   
same time, the bespeckled girl begins to bob her head up and down on his   
member. They continue like this for several minutes, each sucking and   
moaning around the other's cock as she fondles his balls and he fists   
her pussy.

Eventually, Hazuki can feel Masaru's balls tighten in her grip and   
Masaru can feel Hazuki's passage tighten around his fist. Shortly   
thereafter, both shoot their respective loads into the other's mouth.   
While Masaru's load is at the upper limit of what is normal for a human   
ejaculation, it's nothing compared to the load Aiko made the brunette   
swallow earlier that day and Hazuki downs every last drop without   
trying. Hazuki's load, being much larger, is more than the green-haired   
boy can handle and he spits out the bespeckled girl's spewing prick as   
he gags and coughs up semen. This causes Hazuki to spray her essence all   
over Masaru's face and the front of his shirt.

When the couple recover from their orgasms, the help each other   
clean-up, thankful that they are on the banks of a clean river to assist   
in this task. Even with it going limp, Hazuki has trouble stuffing her   
new bit of anatomy into her panties and decides to risk walking home   
with only her skirt to protect her modesty. Once they've made themselves   
as presentable as possible, the pair starts walking towards Hazuki's   
home, the brunette hanging off the green-haired boy's arm as they walk.


	15. Sweet Revenge at the Sweet House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a slow day at the MAHO-Dou, Doremi, Aiko, and Momoko are horny. Perversion ensues and Aiko gets payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Threesome(3 futalolis), cum inflation, involuntary pee drinking, anal, rough sex.
> 
> Author's Notes: So, after spending most of my NaNoWriMo efforts working on shorter stories, we finally have a new chapter of Futanari Outbreak! And this chapter brings me to 19,973 of my 20,000 goal, so I think I'm going to call that mission   
> accomplished, especially since my original goal was only 10,000 and only bumped it up to 20k on account of surprising myself with my progress during the early part of November.
> 
> Apologies to anyone spoiled by my hyperactivity in writing over the last month, but I'm probably going to slow down tremendously from here, but hopefully this has broken me of that bad habit of sometimes not writing anything for months at a time. I believe this marks my 11th chapter released this month(Granted, 3 were started before the first), but hopefully I can maintain at least 2 or 3 releases per month going forward.

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 15: Sweet Revenge at the Sweet House

It was another slow day at the Sweet House MAHO-Dou. Onpu had idol work   
to do, and Aiko had informed Doremi and Momoko that Hazuki wouldn't be   
showing up, but hadn't gone into detail.

Without any customers to tend to, the tables still gleaming from   
Momoko's polishing, and the slave driver known as Majorika still blowing   
the profits from the MAHO-Dou's Grand Re-opening as a bakery at the hot   
springs, none of the present Ojamajo have anything to distract them from   
their throbbing futahoods or the fact that they're alone with two cute   
girls they've had sexual encounters with.

While Aiko had fucked Hazuki's ass earlier that Afternoon, and Doremi   
had both given and recieved with Dodo that morning, Momoko hadn't had a   
proper fuck since waking to Reika trying out her new girlcock yesterday   
morning. As such, the blonde was the first to break under the sexual   
tension, screaming, ["I can't take it anymore!"] Before tackling Doremi   
to the floor and smothering the redhead with a kiss.

Being the closest to having her hormones under control, Aiko pulls the   
blonde off the redhead before Momoko can suffocate Doremi, asking,   
"What's gotten into you Momo-chan?"

Willing most of her patissiere uniform to vanish, leaving her only in   
scarf, boots, and headdress, Momoko Exclaims, ["I'm horny as hell! My   
cunny craves cock and my cock craves cunny!"] Neither the redhead or the   
blunette are surprised to see Momoko sporting an erect girlcock, Doremi   
having already seen a girl who had grown one after being fucked by the   
pink apprentice and Aiko having not only grown one after the same events   
that triggered Momoko's transformation, but having further infected her   
long time girlfriend. Continueing her plea, Momoko shouts, ["Please! I   
need to plunge my prick into a pussy or have a prick plunged into my   
pussy!"]

Doremi, aching to releave her own throbbing girlcock and wanting to help   
Momoko out, and Aiko, seeing the perfect opportunity to get her revenge   
on the blonde, will their uniforms to dematerialize, leaving the pair in   
the same state of near total undress as Momoko.

As she approaches the prone girl, Doremi grabs Momoko's hips and guides   
the blonde into getting on hands and knees. Giving the blonde's   
beautiful booty a playful smack, Doremi lines up her precum dripping tip   
with Momoko's soaking wet pussy before slamming her prick home within   
the blonde's passage, the older girl's juices gushing out around the   
redhead's member.

As Doremi starts to pound Momoko's pussy, the blonde screams her   
pleasure, ["OH GOD YES! Fuck my pussy! Fuck it real good! Fuck it so   
hard I can't walk straight for a week!"] Before Momoko can utter any   
more encouragements to the redhead, she finds herself being gagged by a   
cock. Glancing upward to confirm her suspicions that not only had Aiko   
grown a cock as well, but that it was the blunette's cock currently in   
the blonde's mouth, Momoko takes this occurrence in stride and begins   
sucking greedily upon Aiko's futahood as she wraps her arms around the   
blunette's waist.

Burying her hands in Momoko's blonde hair, Aiko thinks 'Suck it bitch! I   
hope you aren't expecting a taste of my cum..." feeling a twinge from   
her bladder, rapidly filling thanks to the beverages the trio was   
enjoying earlier, her thoughts continue, "...because I have a different   
substance in mind for you to drink!'

Too lost in the pleasure of pounding Momoko's pussy to notice Aiko,   
Doremi grabs Momoko's thighs and lifts them up to the redhead's hips,   
the blonde wrapping her legs around Doremi's waist in response. Reaching   
a hand under the blonde, Doremi wraps it around Momoko's thus far   
ignored futahood and proceeds to jack-off the older girl, making her   
moan around Aiko's cock with greater intensity as her passage tightens   
around Doremi's prick.

The blonde's tightening pussy being more than she can take, Doremi   
shouts, "Momo-chan! I'm gonna cum!" Releasing the older girl's futahood   
and gripping her hips tighter than ever, the redhead makes several more   
frantic thrusts before hilting within Momoko just as cum erupts from the   
pink apprentice's tip and Doremi's knot swells to lock the pair   
together.

Meanwhile, feeling her own orgasm approaching and not wanting to waste   
her seed down Momoko's throat, Aiko pulls the older girl's head away   
from the blunette's crotch until only the athlete's cockhead is in the   
blonde's mouth. As Momoko continues to lick the blunette's tip like a   
lollipop, Aiko relaxes her bladder, and upon realizing nothing is coming   
out, strains a bit to force her pee to flow despite her erect state.

The first drop of Doremi's cum and the first drop of Aiko's pee hit   
Momoko's womb and tongue respectively at the same time. Upon realizing   
the tangy liquid pouring into her mouth isn't cum, Momoko tries to get   
away from the peeing girlcock, but Aiko maintains a firm grip on the   
blonde's head, leaving the older girl no choice but to guzzle down the   
blunette's golden liquid. The hot, gooey cum pouring into Momoko's womb   
sends her over the edge, her cunny doing it's best to milk Doremi's cock   
of every last drop, and while the blonde was a bit surprised to feel   
Doremi's knot swelling within her, she savors the strangely pleasant   
feeling of having her cunny plugged so thoroughly, and the blonde   
doesn't panic as Doremi's cum continues to pour, stretching the blonde's   
womb well pass what would normally be possible.

Once her bladder is empty, Aiko pulls her still erect member from   
Momoko's mouth, declaring, "That's for making me drink your pee the   
other day."

Coughing a bit, Momoko replies, ["Okay, that was kinda gross."] Laying   
her hands on her belly swollen with Doremi's cum, the blonde comments,   
["Wow! Doremi-chan pumped so much creme filling inside me! My tummy   
feels like a giant cream puff ready to burst at the first bite!"]

Ignoring the blonde's apparent joy at becoming a cum balloon, Aiko makes   
her way to behind Doremi, the redhead noticing Aiko's massive futahood   
for the first time and concluding every girl she fucks is going to grow   
a cock. Between the athlete's superior strength and the odango-headed   
girl still being knotted within the cum-immobilized Momoko, Doremi has   
little choice but to comply as Aiko forces the redhead to bend over the   
blonde and the blunette lines her member up with Doremi's thus far   
ignored cunny. Unseen by the redhead, Aiko's futahood has doubled in   
both length and girth since it was pulled from the blonde's mouth with   
the blunette continuing to will it to grow as she wants to punish Doremi   
for making Aiko's first experience with a real cock so unpleasant and   
the athlete knows first hand how easily futanari can take massive   
phalluses.

When Aiko slams her engorged futahood into the redhead's pussy, not even   
Doremi's cervix slows it down, a full half of the blunette's girlcock   
ending up buried in the odango-headed girl's womb. Clutching her hands   
to her lower abdomen as if she was just punched in the gut, Doremi   
nearly pukes as she chokes out, "Oh FUCK! Ai-chan's thing is huge!"   
Feeling her insides continue to stretch, the redhead exclaims, "It's   
growing inside me! Is Ai-chan trying to rip me apart?!"

Pressing her chest against Doremi's back and pinching the redhead's   
nipples tightly enough to make the pink apprentice wince, Aiko pulls her   
futahood out as far as this position will allow and whispers in Doremi's   
ear, "That's what it felt like you were trying to do when you raped me   
the other day." before mercilessly slamming her girlcock back into the   
redhead's womb.

Heaving from the force of the impactt, Doremi begs, "Please, have mercy,   
Ai-chan!" but her pleas fall on deaf ears as the blunette proceeds to   
roughly fuck the redhead.

While Aiko is repeatedly slamming her cock into Doremi with enough force   
for Momoko to feel every impact, the redhead serves as enough cushioning   
to make the experience pleasurable for the blonde as every thrust of   
Aiko's hips drives Doremi's girlcock deeper into the blonde's stuffed   
pussy.

After what seems like hours to the redhead,, but is really only a few   
minutes, Aiko hilts herself within Doremi's battered passage as a   
torrent of cum erupts from the blunette's tip. By the time Aiko has   
finished cumming, Doremi's belly is even more swollen than Momoko's.

Once Aiko's and Doremi's knots have deflated, the blunette withdraws   
from Doremi's passage, the redhead's cervix managing to seal shut with   
only a quart or two of Aiko's cum spilling out. As the athlete releases   
her grip on the redhead, Doremi loses her balance and falls to the   
floor, clutching her cum inflated belly as she lands on her rear. With   
some difficulty, Momoko manages to roll over on her back.

Seeing her two friends reduced to a couple of living cum balloons, Aiko   
comments, "Looks like you two aren't going very far until your wombs are   
drained." Clapping her hands to shift into witch mode, Aiko continues,   
"Go ahead and let it out, and I'll use magic to clean up the mess."

Doremi retorts, "How do you expect me to let it out without someone   
holding my cervix open?"

Momoko adds, ["I didn't know cum inflation was possible, much have any idea about how to drain myself afterward."

Blinking in confusion, Aiko replies, "Huh? I figured out that relaxing   
like I would to pee would let the cum out the first time Nobu-chan blew   
me up with cum."

"Nobu-chan?" the two immobilized girls say in unison.

Realizing her slip-up, the blunette comes clean, "Yeah, Nobu-chan and I   
have been dating for a while now, and well, after I grew a cock and did   
it with Nobu-chan, she grew one as well... Anyways, can we get back to   
draining your wombs?"

Deciding to tease Aiko about having a girlfriend later, the two prone   
girls relax their cervixes, a deluge of semen pouring from both of their   
cunnies to form a rather impressive puddle all around them.

When the two girls appear to be empty, Aiko summons her poron and casts   
a spell, "Pameruku Raruku Laliloli Poppun! Clean up this mess!" and in a   
puff of smoke, the spilled seed vanishes, not leaving a trace stuck to   
any of the girl's skin, in their hair, or on what little clothing they   
are still wearing.

The only one who hasn't had an opportunity to cum in a pussy that   
afternoon, Momoko looks to Aiko and asks, ["Ai-chan, may I fuck your   
pussy?"]

Placing her hands protectively over her girlhood, Aiko replies, "Only   
Nobu-chan has that prevelage." Seeing the blonde beginning to pout, the   
blunette continues, "But I bet Doremi-chan's cunny would be more than   
eager to suck on your girlcock. Besides, don't you want to pay her back   
for the great fucking she gave you earlier?"

Seeing the lecherous expression Momoko is directing at her, Doremi tries   
to make a break for it, but before she can even get to her feet, the   
Blunette has gotten hold of the redhead and is holding Doremi's legs up   
and apart to give Momoko a good view of the odango-headed girl's   
girlhood.

Kneeling in front of Doremi and lining her tip up with Doremi's opening,   
Momoko says, ["Relax, Doremi-chan! I promise to be a lot gentler than   
Ai-chan."] Before gently sliding inside Doremi's pussy. After a minute   
of slow, gentle thrusts from Momoko, Doremi starts moaning softly and as   
Aiko releases the redhead, Doremi tackles Momoko to the ground,   
capturing the blonde's lips in a kiss and starting to ride the blonde's   
futahood at a much quicker pace.

Grabbing Doremi's butt and lifting her knees up to help her thrust up   
into the redhead, Momoko breaks the kiss to exclaim, ["Doremi-chan's   
pusssy feels sooo good!"] Noticing that Aiko is jacking off while   
watching the blonde fuck the redhead, Momoko offers, ["Ai-chan, you're   
welcome to pound my pussy while I pound Doremi-chan's pussy!"]

Noticing the way Momoko is spreading Doremi's buttcheeks to expose the   
redhead's anus, Aiko kneels between Momoko's legs before replying,   
"Thanks for the offer, but I see another hole I'd rather fuck!" Before   
ramming her futahood up Doremi's ass without warning. Fortunately for   
the redhead, Aiko had allowed her futahood to shrink to a much more   
reasonable size and before long, Doremi is moaning in pleasure not only   
from Momoko fucking her pussy but also from Aiko fucking her ass.

Moaning loudly, Doremi exclaims, "I-I can feel Ai-chan and Momo-chan's   
girlcocks rubbing against each other inside me! It-it feels incredible!"

Within a few minutes, all three girls cum in unison, Aiko and Momoko   
flooding Doremi's bowels and womb respectively as the redhead convulses   
around both their cocks trying to milk them dry.

When they come down from their shared climax, the trio separate,   
clean-up, and dress, their libidos saited for the time being.

As they're closing up shop and readying to head home, Momoko asks, ["Doremi-chan, you've been a futanari longer than me or Ai-chan. How do you deal with the constant urge to fuck every girl around you?"

Aiko adds, "I'd like to know that as well."

Doremi replies, "It isn't easy, and I did jump Momo-chan not long before   
Ai-chan walked in on us the other day, and I even stole Poppu-chan's   
virginity as she slept the night I first grew a dick, but fucking Dodo   
every morning and night seems to help keep the urges at bay, and I think   
Poppu-chan's been fucking Fafa."

Aiko asks, "You've been fucking your fairy?"

Scratching her head, Doremi replies, "Yeah, Dodo says fairies have a   
strong inclination towards helping their partner relieve sexual tension.   
So, Mimi and Nini should be willing, if not delighted to help the two of   
you out."

Momoko replies, "[Sounds like fun!] I'll need to try that out."

With that, the three witch apprentices head towards their respective   
homes as the sun sets over the MAHO-Dou.


	16. The Mistress and her Shutterbug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reika reveals her transformation to her most intimate friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Master and slave, rough sex, condom use.
> 
> Author's notes: This took nearly twice as long to write as I thought it would, butt then again, it ended up being nearly twice as long as i thought it would be. This chapter introduces another of the stable pairings I've had planned almost from the beginning, and a virtual cookie to anyone who figured it out from the hint I dropped back in Chapter 11.
> 
> I hope to have at least one more chapter written before year's end(whether for this or another story is undecided). Also, my FF.net profile has a poll asking about reader's opinion on the consequences of Chapter 15 of this story, which I currently plan to replace on Jan 1 with a poll concerning what i should write for Femslash February.
> 
> Anyways, enough of my ramblings, on with the story.

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 16: The Mistress and her Shutterbug

It had been a hard day for Tamaki Reika. Not so much on account of   
classes as she regularly scored in the top five in the class rankings   
and found attending classes at Misora First Elementary more tedious than   
difficult, but rather on account of the rather unlady-like urges she was   
experiencing thanks to her recent transformation into a futanari. Sure,   
she and Kaori had been having a lesbian affair for months, but prior to   
today, the blonde had never felt the desire to ravage any of the other   
girls in her class and had never had to fight the urge to jump Kaori in   
the girl's locker room after Gym class.

Reika had never been so grateful that she didn't have cram school that   
evening and that Kaori would be accompanying her to the Tamaki Estate so   
they could have some alone time under the guise of studying together,   
but even as the pair made their way to the rich girl's house, Reika's   
futahood was throbbing painfully and it was taking all of the blonde's   
self-control to maintain her composure.

Grateful her orange dress was loose enough to conceal her erection,   
Reika returns a greeting from one of her family's servants with a   
command, "Me and my guest are not to be disturbed unless there is an   
emergency." while chanting to herself, 'Don't jump shutterbug as soon as   
you reach your bedroom, Don't jump shutterbug as soon as you reach your   
bedroom! A Lady doesn't show her sexual frustration to her lover!'

When the pair enter Reika's massive bedroom, Kaori locks the door behind   
them and waits for Reika to put down her school bag before placing her   
own burden down beside the blonde's.

Putting on an air of subservience, Kaori asks, "Does Ojou-sama want to   
start the evening with homework, or would she rather her humble servant   
service her first?" Bowing respectfully to her mistress as she speaks.

Relieved to hear the pig-tailed girl making the offer, Reika resists the   
urge to rip Kaori's clothes to rags and fuck the bespectacled girl raw   
and asks, "Are you prepared to serve your mistress?"

Kaori replies, "I live to serve Ojou-sama and will do whatever to please   
her."

Struggling to maintain composure, Reika replies, "Then you may start by   
stripping before your mistress."

Slipping her feet out of the house slippers she had donned upon entering   
the house, Kaori begins to slowly unbutton her shirt, starting at the   
top and working her way down. As she reaches the last button, Kaori   
turns her back to Reika before slowly exposing one shoulder and then the   
other. Slowly, the young photographer lets her shirt drop to hang from   
her elbows and then her hands, exposing the pale, unblemished skin of   
her back to her mistress bit-by-bit before finally dropping the garment   
when it no longer conceals anything from the blonde's view.

Next, Kaori unzips her pants and holding her arms over her head, starts   
to shimmy the garment off her panty-clad butt and down her slender legs,   
every shake of the shutterbug's cute, little rump causing Reika's   
throbbing futahood to twitch violently under the blonde's orange dress.   
When her pants pool around her ankles, Kaori takes a step backwards   
towards Reika before kicking her discarded clothing aside.

Now wearing only plain white socks, matching white panties, and her   
oval-framed glasses, the pig-tailed girl clasps her hands behind her   
back before turning to her mistress and asking, "Does Ojou-sama like   
what she sees?" Reika's eyes roam over Kaori's body, examining the   
photographer's pale, porcelain-like skin for the smallest defect, but   
finding none unless you count the mosquito bites upon the pig-tailed   
girl's flat chest. Again, Reika has to resist the urge to force Kaori to   
the ground and ravage her in a manner that would qualify as rape if not   
for the victim's complete willingness to serve her mistress.

Done with her appraisal, Reika replies, "I see you've been keeping up   
with the skin care regiment I prescribed. Your mistress is pleased with   
the results."

Blushing under the compliment, Kaori replies, "Thank you Ojou-sama! I do   
my best to live up to Ojou-sama's standards."

Smiling widely, Reika declares, "I'm glad to hear that because I've got   
a surprise for my shutterbug that will test how far you're willing to go   
to please your mistress." Turning away from Kaori, Reika pulls her dress   
over her head, revealing her well-toned thighs and back to the   
pig-tailed girl.

Kaori can feel her own arousal growing at the sight of her mistress in   
nothing but lacy, silk panties and has to fight the urge to stroke her   
own girlhood through it's soft cotton covering, but what really causes   
the photographer's heart to skip a beat is when Reika turns around and   
Kaori gets an eyeful of the erect, and rather impressive for a fifth   
grader, penis sticking up out the front of her mistress's panties.

Seeing her shutterbug staring wide-eyed and slacked jar at her futahood,   
Reika asks in a sultry tone, "What does Kaori-chan think of her   
mistress's new girlcock?"

Snapping out of her trance at being addressed by her actual name instead   
of the pet name her mistress gave her, Kaori stammers, "Is-is that a   
real penis?"

Feigning indignation, Reika replies, "Of course it is! Did my   
shutterbug really think her mistress would break her promise to never   
deflower you with a dildo, no matter how realistic? If you have doubts,   
feel free to come touch it, and you may even remove your mistress's   
panties to confirm that it's really a part of me."

Dropping to her knees in front of Reika, Kaori pulls down the blonde's   
panties before wrapping one hand around the rich girl's shaft and using   
the other to explore the folds of Reika's girlhood. Kaori has never   
touched a penis before, but the shaft she now grips is warm in her hand,   
is covered in the same silky skin she knows from many evenings spent   
caressing her mistress and being caressed by her mistress, and it gives   
slightly when she squeezes it. What really sells it as being real rather   
than a very well-made strap-on is that the photographer can find no sign   
of a seem between the cock and the rest of Reika's crotch, the blonde's   
pussy being as Kaori remembers it, only with the absence of the hymen   
she usually has to navigate to slide her fingers within her mistress,   
and the blonde's clit and urethral opening having apparently been   
replaced by the phallus.

After letting Kaori explore her changed genitals for a few minutes,   
Reika asks, "Is my shutterbug satisfied that her mistress has really   
become a futanari?"

Kaori wants to ask about Reika's missing hymen, but knowing it's not her   
place to bring it up, she suppresses her curiosity and nods as she   
answers, "Yes, Ojou-sama!"

"Good!" says Reika before walking over to her bed and sitting on the   
edge, "Now, come over here and service you're mistress properly with that   
cute, little mouth of yours."

Kaori replies affirmatively, "Yes, Ojou-sama!" before crawling over to   
the bed, opening her mouth wide and engulfing her mistress's futahood   
without hesitation. Although she has never sucked cock before, Kaori is   
no stranger to licking pussy and adapts quickly to giving oral on   
different genitals than she's use to, and if the soft moans escaping   
Reika's throat are any indication, the blonde is pleased with the   
photographer's efforts.

Smiling down at her shutterbug as she gently strokes Kaori's scalp,   
Reika comments, "You're almost as good at fellatio as you are at   
cunnilingus!"

Blushing under the compliment, Kaori pulls her mouth off Reika's   
futahood, one hand furiously stroking the member as she speaks, "Thank   
you Ojou-sama!" Feeling her panties grow damp as her own girlhood aches   
for attention, Kaori asks softly, "Ojou-sama, may I... may I touch   
myself?"

Wanting to see the girl squirm with arousal and wanting her shutterbug   
to be so desperate for relief she won't object to what the blonde has in   
store next, Reika declines Kaori's request, "No you may not! In fact..."   
Reika grabs the pig-tailed girl's arms and lays them on the bed by Reika's   
hips beforee  
placing her hands on the side of Kaori's head, gripping the base of the   
photographer's pig-tails firmly between thumb and forefinger and forcing   
the bespectacled girl's head back on the blonde's futahood. "...If I see   
your hands leave the bed, I'll have to punish you, and while I would   
hate to see those cute pig-tails of your's ruined, I won't hesitate to   
rip one of them out if you try to remove yourself from my girlcock again   
before I'm done shootting my load down your throat!"

Knowing Reika's threats are only half in jest, Kaori ignores the   
building fire in her own loins and redoubles her efforts to please her   
mistress. Deciding it a safe way of occupying her hands, Kaori grabs   
Reika's half-moons and starts to massage the supple flesh. Reika makes   
no comment, but if the blonde's increased frequency of moans is any   
indication, she is pleased with her shutterbug's actions.

Taking a risk, Kaori starts to bob her head up and down on Reika's   
futahood, a motion the blonde not only allows, but seems to encourage.

Her moans getting louder as her climax approaches, Reika declares, "Yes,   
that's a good little shutterbug! Make your mistress cum!" Mere seconds   
after delivering this order, Kaori brings the blonde to orgasm, a   
torrent of hot semen erupting in the photographer's mouth. Holding the   
bespectacled girl firmly by her pig-tails, Reika exclaims, "Yes, swallow   
all of your mistress's load!" and Kaori is only too happy to comply,   
guzzling down all of the blonde's seed.

When Reika has finished cumming and Kaori has finished licking the   
futa's member clean, the blonde pulls the pig-tailed girl off of her   
futahood. Giving the photographer a pat on the head, Reika says   
tenderly, "You're a good little cocksucker, my cute, little shutterbug."   
Seeing the bespectacled girl blush, she adds, "And you're even cuter   
when you blush like that!"

Her blush deepening, Kaori replies submissively, "Ojou-sama is too kind   
with her words." Feeling her girlhood throb with need, Kaori asks, "Is   
there anything else I can do to serve Ojou-sama?" all the while hoping   
whatever her mistress wants next will give the pig-tailed girl some much   
needed relief.

Once again feeling the urge to ravage the girl kneeling before her,   
Reika replies, "Yes there is." before issueing a series of short   
commands, "Stand up!" Kaori complies without a moments pause. "Turn   
around!" Again, immediate compliance. "Bend over!" Kaori leans forward,   
her feet shoulder width apart, places her hands on her locked out knees,   
and lowers her head so she can glance between her own legs to see her   
inverted mistress, Reika's futahood the most prominant feature from   
Kaori's new vantage point.

The photographer's new posture gives Reika an excellent view of Kaori's   
crotch, the outline of the pig-tailed girl's girlhood clearly visible   
from where the thin, white cotton of her panties, soaked through with   
the girl's love juices and rendered translucent clings to her every nook   
and cranny. Sliding a finger along the outline of Kaori's slit, sending   
a shiver up the photographer's spine, Reika comments, "My shutterbug is   
absolutely soaked! Did you really get that turned on from fellating your   
mistress, or did you pee yourself?!" Feeling her futahood throb in   
anticipation, she continues without giving Kaori a chance to respond,   
"No matter, the wetter you are, the better for what I have in store."   
Stroking her erect member, Reika asks, "How would my shutterbug like to   
go for a ride on her mistress's girlcock?"

Nearly cumming just from the thought of being fucked properly by her   
beautiful mistress, it takes a great deal of willpower for Kaori to   
respond with "I'd be honored to, Ojou-sama!" instead of being vulgar and   
saying something like 'Fuck me like there's no fucking tomorrow!'

Smiling widely, Reika replies, "I'm glad to hear that! Now, hold that   
pose while i retrieve something." Standing up, Reika goes to her   
nightstand and removes a small, foil package from the drawer. Sitting   
back on the edge of the bed, Reika holds the packet where Kaori can see   
it, revealing it to be a condom. As she rips it open and rolls it down   
the length of her shaft, Reika explains, "As fun as I'm sure it would be   
to flood your womb, as long as you remain a good girl, I wouldn't want   
to risk impregnating you at such a young age." Although Kaori would love   
to bare her mistress's child, she doesn't voice her objection to the   
condom as she feels her panties pulled down to her knees and the tip of   
her mistress's latex gloved member positioned at her entrance.

"Now, Shutterbug, all you have to do is sit down and impale yourself   
upon your mistress's girlcock!"

Bending her knees, Kaori starts shifting her weight over Reika's   
futahood, the blonde's tip sliding easily into the photographer's   
opening. Feeling her mistress pressing against her maidenhead, Kaori   
increases the pressure, gritting her teeth at the pain of her stretching   
hymen. Eventually, the pig-tailed girl's virgin barrier snaps like a   
rubber band, the sudden loss of resistance coupled with Kaori's slippery   
passage causing her to fall into Reika's lap, the blonde's prick buried   
to the photographer's cervix, Kaori letting out a loud gasp at the   
pleasure of being filled with her mistress's futahood and the pain of   
losing her virginity.

While Kaori adjusts to the intrusion, Reika savors the intense pleasure   
of being buried in the photographer, exclaiming, "My shutterbug's pussy   
is so warm and tight! It feels like my girlcock is going to melt!"

Recovering from the loss of her virginity, Kaori replies, "Ojou-sama's   
girlcock is so hot, it feels like it's burning my insides! It's so big,   
it's stretching my insides to the limit!" Wanting to feel her mistress   
moving within her, the pig-tailed girl begs, "Ojou-sama, may I please   
start moving?"

Smiling widely, Reika replies, "Yes, you may!" Straddling the blonde's   
lap, Kaori leans forward to place her hands on her mistress's knees   
before lifting herself most of the way off Reika's condom covered prick   
before dropping onto the blond'es pole completely once again. Before   
long, the photographer is bouncing on her mistress's shaft like a girl   
possessed, her tongue hanging out as she pants heavily from the   
pleasurable exertion.

Leaning back and placing her palms on the mattress for support, Reika   
exclaims between moans, "That's a good shutterbug! Ride your mistress's   
girlcock like the little slut you are!"

The vulgar encouragement makes Kaori redouble her efforts, pistoning up   
and down on Reika's member as fast as the photographer's arms and legs   
will allow. Soon, the bespectacled girl can feel her orgasm approaching,   
but knowing that she'll be punished if she cums before her mistress, she   
tries in vain to hold off her impending climax.

When Reika feels Kaori fully impale herself upon the blonde's futahood,   
the photographer letting out a strangled yell of pleasure as her pussy   
convulses around Reika, the blonde knows the bespectacled girl has just   
climaxed. Not being anywhere near her own release, Reika's self-control   
finally snaps. Without warning and with the pig-tailed girl still lost   
in the throes of orgasm, Reika grabs one of Kaori's buttocks and roughly   
shoves the photographer off the futa's lap and onto the floor. Kaori,   
shocked by suddenly being in free fall doesn't have time to catch   
herself, her palms skidding accross the carpet, and her chin hitting   
with enough force to send her glasses flying.

Kaori manages to turn enough to look at Reika as the blonde starts to   
yell, "How Dare you cum before your mistress?!" Since she only needed   
them for reading, even without her glasses, Kaori can clearly see the   
flames burning in her mistress's eyes as the blonde pulls the condom off   
the prick that was just a minute ago buried in the prone girl's passage.   
"Perhaps a rough fucking coupled with being knocked up will teach that   
slutty pusssy of your's to behave itself!"

While the thought of being roughly fucked and knocked up by her mistress   
excites her, Kaori lets out a gulp at the sight of Reika's futahood   
visibly increasing in girth before the photographer's eyes. While she'd   
never admit it out loud, Kaori was a bit of a masochist, but enjoying   
pain and submitting willingly to something your brain said could   
seriously hurt you were very different things. Even knowing it might   
worsen her punishment if caught, Kaori decides to bolt.

No sooner than she manages to gain her feet, Kaori's escape attempt is   
halted by Reika grabbing one of the photographer's ankles, sending the   
no longer bespectacled girl crashing to the floor once again as the   
blonde chastises, "My, my, what a naughty, naughty girl you're being   
today! First you cum before your mistress, and now you try to escape   
your punishment!" Kneeling behind the prone girl, Reika grabs Kaori by   
the back of her thighs right below her buttocks and the blonde uses her   
thumbs to spread the photographer's labia wide apart. Positioning the   
tip of her futahood, doubled in diameter, quadrupled in circumfrence,   
Reika adds, "Oh well, at least I won't feel guilty for knocking up a   
naughty, naughty girl such as yourself!"

Struggling against her mistress's grip, Kaori begs, "Please, Ojou-sama!   
That thing will rip me apart! Please don't..." but the rest of her plea   
is cut off by a pained scream as Reika hilts her much thicker futahood   
in the photographer's just as tight passage. Her pussy stretched   
painfully over her mistress's futahood, Kaori screams, "IT HURTS! PLEASE   
TAKE IT OUT!" Reika withdraws until her tip is just making contact with   
Kaori's opening, luring the pig-tailed girl into a false sense of   
security. Thinking her mistress has decided to take mercy upon her,   
Kaori relaxes and says, "Thank you for pulling out, Ojou-sama."

Grinning devilishly, Reika slams her futahood deep into the unsuspecting   
girl's passage, declaring, "Did. You. Really. Think. Your. Punishment.   
Would. Be. Over. That. Quickly?" Each word punctuated by a thrust of   
Reika's too thick erection into Kaori's too narrow passage, the   
photographer sobbing in pain with tears running down her face. Picking   
up speed, Reika gives Kaori a sharp smack on the rear before using her   
other hand to force the pig-tailed girl's head against the floor.

As she mercilessly fucks her shutterbug, Reika exclaims, "Your pussy   
feels so much better without the condom! Even if you behave yourself   
from now on, I think I'm only going to take you bareback!" Kaori would   
be happy at this announcement, but she's still in too much pain from   
being fucked by an overly thick penis, though she's starting to enjoy   
the rough fucking as the pain starts to numb.

Before long, Reika can feel her climax approaching, exclaiming, "I hope   
you're ready, Shutterbug, because I'm about to flood your unprotected   
womb with my seed!"" Moments later, Reika hilts herself within Kaori,   
the base of the futa's prick swelling within the photographer as an   
eruption of semen fills her womb past it's natural capacity. Reika sits   
on the floor and pulls Kaori into her lap, the blonde wrapping her arms   
tightly around her pig-tailed lover.

When she's done cumming, Reika runs her hand accross the small bulge in   
Kaori's abdomen, the photographer's womb slightly inflated with the   
blonde's seed and whispers in Kaori's ear, "Sorry I had to be so rough   
with you."

 

Wiping tears from her own face, Kaori replies in a hoarse voice, "It's   
okay, Ojou-sama! I like it when you're rough with me, and it feels kind   
of nice having so much of Ojou-sama's seed in my tummy."

Sighing in relief, Reika replies, "I'm glad my shutterbug doesn't hate   
me. I was afraid I went too far that time." Reaching down to where they   
are joined, Reika runs a finger lazily over Kaori's clit, causing the   
photographer to moan softly. As the blonde goes to kiss her lover's   
neck, the pig-tailed girl tilts her head to allow her mistress better   
access. As she plays with the photographer's clit, Reika kisses, licks,   
sucks, and nips at the pale, tender flesh of Kaori's neck, sending   
shivers up and down the girl's spine and all the while being sure not to   
leave any marks on the unblemished skin. Before long, the gentle   
treatment Reika is subjecting Kaori to, providing such a sharp contrast   
to the rough fucking of moments earlier, is bringing the photographer to   
a gentle orgasm and Kaori goes limp in Reika's arms.

It takes a few minutes for Reika to realize that Kaori has passed out   
from sensory overload. Knowing they've got homework to do, but deciding   
that can wait until later, Reika whispers, "Sleep tight, my cute, little   
shutterbug." As she tightens her grip on the sleeping girl and snuggles   
into the crook of the photographer's neck, simply enjoying holding her   
lover, the futa's girlcock still buried and knotted within Kaori's   
passage.


	17. An Athlete and Her Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to focus due to distracting thoughts, Aiko takes Doremi's advaice and asks her fairy for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Selfcest, cum inflation, anal, gym uniform fetish.
> 
> Author's notes: Not much to say about this chapter aside from it being one of the few chapters of this story I didn't have a scenario in mind months ahead of actually writing it. My next Ojamajo Doremi-related update will probably feature Momoko, be it an update for this, Ojamajo and Pokemon or Cathouse MAHO-Dou.

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 17: An Athlete and Her Fairy

Despite nearly raping Hazuki after the day's gym class and getting some   
payback on Doremi and Momoko that afternoon at the MAHO-Dou, Aiko found   
her futahood begging for her attention as she washed dishes after eating   
supper. Her dad was driveing the late shift again and Nobuko wasn't   
sleeping over, so she had the apartment to herself, or she would if it   
wasn't for her fairy familiar Mimi, but even withoutt the ability to   
turn invisible, the little blue sprite was barely noticeable most of the   
time.

Thinking of Mimi reminded the blunette of what Doremi had hinted the   
redhead and her sister got up to with their respective fairies. Shaking   
images of twinn redheads and twin pinkettes going at it like rabbits   
from her mind, Aiko tries to focus on her chores only for her thoughts   
to drift back to gym class. Before long, her hormone riddled brain has   
conjured a vision of the female half of Misora First Elementary's fifth   
grade.

In Aiko's daydream, the girls are lined up, class 4-1 to one side and   
class 4-2 to the other, their respective teachers and the school nurse,   
Yuki-sensei in the middle. All are wearing the white shirt and red   
buruma of the school's gym uniform, the students wearing clothes that   
fit properly and the grown women in uniforms that might have fit when   
they were fifth graders. On Nishizawa-sensei and Yuki-sensei, the shirt   
becomes a halter top tight enough to show off their modestly sized   
breasts, and on Seki-sensei, the fabric barely manages to stretch   
accross her more ample bosom and looks ready to rip at any moment.   
Meanwhile, both teachers and the nurse are sporting serious cameltoes   
and wedgies from the way too small buruma hugging their pelvises.  
All of the girls, student, teacher, and nurse are bent over, hands on   
knees, and begging for Aiko to fuck them as they shake their butts in   
her direction.

Shaking her head violently to rid it of the perverted thoughts, her   
throbbing futahood straining painfully against the blunette's panties   
and jeans, Aiko tries to focus on finishing the dishes. Remembering that   
she's the top athlete in her grade if not the entire school, Aiko   
wonders if she looks as sexy in the school's gym uniform as her   
classmates. Deciding the dishes can wait until later, Aiko resolves to   
find out and get some relief for her aching girlcock.

Rushing to her room, Aiko quickly changes into one of her gym uniforms,   
pulling the shirt down to conceal what of her erection sticks up past   
the waistband of her buruma before calling out, "Mimi, I need ya ta   
change into me."

Flying out of her hiding spot, Mimi glows blue as she shifts into a near   
copy of Aiko, the only difference being the lack of a cock bulge in the   
fairy's own buruma. As Mimi awaits further directions, Aiko's eyes roam   
over her doppelganger, and upon deciding that yes, she's as sexy as her   
classmates in that uniform, if not more, the blue apprentice captures   
her fairy's lips in a kiss before pushing Mimi onto the futon and   
pinning the nonfuta beneath the futa and grinding their buruma-clad   
crotches against each other.

Her instincts to serve her mistress kicking in, Mimi returns the kiss,   
the two blunettes' tongues intwining as they wrap each other in a hug   
and the fairy wraps her legs around Aiko's waist, both bucking their   
hips in an effort to maximize stimulation.

Deciding she can't wait any longer, Aiko breaks the kiss and sits up far   
enough to pull the front of her buruma and panties down to free her   
throbbing erection. Without any warning, Aiko pulls the crotches of   
Mimi's buruma and panties to either side and buries herself to the   
fairy's cervix in one powerful thrust.

As Aiko starts to jackhammer into her fairy's no longer virgin pussy,   
the pair resume their kiss, the two blunettes swallowing each others   
moans as they frantically buck their hips against each other in   
desperate pursuit of climax.

Mimi is the first to reach orgasm, her passage convulsing around Aiko's   
futahood and sending the blue apprentice over the edge as well. As she   
knots within her fairy, Aiko sits up and stares down in fascination as   
Mimi's tummy starts to swell from the copious amounts of seed the   
apprentice is pumping into her familiar's womb, Mimi's shirt riding up   
and her buruma being pushed down as her belly grows too big to be   
contained by the gym uniform. When Aiko is done cumming, Mimi's tummy is   
as large as and as firm as a properly inflated, full-sized basketball.

As Aiko rubs her fairy's bulging belly, a pained whimper escapes Mimi's   
throat. "Are you okay?" asks the blue apprentice in concern and after a   
string of fairy speak replies, "I guess fairies aren't quite as elastic   
as futanari. Sorry I couldn't hold back and blew you up to such an   
extent. I guess we should drain your womb as soon as possible."

Shortly after uttering those words, two obstacles to draining the   
apprentice's seed from the fairy's womb become apparent: Aiko's cock is   
still knotted in Mimi's pussy, preventing the pair from separating, and   
even if the apprentice could unplug her familiar's passage, there would   
be a huge mess to clean up if only futanari can seal their cervixes.

Knowing only time can resolve the knotting and knowing the obvious   
solution to avoiding a mess, Aiko suggests, "Let's get you to the   
bathroom." After a minute or two of awkward movements, the pair manage   
to figure out a way of moving with them tied in the missionary position   
and Mimi's cum inflated belly preventing a face-to-face carry. Holding   
Mimi's hips tightly, Aiko stands up with the fairy's legs wrapped about   
the apprentice's waist as Mimi supports her upper body on her arms. With   
an awkward gait, the pair slowly make their way to the bathroom.

By the time they've got Mimi sitting on the toilet, Aiko's knot has   
deflated, and holding Mimi's panties and buruma apart, Aiko withdraws, a   
torrent of semen gushing from the fairy's passage into the bowl as soon   
as the plug is removed. As Aiko stares mesmerized by the sight of her   
seed pouring from her fairy's pussy as the bulge in the fairy's abdomen   
visibly shrinks, Mimi sighs in relief as if she were emptying her   
bladder after holding her pee all day.

Once empty, Mimi surprises her mistress by kneeling before the blue   
apprentice and deep throating Aiko's futahood, and it isn't long before   
Aiko is shooting another massive load, this time down Mimi's throat. As   
the fairy's stomach starts to ache from all the cum she's swallowing,   
Mimi pulls away from the apprentice's girlcock and recieves a shower of   
hot seed for doing so.

As her orgasm subsides, Aiko looks down at her cum covered fairy, her   
seed coating Mimi's face and staining the gym uniform the familiar is   
wearing. Scratching the back of her head, Aiko says, "So much for   
avoiding a mess... I guess we should take a shower to get you cleaned."

The pair discard their matching gym clothes and get in the shower,   
helping each other lather up and Aiko scrubbing Mimi's face and hair to   
remove the last traces of the apprentice's seed.

Once both are clean, Mimi coats her hand with soap and starts stroking   
Aiko's futahood to another erection. Once satisfied with how hard and   
slippery her mistress's member is, Mimi turns her back to Aiko as the   
familiar brings the futa's tip to her virgin anus.

Taking her familiar's hint, Aiko grabs Mimi's hips and thrusts forward,   
hilting within the fairy's ass. Grabbing Mimi's knees, Aiko lifts her   
doppelganger up, the fairy placing her feet on the shower wall as the   
apprentice starts to roughly anal fuck her familiar.

As Mimi moans in pleasure having her rear passage ravaged, Aiko's hand   
snakes to the fairy's pussy and pinches Mimi's clit between thumb and   
forefinger. With her other hand, Aiko slides first one finger and then   
two into the familiar's passage and before long, Aiko is fisting Mimi's   
pussy.

After a few minutes, they both cum, Mimi's holes tightening around   
Aiko's fist and member as the apprentice's hot seed floods the fairy's   
bowels.

After coming down from their climax, the pair finish their shower, and   
neither bothering with clothing, they share the chore of finishing the   
dishes before crawling side-by-side into Aiko's futon for some much   
needed rest.


	18. A Patissiere and Her Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Literal food porn, x-ray, selfcest of a sort.
> 
> Author's Notes: Not much to say about this chapter other than it marking the halfway point of the Ojamajoxfairy chapters, though given how long it took me to get this far, I wouldn't hold your breath for the rest(there's at least two chapters on the thread that leads to Hazuki/Rere, I still need to bring in Onpu, and I'm still in early Motto and won't be doing anything with Hana for this story until I reach Dokkan.
> 
> Started my last semester as a Computer Science Undergrad this week, so I'll have less time for writing now, not that I took full advantage of having the summer off to write more, which kind of sucks since I've probably have more ideas for this story that haven't been written than have, and while this is and will likely remain my longest work, I'm sure I have more ideas accross my other stories combined.
> 
> Also, I'm still looking for a beta reader, someone to help me with the less blind friendly aspect of ff dot net's publication system that prevent me from posting most of my stories, and someone to commission audio recordings of my writing.
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rambling, on with the fetish fiction!

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 18: A Patissiere and Her Fairy

Nini was already in the guise of her mistress, naked, and lying on her   
mistress's bed with her wrists and ankles tied to the head and   
footboards when Momoko enters the room carrying a bowl of fruit and   
other supplies the apprentice had snuck from the kitchen.

Momoko transforms in to her patissiere uniform before willing the dress   
to vanish, leaving her only in boots, scarf, and headdress as her eyes   
feast upon her doppelganger, the only thing distinguishing the two   
blondes' naked bodies being the sizeable girl cock hanging between the   
Apprentice's legs.

"I haven't even started, and you already look quite yummy, Nini!"   
declares Momoko as she takes a granny smith apple from her supplies.   
Prying Nini's mouth open, she stuffs the apple between the fairy's teeth   
to act as a makeshift gag. Next, Momoko holds up a banana for Nini to   
see. The fruit is on the larger side in both length and girth, it's peel   
still having a greenish tint and the flesh very firm. Peeling the banana   
and spreading the fairy's labia, Momoko places one end of the fruit to   
Nini's virgin opening, already slick from the fairy's anticipation of   
pleasuring her mistress. Momoko slowly works the banana into Nini's   
passage, neither wanting to hurt her partner or break the fruit, Nini's   
moans muffled by the apple in her mouth. Momoko manages to work the   
banana through an opening in the fairy's hymen, stretching, but not   
tearing the membrane and eventually has the fruit's tip pressed against   
Nini's cervix while still having the other end protruding by a few   
centimeters.

Both of the holes she's interested in plugged, Momoko grabs two bottles   
of syrup, one chocolate, the other strawberry, both heated to body   
temperature, and with a practiced hand uses them to decorate Nini's   
chest and stomach. Starting at the nipples, Momoko draws a spiral   
pattern on Nini's budding breasts, clock wise on one side and counter   
clockwise on the other before moving into a criscrossing pattern   
reminiscent of shibari on Nini's tummy, a diamond shape formed around   
the fairy's navel and with lines of chocolate and strawbery terminating   
just shy of the bound girl's clit. As this is happening, Nini is   
squirming against her bonds from the sensation of the warm syrup on her   
skin, but Momoko easily compensates for her fidgeting subject.

Next, Momoko deftly slices half-a-dozen strawberries in half and lays   
them in two lines along Nini's abdomen, each little fruit framed by   
syrup and resembling an exaggerated nipple. To finish her masterpiece of   
erotic food presentation, Momoko uses a can of whipped cream to place   
facsimiles of boobs upon Nini's flat chest, topping each mound with a   
cherry nipple.

Stepping back to admire her handiwork, Momoko declares, "You look   
delicious!" as she licks her lips. Kneeling between the fairy's legs,   
Momoko sticks out her tongue and lowers her head, the first contact   
between the pair being Momoko's tongue against Nini's clit. The   
apprentice gives a long lick to the fairy's pleasure button, sending a   
jolt of electricity up Nini's spine. Instead of focusing just on that   
little nub, however, Momoko starts working her way up her familiar's   
body, licking away syrup and eating the strawberries as she goes. At the   
same time, Momoko slides the banana in and out of Nini's pussy. Even   
with the apple gag, the fairy's moans are quite evident to her mistress   
and Momoko is sure her parents would overhear if the fairy's pleasured   
sounds weren't muffled.

After lapping up the last of the whipped cream and syrup, her cheeks   
bulging with sugary goodness, she pulls the apple from Nini's mouth only   
to replace it with her own lips. As the two blondes kiss, Momoko passes   
the mixture of syrup and cream to her familiar's mouth, increasing the   
pace at which she thrusts the banana and swallowing Nini's moans as she   
does so.

As the pair swallow the last of the confection, their tongues exploring   
each others mouths for any lingering traces, Momoko flicks her thumb   
over Nini's clit, triggering the fairy's orgasm, the familiar arching   
her back as her mistress muffles her scream of delight by continuing the   
kiss.

As Nini comes down from her climax, Momoko pulls the banana from the   
fairy's passage, and giving the fruit a few licks, exclaims,   
"Delicious!" before sliding the fruit into the fairy's mouth to make the   
familiar taste her own juices.

As Nini fellates the banana, Momoko unties the fairy's ankles and   
holding her familiar's legs up and apart, the apprentice positions the   
tip of her throbbing futahood at Nini's entrance.

"Now that we're done with the appetizer, are you ready for the main   
course?" Asks Momoko, and at the fairy's nod hilts herself deep in her   
doppelganger's cunny. Momoko's member is more than twice as thick as the   
banana, but Nini has no trouble stretching to accomodate her mistress's   
girth.

Grasping Nini's ankles in a white knuckle grip, Momoko savagely pounds   
the fairy's pussy, the banana the only thing stopping Nini from moaning   
loud enough to alert Momoko's parents.

"I can't wait to pump you full of my cream filling!" exclaims Momoko. In   
response, Nini chews up and swallows the banana to say something in her   
monosylabic fairy speech. Slowing to comtemplate her familiar's words,   
Momoko concludes, "You're right, much of the action is out of sight."

 

Halting her thrusts, Momoko claps her hands to trigger the shift from   
patissiere to witch apprentice, her scarf vanishing as her headdress is   
replaced with a hat, gloves manifest on her hands, and her boots change   
from white to yellow. Summoning her poron, she casts a spell, "Perutan   
Pepton Paralila Pon! Give me and Nini magical sight!" As the yellow   
apprentices magic passes over the two blondes, she decides on a better   
way of preventing her parents from overhearing their activities and   
casts another spell, "Perutan Pepton Paralila Pon! Soundproof the   
walls!"

"Now we can see what's going on and can be as loud as we want!" declares   
Momoko as she puts away her poron, and indeed, when Nini glances down at   
her belly, she can see Momoko's erection buried in her passage as if her   
skin and muscles were transparent. The pair can also see the hollow   
cavity of Nini's womb and the thin fallopian tubes connecting it to the   
small, white ovoids of the fairy's ovaries.

 

Resting a hand over Nini's womb, Momoko comments, "It looks like an   
hollowed out pear. I'm going to enjoy stuffing it full of my hot cream!"   
Draping the fairy's legs over her elbows, Momoko resumes her thrusting,   
both blondes enjoying the sight of Nini's passage narrowing everytime   
Momoko pulls back only to stretch out again as the apprentice plunges   
cervix deep back into her familiar's depths.

Gripping Nini's sides just below the fairy's ovaries, Momoko presses her   
thumbs into the flesh over the glands as if trying to caress them, and   
while too much muscle is in the way, the gesture still makes the   
familiar gasp in pleasure. "I wonder if these have released any eggs   
lately..." declares Momoko before asking, "Would you like to bare my   
child, Nini?" The fairy can only nod in reply, to which Momoko declares,   
"Then I'll do my best to put a baby in your belly!"

Picking up speed, it only takes another thirty seconds for Momoko to   
erupt deep in Nini's passage, gazing proudly upon the sight of her knot   
swelling just inside the fairy's entrance and her seed shooting from her   
tip straight through Nini's cervix. Nini misses the sight, however, as   
her eyes shut reflexively as she climaxed just as Momoko did, her   
passage clenching around the apprentice's futahood to milk every last   
drop of semen.

When Nini recovers from her orgasm, she opens her eyes to the sight of   
her mistress knotted cervix deep in her passage and her womb ballooning   
slightly with her mistress's pearly white seed which almost seems to   
glow in her magical sight.  
Letting out a yawn, Nini says something in fairy speak.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know I did!" stifling a yawn of her own,   
Momoko adds, "I think it's time for bed." With that, she unties Nini's   
wrists and the pair drift off to sleep in a mutual embrace, Momoko still   
buried in the fairy's depths.

###

The next morning, the pair awake to find that Nini grew a cock over   
night, and discovering that she can now speak human tongue without the   
power of the Recipe Tome, Nini declares, "I guess it's my turn to fill   
Momo-chan with cream filling.", and while the pair tried to be quick,   
Momoko would just barely make it to school on time that morning.


	19. The Futa Photographer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reika has some more fun with her shutterbug who is now sporting her own girlcock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Futa-on-futa, bondage, orgasm denial, cum inflation.
> 
> Author's notes: I've really have nothing to say about this chapter.
> 
> If anyone's interested, I've started a Ojamajo Doremi thread under Interactive Stories over at the Omorashi dot org forums(my screen name there is Jeffery Mewtamer). I'll probably post compiled versions of completed stories from that thread to A3O, but feel free to check it out if you want to read the works in progress or participate in deciding the course of the story. The current in-progress story, with Hazuki as the viewpoint character is currently much tamer than most of what I've posted on FF dot net and A3O, being mainly softcore pee fetish material, but that can always change if active readers decide to take things in a more sensual direction.

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 19: The Futa Photographer

The morning after she took her shutterbug's virginity, Reika wakes to a   
pleasant sensation in her futahood. Slowly opening her eyes, she is   
greeted by the sight of Kaori eagerly riding her morning wood.

Noticing that her mistress is awake, the photographer smiles down at the   
blonde and greets, "Good morning, Ojou-sama!" Adding gyration to her up   
and down motions, the pig-tailed girl adds, "I thought Ojou-sama would   
enjoy waking to being serviced by her shutterbug, so..."

Returning the smile and letting a moan escape her throat, Reika replies,   
"I like your initiative." It's then that Reika notices the stiff   
appendage her shutterbug grew overnight, and reaching out to stroke   
Kaori's new futahood, the blonde comments, "Looks like I'm not the only   
one with morning wood."

Increasing her pace and choking back a moan of her own, Kaori replies,   
"Ojou-sama needn't concern herself with my own needs!"

Releasing Kaori's girlcock and grabbing the photographer's hips, Reika   
starts thrusting up into the pig-tailed girl as she replies, "That's not   
true!" As Kaori collapses under the sudden onslaught, no longer able to   
hold back her moans, the blonde whispers in the bespectacled girl's ear,   
"My shutterbug's pleasure is my pleasure, so it is as much my duty to   
please my shutterbug as it is my shutterbug's duty to please me."

It isn't long before Kaori is cumming around her mistress's futahood,   
the photographer's convulsing passage sending Reika over the edge   
shortly after as the blonde's hot seed erupts forth to flood the   
pig-tailed girl's womb.

As her climax subsides, Reika rolls over on top of Kaori before pulling   
out of the photographer's passage. Grabbing the pig-tailed girl's still   
erect member, the blonde comments, "My, my. My shutterbug is positively   
throbbing! I'd bet you'd love to stick this hard thing inside your   
mistress's pussy, wouldn't you?!"

Whining in need at Reika's touch, Kaori replies, "I-it would be an honor   
to slide inside Ojou-sama!"

Glancing at her alarm clock and tapping a finger on her chin, "I   
wouldn't mind taking my shutterbug for a ride, and we do have plenty of   
time before we need to leave for school, but I wouldn't want to risk   
being impregnated by my shutterbug, but I don't like the prospect of   
making you wear a condom." Glancing towards the dresser where Kaori   
knows her mistress's bondage gear is stored, Reika adds, "Let's see if   
there's anything among my toys that will offer a solution.

Leaving Kaori on the bed, Reika heads to the dresser and searches   
through the drawers for a few minutes. In the meantime, it is taking   
Kaori all of her self-control to resist stroking her own neglected   
futahood.

When Reika returns to the bed, she's carrying several small leather   
belts and lengths of gold-plated chain. With practiced ease, she   
tightens a belt around each of Kaori's ankles and wrists before hooking   
a length of chain to metal loops on the belts and looping the chain   
through the bars of the head and foot boards to secure the pig-tailed   
girl's limbs to the corners of the bed.

Holding up an extra belt, Reika comments, "I think one of these bracelet   
belts should be sufficient to constrict your girlcock enough to block   
cum." With that, Reika tightens the belt around the base of Kaori's   
member before straddling the bound girl and positioning herself over the   
constricted cock. The belt is uncomfortably tight around the base of   
Kaori's shaft, but she doesn't complain and as Reika lowers her hips and   
Kaori is engulfed in her mistress's warm tightness, the bespectacled   
girl decides the discomfort is more than worth it.

As Reika starts to ride her shutterbug in earnest, Kaori moaning loudly   
from the sensations of having her futahood wrapped in a warm pussy, the   
blonde's own member stands at attention once again.

Stroking her own member, Reika commands, "Open wide." As Kaori complies,   
Reika places her tip in the pig-tailed girl's mouth and adds, "Suck it!"

As Reika continues to ride Kaori while getting head from the submissive   
girl, she only takes about two-thirds of her shutterbug's length inside   
her not wanting to give Kaori a chance to knot the blonde's pussy, but   
Kaori's member lengthens to still allow the bespectacled girl's tip to   
rub against Reika's cervix.

Desperate for her overdue release and wanting to be hilted within her   
mistress, Kaori tries to buck her hips, but her restraints deny her   
sufficient leverage to accomplish much and all she can do is suck and   
lick the blonde's tip in hopes of encouraging her mistress to ride her   
faster.

When Kaori feels her climax approaching, she makes no attempts to delay   
it despite knowing she'll be punished for cumming first and partly   
hoping the belt constricting her futahood isn't enough to stop her seed   
from shooting deep inside her mistress despite being sure that would   
only make the punishment more intense.

When Kaori's climax arrives, she isn't able to fully enjoy it as the   
belt does succeed at blocking her urethra and her knot inflates without   
being inside of Reika.

As Reika sits with her nether lips kissing the top of the knot nestled   
between her thighs, the blonde comments, "Looks like my shutterbug just   
climaxed, and without bringing her mistress anywhere close." Reaching   
down to touch Kaori's swollen knot, she adds, "And what a massive knot   
my shutterbug has... I bet you wish you had this big thing trapped   
inside me right now. I just hope for your sake that none of your cum   
managed to leak out."

Climbing off her shutterbug's member, Reika is pleased to find no traces   
of Kaori's seed leaking from her own pussy or from the bound girl's tip.   
Unchaining the pig-tailed girl's ankles from the footboard, Reika   
rechains them to the headboard so the bespectacled girl's legs are   
spread wide apart and her rear is lifted off the mattress.

"You look cute with a cock in your mouth, so I want you to perform   
fellatio on yourself while I pound your pussy." Kaori obediently takes   
her own tip into her mouth as Reika, using the headboard for extra   
leverage sinks her own futahood into Kaori's passage.

Immediately, Kaori thinks that Reika's member feels significantly   
thicker and longer than when she rode her mistress earlier that morning,   
or even when her passage had been brutalized the night before, and she   
can't help moan loudly around her own tip as Reika jackhammers into the   
the photographer's pussy, stretching it beyond anything a normal girl   
could endure.

"Your cunny is so warm and cozy!" exclaims Reika as she pounds her   
shutterbug's passage, "And you look so damn cute, all chained up and   
sucking yourself off as you take my big, thick prick like the obedient,   
little slut you are!" Unbothered by the demeaning words, Kaori blushes   
at the praise and would offer her mistress a smile if her mouth wasn't   
stretched around her own cockhead.

Without any warning, Reika pulls back before stabbing into Kaori's most   
precious place with far greater force than previous thrusts, and both   
girls can feel something give way deep in the photographer's depths as   
the blonde's tip pops into the pig-tailed girl's womb, the latter's   
cervix now stretched tightly around the collar of the former's member to   
form a water, and cum, tight seal.

"Oh kami!" exclaims Raika, "I think I just penetrated my shutterbug's   
baby factory!" Leaning down to pinch Kaori's nipples and kiss the   
pig-tailed girl's forehead as she resumes her thrusts, the blonde adds,   
"I can't wait to pump you full of my seed!"

After a few more minutes of ravaging Kaori's pussy, Reika can feel her   
climax fast approaching. Reaching down to stroke the photographer's   
largely neglected member, Reika declares, "YES! Make your mistress cum,   
and I'll let my shutterbug erupt as well." As the blonde's thrusts grow   
more erratic.

As Reika hilts herself in Kaori one last time, the blonde's knot   
swelling as cum sprays like water from a hydrant deep in Kaori's womb,   
Reika reaches down to undo the buckle securing the belt at the base of   
Kaori's futahood before grabbing the girl by the pigtails and forcing   
her to bob her head on her own length.

It isn't long before Kaori reaches her own, long overdue release, Reika   
holding her head in place to ensure the photographer swallows all of her   
own cum without spilling a drop. When Reika no longer sees Kaori's   
urethra bulging from the flow of semen, she releases her grip. As   
Kaori's spine uncurves, the pig-tailed girl's head and member separating   
in the process, Reika can see the results of her own ejaculation on the   
photographer's physique.

Caressing Kaori's cum-inflated belly, big as a soccerball compared to   
the barely noticeable bulge from the night before, Reika comments, "If   
this is a preview of what my shutterbug will look like pregnant, I hope   
one of my swimmers makes quick work of finding your egg so my baby can   
start growing in you." Reaching to undo the chains holding Kaori's limbs   
to the headboard, the blonde adds, "Would you like to bare my children,   
my darling shutterbug?"

Rubbing her distended belly, Kaori briefly entertains a fantasy not only   
of her mistress's sperm fertilizing her egg, but of the massive swell of   
cum trapped inside her womb completely drenching her young ovaries,   
fertilizing all of her eggs so that every ovulation leads to a pregnancy   
without further need of her mistress's seed.

Shaking the impossible fantasy from her mind, Kaori speaks, "I'd be   
honored to bare Ojou-sama's babies. I'd gladly be Ojou-sama's baby   
factory and give you as many children as you want!"

Pulling Kaori into a hug, Reika replies, "I'm glad you're excited at the   
prospect of having my children." Glancing at the alarm clock on her   
nightstand, the blonde adds, "We need to get ready for school. It   
wouldn't do for either of us to be late." Trying to pull out of Kaori's   
depths only to find that they're still well and truly tied, she   
continues, "I guess we have no choice but to shower together." With   
that, Reika pulls Kaori to the edge of the bed before standing and   
lifting the shorter girl off the mattress, having a little trouble   
thanks to the bulge of Kaori's womb before heading to the en suite to   
wash up and make both herself and her shutterbug presentable.


	20. Erika's Comeuppance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Poppu's insistence, she and Sayaka take Erika down several notches for all the crap the rich girl gives the children who attended Sonatine Kindergarten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this Chapter: Rape, threesome(one loli, two futalolis), vaginal following anal, vomiting, blackmail.
> 
> Author's notes: I'm well aware that Poppu goes way to far in this chapter and that Erika doesn't pull enough crap throughout the entire series to warrant her treatment in this chapter and to anyone who's feeling sorry for Erika by the end of this chapter, I do have plans for her to get some payback against Poppu, though that might be a ways off given the number of mostly independent threads this story has going.

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 20: Erika's Comeuppance

Though Poppu and Sayaka, long time friends recently turned lovers, have   
been enjoying as much alone time together as possible, there has been   
one major thorn in their side. Namely, Tamaki Erika, little cousin of   
Tamaki Reika, leader of the Misora First Elementary Students who   
attended Prima Kindergarten, and public nuisance to all who attended   
Sonatine Kindergarten. Poppu in particular is miffed by the blonde rich   
girl as Sayaka is Erika's favorite target to bully.

And so, the pinkette and her brunette girlfriend find themselves   
squatting in some bushes along a sidewalk waiting to ambush the spoiled   
brat who seems hellbent on making school unpleasant for the pair and   
their fellow Sonatine Alumni.

"Poppu-chan," calls out Sayaka, tugging on the taller girl's blouse,   
"Are you sure we should do this?"

"Of course," replies Poppu, running her fingers through the shorter   
girl's hair, "Don't you want to get back at that Prima Donna for   
bullying you? Besides, didn't you want to try a real threesome after you   
had that dream?"

Blushing in remembrance of the threesome she had with Poppu and Fafa,   
which the girl believes to have been a dream, Sayaka stammers, "Ye-Yes,   
but...but I was thinking we could invite one of the nice girls we know   
from Sonatine, or even one of the boys."

Placing a finger to her lip, Poppu whispers, "Quiet, here she comes."   
And indeed, their target is skipping down the path that passes the bush   
they're hiding in.

As Erika reaches the bush, Poppu jumps out, slapping one hand over the   
blonde's mouth to muffle any screams while using the other hand to pull   
the rich girl's arms behind her back and secure them with a pair of toy   
handcuffs. The pinkette then pulls her captive into the bush and Sayaka   
helps force the blonde through an access hatch that was hidden by the   
bush.

The hatch opens to a crawl space, the floor joists above just high   
enough off the concrete slab below that the three first graders can walk   
around without hitting their heads. Poppu had told Sayaka that she had   
found this place while scouting the route Erika takes to get home, but   
that was only partially true as the red apprentice had used magic both   
to make the space large enough for their purposes and to clean it up.   
There are no light fixtures in the crawl space, but the flashlight   
Sayaka brought along illuminates it quite well.

Poppu releases her grip on their captive, causing the blonde to fall,   
landing hard on her butt as she yells in outrage, "What is the meaning   
of this, you uncultured, Sonatine brats?!"

Kneeling in front of the prone girl, Poppu replies nonchalantly, "We   
just thought we'd take the snobbiest of the prima brats down a notch or   
two." As she reaches up Erika's skirt to pull down the blonde's panties.

"HEY!" screams the rich girl, making Poppu glad she used magic to   
soundproof the crawl space, "Don't touch my underwear! They're imported   
silk unworthy of being touched by a commoner!" Despite being a toy, the   
handcuffs are more than enough to keep the rich girl's arms bound, and   
Erika's kicks are ineffective at stopping Poppu from removing the   
garment. Once the panties have been separated from their owner, Poppu   
finds that indeed, while of a modest cut and an plain white in color   
with no adornment, Erika's panties are made of fine silk the likes of   
which the pinkette has never touched.

Instead of indulging in the feel of the silken unmentionables, Poppu   
tosses them unceremoniously to the concrete before turning the blonde to   
face Sayaka, spreading the rich girl's legs, a hand under each knee to   
leave the virgin's pussy on full display as the pinkette says, "Since   
Sayaka-chan is her favorite person to pick on, I think you should have   
the honor of popping her cherry."

Though she wasn't fully on board with Poppu's plan from the beginning,   
the sight of her tormentor spread eagle before her, her exposed, virgin   
girlhood ripe for the taking, is more than enough for Sayaka to feel her   
girlcock straining against her underwear. Lifting her dress and freeing   
her futahood from it's cotton confines, Sayaka starts jacking herself   
off, mumbling, "Erika-chan is a really mean girl, but she's so cute and   
sexy like this."

Staring at the brunette's erection, having never seen a penis before,   
Erika exclaims, "Wh-What the hell is that?!"

Whispering in the blonde's ear, Poppu replies, "That's Sayaka's   
girlcock. She's probably going to stick it in your pussy."

 

"My...My pussy?" asks the blonde, her earlier outrage at being pushed   
around by a couple of Sonatine girls giving way to confusion.

"That hole between your legs," starts Poppu before adding, "Not the one   
you pee from, but the other one that doesn't seem to serve any purpose."

Trying to parse Popu's words, Erika mumbles, "She's going...that   
thing...that hole..." only for her eyes to go wide in terror as things   
snap into place in her head, and she screams, "NO WAY! There's no way   
that thing will fit inside me!" as she struggles futilely against   
Poppu's grip.

Erika's outburst snaps Sayaka out of her trance like state, the brunette   
continueing to stroke her futahood as she approaches, licking her lips   
as she says, "Erika-chan has a yummy looking pussy."

Erika's terror only grows as Sayaka approaches, the blonde getting a   
better look at the brunette's member, estimating it to be thicker than   
her thigh, and screaming, "OH KAMI NO! Don't stick it in me!" as Sayaka   
kneels before her, but instead of going straight for the rich girl's   
virginity, Sayaka buries her head between the blonde's thighs and her   
tongue between the blonde's nether lips. Torn between relief that Sayaka   
didn't impale her with that thick prick, disgust at having someone's   
tongue touching her, and pleasure at the new sensations running up her   
spine, Erika is unable to make any coherent reply as Sayaka goes to town   
eating out the blonde.

With Erika squirming against her bonds and moaning loudly under Sayaka's   
ministrations, the brunette laps away as the blonde's girlhood as if   
she's just discovered her new favorite dessert, alternating between   
driving her tongue as deep within the virgin's passage, sucking on the   
rich girl's clit and blowing hot breath into the girl's pussy as if   
trying to inflate a balloon.

Feeling her girlcock throb in need, Sayaka uses her thumbs and   
forefingers to stretch Erika's opening and drooling into the blonde's   
gaping passage to provide extra lubrication, eliciting a cry of "Ew!   
Gross!" from the rich girl. Without any warning, Sayaka rises to her   
knees, hastily aims for the hole she's holding open and hilts herself in   
Erika in one quick motion. The magical properties of futanari precum   
spare the blonde the pain of a torn hymen, but the sudden penetration is   
like a punch to the gut and Sayaka's girth stretches the rich girl near   
the point of tearing.

As Erika tries to endure the pain, Sayaka mumbles, "OH KAMI! I think   
she's even tighter than Poppu-chan!"

Recovering from her shock, though still in pain, Erika glances down to   
where she and Sayaka are joined, noticing a bulge in her belly and that   
the brunette really did force the whole thing inside the blonde,   
commenting, "Oh Kami! I can't believe you managed to fit all of that   
thing inside me!" Sayaka then grabs the blonde's hips and starts   
thrusting with wild abandon, Erika crying, "NO! STOP! IT HURTS! It feels   
like you're going to turn me inside out!", but the brunette, lost in   
lust, ignores these protests and cuts off any further ones by capturing   
the rich girl's lips and forcing her tongue into her captive's mouth.

Poppu releases her grip on Erika and backs away, letting Sayaka pin the   
blonde to the slab. Reaching under her own skirt, Poppu frees her   
erection from her panties, stroking herself to the sight of her   
girlfriend so thoroughly turning the tables on the girl that has been a   
thorn in their sides ever since they entered first grade. Deciding to   
join them, the pinkette sneaks up behind her girlfriend, the brunette   
too lost in the visceral pleasure of raping the blonde who so tormented   
her to notice Poppu's approach. Lining her tip up with her girlfriend's   
pussy, Poppu hilts herself within Sayaka, the brunette breaking the kiss   
to let out a loud gasp. 

The two futas start thrusting their girlcocks in sync, all three first   
graders moaning loudly, even Erika starting to enjoy what her assailants   
are doing to her, and before long, all three are cumming, Poppu flooding   
Sayaka's womb as she knots the brunette, Sayaka milking Poppu's cock as   
she floods Erika's womb, and Erika milking Sayaka's cock, experiencing   
her very first orgasm even as she screams in pain as the burnette knots   
the blonde.

Once her knot has deflated, Poppu pulls out of Sayaka and requests,   
"Sayaka-chan, turn her around so I can get at her back door." Rolling   
over so the blonde is on top of her, Sayaka spreads the rich girl's half   
moons to give Poppu a good look at Erika's puckered anus.

As Poppu slathers the remnants of her release and fresh precum along   
Erika's buttcrack, the worried blonde asks, "Wh-What are you... What are   
you going to do to my butt?", but the only response is searing pain in   
her rectum as Poppu rams herself deep into the blonde's bowels.

"OH KAMI! IT HURTS!" Screams the blonde as the pinkette and brunette   
proceed to double team her. "Take it out of my ass! I'll never insult   
Sonatine Kindergartern ever again, just take it out!" But neither futa   
slow in their rape of the rich girl, and grabbing the Prima brat's   
panties from where she dropped them earlier, Poppu stuffs them in   
Erika's mouth, muffling any further protests.

After what seems like an agonizing eternity to the blonde, but only a   
few short minutes of cathartic bliss for her assailent, both futas cum,   
Sayaka giving Erik's womb another coat of white as Poppu's seed sears   
the blonde's bowels. Having her pussy knotted for the second time isn't   
so bad, and Erika would be thinking she could come to enjoy it if not   
for the pain of Poppu's knot threatening to rupture her rectum and   
leaving her wondering if she'll have any bowel control after this   
ordeal.

When their knots deflate, Syaka and Poppu extricate themselves from   
Erika's holes, leaving the blonde lying on the concrete floor on her   
back, cum seeping out of both of her gaping holes and pooling between   
her legs.

As Poppu yanks her panties out of her mouth, a sobbing Erika asks,   
"Are...Are you done with me?"

"Almost," replies Poppu, getting between Erika's legs, "I still need a turn at your pussy."

"Turning green and on the verge of vomiting, Erika protests, "Th-that's   
absolutely disgusting! That thing was just up my ass and you...you want   
to...to..." Unable to put her hands over her mouth thanks to the   
handcuffs, Erika barely manages to turn her head to the side in time to   
avoid getting any on herself as the remains of her lunch are violently   
expelled onto the slab. As Erika is recovering from vomiting, Poppu   
hilts herself within Erika's pussy, prompting another bout of   
regurgitation.

While Poppu takes sadistic glee in degrading Erika in such a way, Sayaka   
is horrified at what her girlfriend is doing, but unable to think how to   
talk sense into the Pinkette, all the brunette, her futahood now hanging   
limply between her legs can do it turn away from the sight and try to   
ignore the wretching sounds coming from the blonde's throat.

When the sounds of sex and vomiting finally halt, Sayaka turns around to   
see Poppu taking photos of Erika in her dishevelled, well-fucked,   
andobviously just finished puking until she can't puke any more state,   
the pinkette declaring, "If you don't want us spreading these pictures   
around school and letting slip a couple of Sonatine girls did this to   
you, you'll start being polite at school and meet us here everyday when   
school gets out. Don't worry, as long as you're good, we won't treat you   
as roughly as we did today." Retrieving a bucket with a wash cloth and a   
pack of wet wipes from a corner of the crawl space, Poppu uses a few of   
the wipes to clean her girlcock before setting them down next to the   
broken girl and adding, "You can use these to clean yourself up."

Feeling guilty, Sayaka starts towards Erika, intending to help the   
blonde clean-up, but she doesn't get far before Poppu grabs her hand,   
and back to the cheerful, friendly girl Sayaka fell in love with, the   
pinkette says, "Come on, Sayaka-chan, lets head home." Glancing back at   
the blonde, but unable to bring herself to defy her grilfriend's request   
the leave immediately, Sayaka follows Poppu through the hatch that leads   
outside.

As the two futanari walk hand-in-hand, Sayaka finally works up the nerve   
to voice her desire to go easy on Erika from now on, "I hope she's   
learned her lesson. It felt good to fuck another girl, but I'm not sure   
I could handle being that rough with her again."

 

Poppu, feeling little, if any, remorse for what they did to the prima   
brat replies, "I hope she has too, though I could always handle her   
future punishments by myself if you'd like."

Figuring that's probably the best compromise she's going to get from the   
pinkette, Sayaka replies, "That sounds good." before the pair sink into   
a comfortable silence for the rest of their walk home.


End file.
